Cross My Heart
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: "I've never seen you smile," Draco admitted, "it looks nice on you, Potter." / "How long do you insist on calling me Potter?" - Harry and Draco are changing and both are struggling to find themselves after the war, who are they and where do they fit in? [Rated: MA. Fluffy slash Drarry. Post war.]
1. Cat And Mouse

**A/N:** This is a *pretty* fluffy fic (but this is also me we're talking about...). Won't be too long and mostly no type of actual point. Just a fic about Draco and Harry, relationship drama and trying to find yourself. Post-war, main story will take place at age 28+

 **WARNING:** Slash. Attack. Uh. Ye.

COMPLETELY A/U. DracoxHarry. I don't own Harry Potter or the world, Draco'd be a sub if I did.

* * *

 _6 May 2001_

The mud squished beneath the boots of the worker as he stomped through the muddy and grassless field, it had been raining for at least a week straight, and shook his soaked blonde hair to try and get it unplastered from his face.

"'Ey D, someone is looking for you," a man said passing by the opposite direction, "the boss man told me to tell you." He added and gave a nod as he traipsed pass a few flecks of mud splashed up and came into contact with the others face and neck.

The young male hurried on, flinching when a crash of thunder shook over the field. He looked behind him to see the remodeling of the bridge shake before stilling, "that's all it's gonna take, just one more big clash of thunder and this is all gonna come tumbling down." A worker grumbled to his friend as they passed in a run towards the makeshift shelter and coffee hut.

The door was flung open and he followed them inside, ducking into the warm hut looking over towards the boss' door, seeing it shut. He stopped and poured himself a cup of coffee, and after adding a spoon of sugar to it he reached out knocking on the door and peering in. Moreno, the boss, gave a nod and wave and he pulled the door open stepping into the dim lit room while taking a drink of the hot coffee.

"Hey D," Moreno started and nodded towards two men dressed in robes, "these guys are here to ask you some questions?"

"Draco Malfoy?" One said stepping forward, and Draco narrowed his eyes looking over the bright red hair with a quirked brow while he swallowed his hot drink.

As if this git doesn't know me. Draco gave a strained nod and tilted his head to look behind the Weasley, and almost fell over when he saw Harry Potter standing there, "yeah?"

"We have a few questions to ask you, got some place more quiet?"

Draco shook his head and looked towards his boss, Moreno stood up, "I'll let you guys have some privacy." He said and walked around the desk, leaving the room. Draco plopped down into the chair next to him, his muscles sagging tiredly as he sat and nursed his cup of coffee.

Once the door was closed Ron moved out of the way and leaned against the door, keeping the window blocked and Harry stepped forward. "What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Draco hissed in a venomous tone, his eyes narrowed as he looked between the two.

"You're a Death Eater," Harry said matter-of-factly, and stood so he towered over the sitting blonde.

"Kicked the habit," Draco answered shortly finishing his coffee and gave a shake of his shaggy and messy hair, it was drying in the overly hot room and sticking to his face.

"Wh-what?" Harry quirked a brow and without invitation or warning he grabbed Draco's left arm jerking the sleeve up and sure enough the mark was gone.

Draco jerked his arm away from Harry and reached out, his right hand punching Harry in the jaw, "don't fucking touch me," he roared and Harry came flying back at him his hands wrapped around Draco's throat.

"Eyy, Harry c'mon mate," Ron was saying about to step forward when Harry dropped his arms. Draco and Harry were glaring at each other, huffing soundlessly then Harry lifted his brow pulling his bright green eyes away from the dark gray ones and scanned Draco's face.

"Why are you dirty?" He finally said after a moment.

Draco fell back into the chair without much of an answer, "it's called work, ever heard of it?"

"What are they building?" Harry asked, ignoring the jab.

"A bridge, the last of the repairs from the war," Draco answered nonchalantly, "after this bridge we will have repaired everything in the muggle world." Harry blinked, Ron and him sharing a look, "so anything else?" Draco interrupted their silent conversation and ran his thumb along the dried mud flaking it off his face.

Harry gave a brief head shake and turned towards the door as Ron opened it, leaving Draco alone in the office his Auror robes billowing behind him. Draco pushed the sleeve of his flannel back down and gripped the wand he had hidden under his shirt casting a warming charm on himself before he left the office.

"Kicked the habit?" Ron asked as the two appeared in front of the Ministry. Ron was honestly disappointed about the fact, he was hoping they could have brought Draco in for questioning over the new forces on their radar. The Ministry couldn't figure out who or what was behind the new attacks around the Wizarding World, Harry's idea had been that maybe it was a new cult and Ron's idea had been it was Death Eaters making a comeback.

"Any luck with Malfoy?"

"No," Harry shook his head at his dear friend, Hermione, and leaned against the back of his desk.

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't have the mark, anymore. He's out." Harry said with a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair before dragging his hands down his face with a huff of a sigh. Hermione raised a brow in question and hummed at the idea, "he's part of a construction crew that is rebuilding the Muggle world."

"Draco Malfoy is?" Hermione whispered in disbelief, her mouth popping open.

Harry nodded, "he had mud on his face, Hermione.. Like, he's doing manual labor." Harry continued with a furrowed brow, "he was wearing a flannel button up and work boots. His hair is longer too, shaggy almost unkempt." Harry said the furrow of his brow never slackening.

Ron looked at Harry in question, "wait... Malfoy is your type?" He couldn't help but smirk at his best mate and laughed loudly when he watched Harry's cheeks flush.

"Ronald," Hermione scolded with a smile on her lips, Ron sniggered anyway ignoring his girlfriend as he headed out the door. "Harry you coming over for dinner?" She asked standing and slipping her robes on. Harry looked up and stood straight, glancing over at his desk. "C'mon, you haven't been over in a while please?"

"Ginny going?" Harry asked softly as he started picking up files.

"Well, yeah, it is her mother's house," Hermione said with a small frown, "no one blames you Harry things happen y'know?" Hermione zipped her jacket, "she'll move on and you'll move on, things will work out, honestly."

Harry chuckled at her, "maybe next time," he sat down at the desk, "when she doesn't hate me, for breaking her heart and stuff."

Hermione frowned, "alright, Harry, I'll see you Saturday evening." She kissed his forehead before heading towards the door to catch up with Ron. Harry looked down at the files, he had a few reports to file and wanted to finish that before the weekend started for him.

* * *

 _7 May 2001_

Draco stared out at the bridge, smiling to himself as the others were jumping for joy.

"We did it D!" A man said, throwing his arms around Draco in a tight hug.

Draco gave a gruff grunt, before returning the hug, "we did it, man." The two stood with their arms around each other's shoulders looking out through the rain at the bridge together.

"It was a lot of work, man."

Draco chuckled, "it was, it was." Moreno came up, holding out two envelopes one for Draco and one for the other, "thanks, boss." Draco said pocketing the check in the back pocket of his jeans.

"We could use a permanent worker like you, D, whatcha think about that?" Moreno called with a head jerk towards the hut and Draco dropped his arm following as he thought it over, "take some time, we've been working nonstop for 2 years. We're gonna take some much needed time off, give me about a month, okay? Then tell me your answer."

Draco nodded, holding the door open to the hut for his boss, "alright, I can do that sir."

Moreno nodded, "which bar you going to tonight?"

Draco lifted a brow in question, "hm?"

"For the parties? I am sure the guys are going to one of the regulars?" Moreno started, "I think I'll head over to Paddy's first, you going to be there?"

Draco shrugged, "I'm not sure, sir, I'll think about it." He knew he wouldn't be going, he had other plans. Other things to do, someone to see.

Moreno shook his head with a laugh, "it's okay to be friends with us Drake, we've been working together for years."

"Yeah, yeah, it's not that." Draco answered in a hurried voice, cringing motionlessly at the way his boss called him Drake the only person in 2 years to call him anything other than D was his boss, "I just have things to take care of, I didn't realize there was plans of a party." He continued in the same hurried tone, "I'll try to make it for sure." Moreno seemed satisfied with that answer and stepped into his office, leaving Draco by the door as the others started trickling in from the rain and grabbing their coats. Draco snuck out the front door and closed his eyes apparating out of there and coming to a stop in front of 12 Grimmauld Place. He looked up at the door and took a slow breath before reaching out to knock on it.

He quickly gripped his wand and muttered a drying charm before he tucked the flannel button up into his jeans and adjusted the sweatshirt top he had on as well. His hair was mostly concealed under the dark blue stocking cap only his bangs sticking out and he shoved his hands into his pockets while he waited.

Finally the door was pulled open and a small house elf looked up at him, "yes?"

Harry? Potter? Harry Potter? Draco stared at the elf contemplating what to call the person he was there to see, then he cleared his throat, "uh.. Potter here?"

"Yes, Master Potter is here." The elf answered, Draco felt like he knew that gravelly voice but he couldn't remember his name. "Come in." He stepped back and let Draco into the front room, Draco looked around the cramped front room and decided to take a seat on the couch while he waited watching as the old elf walked up the stairs at an agonizingly slow pace.

He groaned and relaxed into the seat, he hadn't been inside of 12 Grimmauld Place in a long time, and even then the only time he had been here had been brief and years ago but he could tell it had been remodeled and looked much better than his memories. He heard feet on the stairs coming down fast and sat up pushing himself to his feet just as Harry came into view in the middle of the room.

He was barefoot and shirtless, wearing a pair of unbuttoned jeans. Draco glanced at his wrist watch, 11:56. He turned back to Harry with a lifted brow, "hey," he finally said as the other wasn't making any indication he was going to speak.

Harry cleared his throat, "hey." He voice was laced with sleep and he moved to sit in a chair, nodding towards the couch. Draco sat back down, crossing a leg over his knee, "what do yo-?"

Draco cut off his question, leaning forward, "why did you come see me yesterday?"

"Official Auror business," Harry answered his annoyance obvious as he glared at the other male, he woke me up for this? Draco seemed unconvinced or displeased, Harry couldn't figure out which, and stayed still in his seat. "You know I can't talk about active cases." Harry finally gave him an answer and a sigh, relaxing back into the chair and running a hand through the disaster of hair on top of his head that had been messed up from sleep.

"Active case... is it about me?" Draco continued his eyes glued to Harry's every movement watching him closely under a scrutinizing eye.

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked away from Draco his arm crossing over his bare chest. A chest Draco was quite shocked to see was very toned, and scared. "No, not anymore..." Harry finally answered and turned back to look at Draco.

"Anymore?" Draco coaxed, trying to remain calm but he knew it was a struggle and watched as the other tensed and started to go rigid. Draco couldn't be sure who would win a battle between the two of them anymore, but he had a feeling he might be finding out sooner rather than later. And, it would be worth it to Draco if that was the case. If his name was about to be drug through the mud for something he didn't do then he was going to make it a fight.

Harry's body tensed and Draco noticed he was reaching behind him and could only assume it was for his wand. "Look Potter, I don't want to fight. I just want to know if I need to be ready to defend myself. The moment a name like mine gets dragged up in the fucking Prophet for some accusations, is the moment I have to worry. I need to know if this is where it's headed because I've done nothing and I want to be prepared for this."

"If you've done nothing, you have nothing to prepare for." Harry spat and leaned forward, his wand in front of him now.

"You know what I mean," Draco sighed in exasperation, Harry sat unmoving his eyes locked with the others, Draco stood up with a groan, "whatever, fine. I'll figure it out." He moved towards the door jumping when the elf appeared in front of him with a loud pop.

"Don't leave!" It started, giving The Slytherin's legs a push, "breakfast is ready, right this way." The elf said cheerily and started pushing Draco down the hallway.

"Uh, I..." Draco trailed off when he heard Harry laugh from behind him, and glanced to see the other following after them his jeans buttoned now.

"It's okay," Harry lifted one shoulder and Draco pushed the door open before he was walked into it then slid into a chair at the small, four seater table while Harry sat across from him.

Before them was anything a heart could desire, Draco looked the food over and smiled softly. He couldn't remember the last time he had a hot meal and was honestly looking forward to diving right in. "Coffee, Mr. Malfoy?" Kreacher asked setting a mug of coffee in front of Harry. "Or tea, or juice, anything?"

"Tea would be alright," Draco gave a polite nod to the elf, who quickly made the cup and sat it in front of the other before taking a seat between the two. Draco mumbled a thank you and felt nervous as he glanced up at Harry who was eating a piece of bacon and piling eggs on his plate. He grabbed a spoonful of hash browns, before adding sausage and eggs as well and started eating in silence.

"Master Potter," the elf started, "what was it you were saying the other night about an open Saturday night?"

Harry turned to face the elf, his fork in his mouth as he seemed to study the other, "Kreacher, what was it you were saying about eating in the other room?" Harry started and Kreacher gave a chuckle at him, but stood and quickly left the room. Draco looked at Harry with a quirked brow chewing his mouthful of food silently, "he likes to try and set me up with dates." Harry explained before taking another bite.

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and picked up his cup of tea, taking a sip. "Dates?" He asked, "oh, like me and you?"

Harry nodded as he chewed and reached out for the newspaper, scanning over it while eating in silence. Draco was shocked, he couldn't quite believe Harry just came out to him. He couldn't quite believe any of this was happening actually, his eyes scanned the other as he read and ate watching the way the Gryffindor's eyes scrunched up and rolled as passages and lines seemed to bother him. Draco finished his tea shortly after his plate of food and Harry finally sat the paper down with a laugh, "looks like I owe Ron a few Galleons." He passed the paper towards Draco to show him the score of last night's quidditch game.

"You gamble Potter?" Draco asked, checking the score as if he was interested. It had been almost three years since he had even thought about quidditch.

"I wouldn't really call that gambling, I mean?" Harry shrugged and pushed his plate away before fixing Draco with a serious look. "There is a group of people terrorizing the Wizarding World again, I theorized it was a new cult so to speak and Ron theorized it was old Death Eaters making a comeback of some sort."

"Aren't most of them locked up?" Draco asked after taking a second to contemplate the words.

"Yeah practically them all, but that's Ron for ya." Harry laughed quietly and took a drink of his coffee.

"So you didn't think I was a bad guy, Potter?" Draco asked with a chuckle and watched as Harry smirked.

"I've never thought you were a bad guy, Draco." Harry said and Draco could tell he was speaking honestly. He almost sputtered at his given name being used with the other and looked down at the table for a moment. We are adults after all, I guess we could act like them, Draco thought with a shrug.

"I uh," Draco started and sat up straight looking Harry in the face, "so you don't have plans tonight?"

Harry lifted a brow, his green eyes bright with curiosity, "no, I don't have any plans tonight."

"Would you like plans?" Draco asked trying to remain confident his eyes looked away after a moment.

"Are you asking me out, Draco?"

"I mean if you don't have plans, I happen to have this bar party with the crew - we finished today." Draco started, speaking quickly, "I mean I would uh, ya know like.. to save your boredom or whatever, if you wanted to come?"

"Do you always get so nervous when you ask guys out?" Harry said with a teasing tone, leaning against the table lazily.

Draco watched him, his eyes lingering on the smirk and he felt like he was tooled with and that blasted elf was going to come popping in yelling, "gotcha!" Draco closed his eyes after a minute and started to stand, "it's fine, I'm uh, yeah I'm gonna show myself out actually, thank you for breakfast Potter."

"What time are you picking me up?" Harry asked the retreating blonde. Draco faltered and turned to look at him with wide eyes, "I can meet you there, or you can pick me up what works for you?"

"Uh, I'll be here at 7."

"Don't be late, Draco, I don't like waiting."

"I'll be on time," Draco answered and turned quickly all but running to the door.

"What did you just say to me?" Hermione asked with a shocked expression, her and Ron had come by to get Harry and go out for the night one of their coworkers was having a birthday party.

Harry was standing in the middle of the sitting room, pulling a dark grey v-neck over his head and watched Hermione glaring at the elf in shock. Kreacher was holding a pair of socks in his hand with a happy smile on his face, "Master Potter is going on a date with Mr. Malfoy." The elf repeated just as happy as the first time, "I am so excited for them," he continued as Harry took the socks from him and busied himself with leaving the room.

Harry sat on the stool in front of the piano, slipping the black socks on and stood looking at his two shocked friends, "well, would you shag me?" He asked with a smirk and a laugh running his hand over the shirt.

"I honestly think that shirt is a bit too tight," Ron chuckled, not near as shocked as Hermione it seemed, "when did you get so buff, 'Arry?"

"I don't think you noticed because we are always in our robes," Harry shrugged and ran a hand through his dark, shaggy hair and looked up at the clock when he heard a knock, it was 6:50.

"Wipe the look of death of yer face, Hermione, here he comes," Ron hissed, picking up his mug of tea and taking a sip. Hermione shook her head a moment and stuffed a biscuit in her mouth as Draco was shown into the room.

Draco walked in, in a fresh pair of dark blue jeans with a red and gray flannel shirt tucked in then he stopped, staring at the other two, "hey mate," Ron offered casually not quite sure what to say really.

Harry turned to look at Draco a small smile on his lips, "they're just leaving, they came over to ask me to join them at a party."

"If you would rather," Draco spoke up suddenly and Harry watched as he ran his hand through his whimsical looking mess of hair.

Harry came to his feet, stepping a bit too close to Draco, "tryin' to get rid of me already, Malfoy?"

Draco stepped back shaking his head, his nervousness was obvious, "whenever you're ready."

"Well, come on you two," Harry turned around to look at Hermione and Ron, "I have a date to get to and you two are making it impossible." Hermione lurched forward to her feet, knocking into the coffee table and Ron stood walking behind her.

"Well hey if you two decide to leave the bar early swing by the party?"

Harry looked over towards Draco, then back to Ron, "yeah, we'll see." Ron gave a nod then grabbed Hermione's hand and the two were gone before Harry closed the door and locked it. Draco and Harry looked at each other then, the Gryffindor reached his hand out, "we can apparate there, right?" He asked as Draco stared at his hand, then the blonde gave a small nod and gripped Harry's hand letting go as soon as they appeared on a side street.

"Right up here," Draco nodded, leading the way.

Harry fell into step next to Draco, looking around the street at the nightlife that was growing. "Do they know yo-...?"

"Uh, I'm not. I don't know." Draco answered quickly before letting Harry finish the full question then he stopped at a bar called Paddy's and pulled the door open letting Harry in first. The crowd wasn't too busy yet and Draco followed Harry's lead towards a standing table.

"This is a nice place," Harry suggested not sure if he should address Draco's abrupt dismissal of sexuality and looked around as he leaned against the tabletop spotting a waitress coming towards them.

"What can I get you two?" She smiled and laid two coasters on the table top.

"I'll take a pint of your... oh I don't care whatever lager you have on tap." Harry smiled and Draco watched him wink at the waitress before she turned to Draco.

"The same is fine," Draco shrugged nervously and watched as she hurried off.

"So all the building is done?" Harry asked looking at a few of the patrons that were talking loudly.

"We just had the bridge left and we finished it this morning, right before I came over actually." Draco answered and started to reach into his pocket for money when he saw Harry handing her a note.

"Keep the change," Harry threw in another smile before taking a drink and looking back at Draco, as if expecting him to continue.

Draco blinked, "uh.. Right, so everything is finished."

Harry nodded and pulled up the stool, taking a seat, "whatcha going to do now?"

Draco shrugged standing straight, "I'm not sure, they offered me a spot with the crew."

"You've been with them for 2 years and they just now offered you a spot?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Draco chuckled, "they've offered before, Moreno gave me a month to answer," he explained, feeling slightly uncomfortable when he felt Harry's eyes on his body the way they were, "he's giving everyone a month off."

"That's generous." Harry started and stopped suddenly giving a head jerk towards the door, Draco looked over his shoulder to see a few of his crew walking in, "they're staring at you, must be part of the crew?"

Draco nodded for his answer, and before he could speak a few of the guys came over pulling up stools and chairs, "hey D!"

"Hey guys," Draco said turning to greet them.

"This bloke bothering you?" Another asked, his eyes tight as he looked Harry over.

"No, no," Draco started and picked up his icy mug, "we were having a drink, we are just talking."

A few more piled into the stools, all ordering drinks and talking about the bridge. Draco was watching nervously as Harry turned his attention to the group. He couldn't believe how much Harry Potter had changed, not just the way he looked but his whole self. He was such a different person. And, Draco couldn't tell if it was a mask or if it was real.

"Hey Drake, you made it!" A voice said from behind them and Draco turned quickly to see his boss slipping an arm over his shoulders, Harry looked away from the guy telling the story for one second to look at them then he looked back quickly, taking a big drink and nodding as if to say he was listening to whatever story the other guy was telling.

"Yeah, I made it," Draco said standing back a bit, Moreno pressed right against him, "I'm gonna go order us all some fish and chips," Draco added after a second and felt a few guys passing him some notes.

Moreno dropped his arm but turned and joined Draco as he walked up to the bar, to place the order. "How many orders you reckon?" Moreno was asking as he looked at the crew of 15 people and a few of their friends.

"6 or 7, I'd say." Draco lifted a shoulder and leaned over the bar to order over the growing noise, he felt the breast of his shirt brush against something wet on the bar and groaned as he pulled back, "I'll be back over in a second, I'm gonna hit the head." Draco told a disappointed looking Moreno and weaved through the crowd to the bathroom stepping in and locking the door behind him. He grimaced as he looked at himself in the mirror seeing the wet spot, he pulled out his wand and quickly dried the spot before looking at himself in the mirror properly. He looked like a wreck.

Why am I so nervous? It's just Harry fuckin' Potter out there, he scolded himself with hard eyes, and Moreno. His mind added and Draco closed his eyes shaking his head, you're gonna mess this up if you don't get out there and enjoy your time with him. He thought opening his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. "I can do this."

When he got back up to the table he could see Harry talking and avoided the seat left open for him by Moreno pretending he didn't see and wedged in next to Harry to hear part of a story he was telling, "..I'm going to give it to ya. What would you like? And Paddy's like, "Aw gee Mary, that's a very sweet offer. Now, in fifty years, there's one thing that's been missing. And uh... I would like you to give me a blow job. I would like that.""

Draco looked at Harry in question, the other guys chuckled and Harry continued, "And Mary's like, "All right." She takes her teeth out, puts them in the glass and she gives him a blow job." Harry paused and picked up his beer taking a drink, "and afterwards, Paddy's like, "Ah, gee, now that's what I've been missin'. That was the most beautiful, Earth-shatterin' thing ever. Beautiful Mary, I love ya'! Is there anything that I can do for you?"" Harry looked over at Draco his lips pressed to the glass about to take a drink, "and Mary looks up at him and she goes," Harry took a small drink almost impossible to catch as he turned back to the table, "give us a kiss!" He said the beer spilling out of his mouth and on the table as the others fell into hysterics.

Draco chuckled quietly watching the others laughing loudly as Harry quickly wiped the table off the waitress standing there with a teasing smirk, "making a mess are we?"

Harry smiled, "I'm cleaning it," he laughed and gave a wave of his hand, she continued passing out the baskets of fish and chips and quickly came back with two more pitchers.

"How do you and D know each other," a friend of Draco's asked after a second stuffing a piece of fish in his mouth taking a bite.

"We went to school together," Harry wiggled his eyebrows playfully glancing over to Draco.

Moreno seemed to quirk up at that, "to school together, how'd you end up as a police officer and him as a construction worker?"

Harry shrugged pouring himself another glass, "everyone does something different."

"We offered him a permanent job with the crew, but Drake always refuses," Moreno continued looking at Harry as he spoke.

Harry quirked a smile and sat back on his stool, "I saw the bridge the other day, that was impressive work." Harry moved on, "how long did that take?"

"About 6 months," Moreno answered before anyone else could. Harry nodded and took a drink, happy for the subject change as he looked away from the boss when another one of the guys started reminiscing over something new.

The time passed slowly and Draco was keeping a close eye on the clock and an eye on the number of pints Harry had drank. He just finished pint 7, keeping up with the others and was leaning drunkenly against the table top. Draco could tell he was irritated and wasn't sure why he cared so much, or why it even mattered to him.

It was just one date, with a guy he had hated for 6 years that randomly showed up in his life again and.. seemed different. Why did it matter? He'd just take him home, get him inside and then leave. Never having to bother with Harry Potter again, why did it matter he was upset and irritated? It didn't.

Draco glanced at the clock it was 10:30 and a few of the guys were already calling it quits, so Draco took that as a sign that it was okay to call it quits too, "'ey Potter, you ready to go?"

"You want to go, Malfoy?" Harry asked his words slurred slightly, "what time is it?"

"About 10:30," Draco answered and felt the eyes of Moreno on him from behind.

"We can run by and see Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked, leaning forward slightly his eyes squinted.

"I don't think they'll like the fact that you're pissed, but sure. I can drop you off."

"Drop me off?"

"Yeah, drop you off... I don't want to go."

Harry blinked, "I can get myself there."

"You'll get spliced, c'mon mate," Draco heaved out catching Harry as he stumbled, "let me take you home?"

Harry opened his mouth to talk but it was cut off by a voice behind them, "you okay Drake?"

Draco groaned internally watching the anger flare up in Harry's eyes, "yeah, we're good Moreno, just gonna head out." Harry finally got to his feet and Draco slipped his arm around the other not realizing just how heavy he was. Must be all that muscle. Draco thought with a grunt, helping him walk and fielding good byes. When he stepped out he groaned this time externally when Moreno was next to him, "you be okay getting him back to his place?"

"Yeah, I got it." Draco shuffled forward.

"You coming back afterwards Drake?" Moreno asked stepping forward.

"No, I don't think so. I'm pretty beat, I think I want to sleep." Draco shrugged and Harry's grip on his shirt collar tightened as he righted himself, "alright, well I will think over the offer Moreno and let you know?" Draco hurried to shuffle Harry down the sidewalk and when they turned down the abandoned street Draco finally stopped walking and let Harry go slightly as the other righted himself, "you good, Potter?"

Harry gave a grumble, "I want to go to Hermione and Ron," he said for an answer.

"Alright," Draco nodded and closed his eyes clearing his mind and thinking of the two then he reached out taking Harry's hand and they appeared just outside of The Three Broomsticks. Draco hooked an arm around Harry to catch him then pulled the door open and helped him inside.

"Harry!" They were greeted with the moment they walked in and Draco was thoroughly shocked to see that none of the others seemed to mind him being there. Ron came forward helping Draco walk Harry to a seat at their table.

"He drank himself stupid," Draco said with a heavy breath trying to catch his own, "he weighs so much," he huffed and leaned against the back of the chair a moment. "But, anyway he wanted to come here instead of home."

"You going to stay for a drink, mate?" Ron asked looking at Draco.

"Me? Oh, no." Draco shook his head, "uh, you all have a good night."

"What the fuck happened, mate?" Ron demanded from Harry, Harry groaned nursing his cup of coffee as an answer.

"Here I got a hangover cure," Hermione handed the small vial to Harry who uncorked it and drank it down quickly. Feeling the headache he had dissipating, "now what happened, Harry?"

"He only brought me to show up his boss, it seems," Harry muttered after taking a hot drink of coffee, "his boss was hitting on him and I don't know I was only there to either show 'em off or make him seem unavailable."

"Wait, you're saying Malfoy told all those muggles he was... Gay?" Ron asked in disbelief and scoffed when Harry nodded, "like hell, you're just an over sensitive prat Harry." Ron continued sitting back in his chair, "over there acting like Draco Malfoy would willing tell anyone anything about his personal life."

"He's right," Hermione agreed, "I think you're wrong, Harry. And I think you acted like an ass and messed it all up."

"I didn't mess anything up, I was there to one up the boss, I know it."

"I doubt it," Ron shook his head, "I don't even like the git, but I mean c'mon Harry... You have been known for overreacting to things, misreading things and acting like an ass."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, "I bet he was nervous Harry, you're not exactly who you used to be ya know? I am sure it was intimidating to him so he was nervous and quiet and how can he help that someone has a crush on him?"

Harry sputtered on his coffee, "well, well... he's changed too!"

"Of course he's changed, we all have. We're 20, we're not really children anymore!" Hermione practically yelled at her friend.

Harry grumbled and crossed his arms against his chest, "well, piss on him."

* * *

 _19 September 2004_

"Draco?"

Draco turned around to see Hermione Granger standing before him, "hey Gr- Hermione?"

"How have you been?" She gushed and reached out to wrap her arms around him in a hug.

"Well," Draco nodded returning the hug, a bit taken aback she had even given him one.

Hermione reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope, "I was headed out to mail these but since you're here," She started, "Ron and I are getting married!"

"Married?" Draco asked with a wide smile, "that's amazing, I am so happy for you."

"We would really, honestly, appreciate it if you would come." Hermione continued, then she looked at him properly seeing him holding a brown bag of herbs. "I had heard you were getting back into apothecary, it suites you."

Draco gave a small nod, and put the invitation in his jacket pocket, "thanks for the invitation, Hermione, I'll check the dates." He said honestly, giving her a smile.

"I'll leave you to it, then." She chuckled and stepped around him heading out of the way.

* * *

 _27 January 2005_

Draco walked up the path that lead to The Burrow, stepping around the house and following the lighted path around the back. He found it almost gated with two people, for seating, both he didn't know he reached for his invitation passing it to them, "are you here for the bride or the groom?"

"Both," Draco answered, "I can sit wherever is best," he added after a shared look and took his invitation back, putting it in the breast pocket of his black tuxedo jacket. He stood with a tall back as he was walked to a middle aisle and moved down to take his seat at the far end. He sat quietly, listening to tidbits of conversation barely moving a muscle and just as the glaring sun was set and the dusk fell over the grounds he could hear music playing, he looked up to see Ron standing proudly at the end of the altar and turned to look at the back to see Hermione standing in an elegant white dress, walking in time with the music.

She looked beautiful, he could see tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked and smiled to himself turning to follow her with his eyes as she stood before Ron. The ceremony was beautiful and quicker than he had imagined it would be, and when they turned around to be introduced he stood up clapping for them.

Soon the area was cleared and everyone was ushered under the huge tent where tables and places of food were set up along with a dance floor. Draco had only spotted Harry as he stood next to Ron during the ceremony and didn't want to be spotted by him in return, he hurried towards the couple before the food was served, wrapping his arms around Hermione and shaking Ron's hand to congratulate them.

"Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked after a second, not letting Draco's hand go as she stood next to him clutching it.

"No, I haven't," Draco shook his head, "I just wanted to come by and congratulate you two," he explained quietly. Hermione's hand slackened and Draco pulled himself from her grasp.

"Thanks for coming, mate." Ron added with a smile, "make sure to grab yourself some food before you head out. We understand you are busy, we just appreciate you being here."

Draco gave another smile and stepped back as they got swept up into another conversation, Draco headed over to the gift table and took out his card, sitting it on the table before taking a side step through the tables to exit the tent coming to a halt when a set of hands gripped his shoulders.

"Leaving without a dance?"

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat, "I'm not very good at dancing."

"I find that hard to believe, you're Draco Malfoy after all."

"No, honest, I'm absolute trash you wouldn't want to dance with me," Draco shrugged, knowing full well he was lying, he didn't move until the hands on his shoulders turned him around.

"They got an open bar for two hours, let me buy you a drink?" Harry asked with a smirk on his lips. Draco swallowed hard and without answering he was being lead to the bar by his hand and shown to a seat. "You didn't even call," Harry smirked, looking at the blonde, "you look good though, so I forgive you." And, Draco did. He was wearing a silky silver button up under the black tux, with a dark green bow tie and his hair was shorter than the last time Harry had seen him, styled to the side.

"Thank you," Draco reached for the drink Harry had ordered him, not even sure what it was.

Harry sipped his drink watching with a smile as Draco slammed his down, "Hermione said I make you nervous, do I?"

"A bit," Draco shrugged avoiding the other's face.

"I need to apologize to you, I was a dick."

Draco bit his bottom lip nervously, "it's ok we're past it."

"I'm not," Harry answered and Draco looked at him sideways, "dance with me?"

"I uh," Draco cleared his throat, and stood when Harry pulled him before grabbing Harry's drink finishing it in one go, "waste not, want not," Harry laughed quietly leading the two out to the floor. Draco didn't drink much and he wasn't sure what was in those drinks he had but it was enough to make him feel tipsy after just the two.

Harry took Draco's hand in his own and pressed his hand against the other's back falling in time with the music while Draco was pressed against him. Much too close, but Draco was much too nervous to care at this point. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing as Harry spun them around the dance floor and was honestly surprised to find that Harry could dance, and had no trouble falling into the rhythm that Harry was leading with.

"I thought you were absolute trash Draco?" Harry teased, his lips against Draco's ear.

"I am, Potter," Draco answered a quiver in his voice.

Harry's grip tightened, "I want you," he whispered, "right now." Draco's face flushed, and he could feel his body growing warm and knew for sure Harry felt that from how close the two were with each other. "I've been dreaming about you for far too long," Harry continued whispering as he spun the two of them around, "do you want me, Draco?"

Draco licked his lips, humming his response. When the song stopped Harry stopped too dropping his arms and clapping at the band, Draco standing with a pink flushed face clapped slowly. I have to get out of here, he told himself and glanced around edging away from Harry.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked turning towards him.

Draco nodded towards a set of buildings, "bathroom," he forced a small smile.

Harry returned the smile, "I'll be over at the bar."

Draco hurried towards the bathroom and stepped around one, sneaking out the way he came in and apparating home.

* * *

 _28 January 2005_

Harry looked up at the quaint house, this doesn't seem very Malfoy like. He mused as he walked up the path and reached out knocking on the door. He heard hurried footsteps on the other side and put on a smile as the door was flung open and he came face to face with a very shocked Draco Malfoy. "You're one hard person to track down." Harry said by way of greeting and then reached forward holding out a set of flowers in his hands, "I brought flowers."

Draco moved back when Harry stepped in without invitation, "thanks?" Draco took the flowers as Harry stepped in taking his jacket off and laying it on the banister of the stairs followed by his scarf.

"I didn't realize you had moved," Harry said, and followed Draco into the house. Draco stepped into the kitchen flipping the lights on and sat the flowers on the counter as he reached into a cabinet without a word, "then I found that guy, Moreno, told me the only place he knew you were from in the muggle world. Which obviously wasn't any help, so then I went to the Ministry and had to sweet talk the receptionist of housing affairs to give me some type of direction." Harry continued, watching Draco put water into the vase and then two ice cubes.

Draco looked up at Harry, as he picked up the flowers, "which I don't know if you know this or not Draco Malfoy, but this is not the address that you have officially listed." Harry smiled and Draco reached into a drawer pulling out a knife after unwrapping the flowers, he laid them in a line on the parchment.

"I am aware," Draco nodded looking down at the flowers cutting the stems, at an angle, then he gathered them and put them into the water.

Harry lifted a brow, "that's illegal, I could take you in for that."

Draco gathered the cut stems and the parchment throwing them into the bin, before laying the knife in the sink, "are you going to?"

Harry shrugged, "I haven't decided yet, how fond are you of wearing cuffs?"

Draco felt his face flush as he realized they were no longer talking about 'safe for work' topics, "was there anything I could help you with in particular?" Draco asked, changing topic. Why does he make me so damn nervous?

"Well, don't you want to hear how I found you?" Harry asked, seemingly hurt that Draco was just going to brush him away.

"Fine, go ahead."

Harry pouted, "never mind," Draco rolled his eyes, "I just came by to talk to you since ya know you left me last night... at a bar, waiting for you," Harry answered the question and watched as Draco's face flushed again and he hid behind the counter that was separating them.

"Why do you keep doing this to me, Potter?"

"I like you, Malfoy," Harry shrugged and leaned on the bar top, Draco's face couldn't get any pinker than it was now and Harry thought it was adorable. He smiled at the man with a chuckle, "don't you like me?"

Draco lifted a single shoulder avoiding the other's face, "look I just want to take you out for a date, just one. We can go do anything you'd like, for however long you'd like and if at the end of the date you don't like me or like it or anything I'll leave you alone and you won't have to worry about it okay?" Draco bit his bottom lip and Harry moved from around the bar to stand in front of the blonde. The two stared at each other for a long time the silence growing and then Harry spoke, "I want to bite that lip, Draco."

Draco gasped and Harry leaned forward his teeth sinking into the bottom lip playfully as he drug it towards himself and suckled on it before his lips covered Draco's in a deep kiss. Draco pressed against Harry, and Harry pulled him forward keeping him tight against himself his lips softening over Draco's and moving as if he was stealing the life from the other. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth quietly and Harry took that time to slip his tongue into the other's mouth tasting him.

The Slytherin finally pulled back, his eyes closed and his breathing hard as Harry's hand pressed against his chest and moved under his shirt feeling the other's body freely. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Draco's neck giving his neck a playful nibble, feeling the other practically shake from the touch. Draco was convinced if Harry hadn't been holding him he surely would have fallen over from the pure lust that was coursing through his body. Harry's hands trailed down his body and gripped the other's hips, pressing him against the counter roughly.

Then he picked him up and sat him on the countertop before gripping the button of the jeans between his fingers and ripping them open grabbing them in his fist and thrusting them down his hips. Draco blushed at the suddenness and moved uncertainly as Harry pulled him forward slightly, "commando?" Harry whispered in a husky voice, "I approve." He smiled and before Draco could respond Harry bent and wrapped his mouth around the other pushing the semi-hard cock into his mouth.

"Oh shit," Draco shuddered, flushing red as his hands came down and knotted through Harry's hair. Harry sucked Draco deep into his mouth, as if he was holding him hostage and only pulled him all the out when the grip Draco had on his hair became too tight for comfort, Harry pulled back and reached up taking the hands by the wrist and pushing them down on counter, as his tongue slipped over the head of the cock tasting his precum.

"Mmm," Harry hummed and pulled back, to look Draco in the face. "Is that a yes to the date?" Draco's eyes widened and he squirmed as he nodded his head quickly, "you're not going to leave me are you, waiting for you all over again?" Draco shook his head no, swallowing roughly. "It's twice now that I've been waiting for you, ya know?" Harry mused, his breath hot against the wet and sensitive member of the other and it twitched slightly. Draco looked away with a strangled groan, "this is what it feels like almost, ya know. The frustration, the buildup and..." Harry loosened his grip on Draco's arms and stepped back leaning against the counter directly behind him with his arms crossed as he stared at the blonde, "and then the letdown."

Draco's face was strained, his body shivering and he reached a hand out towards Harry that seemed to go unnoticed as Harry looked at him through hard eyes. So, Harry Potter could hold grudges? "I get it," Draco finally breathed out, "I'm sorry."

"You mean that?" Harry asked and his tongue slipped out across his lips as he looked at the other. Draco nodded, his eyes focused on the others mouth then a finger came into view and it pointed at its owner's mouth, "this is what you want?" Draco nodded again, "going to come and take it?" Draco flushed again, his hand dropping as the other growled the question at him. He quirked a brow focusing on Harry's face now. Take it? Wasn't it beyond obvious Harry preferred controlling all of this? And, more importantly wasn't it beyond obvious Draco didn't?

He gave a pleading and strained look at the raven haired male, nibbling on his bottom lip. "U-uh," he finally spoke not much of a sentence and looked down reaching for his jeans as he hopped down from the counter pulling them up his legs.

Two fingers wrapped around Draco's arm stopping him and Draco looked up feeling humiliated and hurt, he wouldn't be going to the date tonight or ever. He would run as far away as he had to, if he had to. "I'm sorry," Harry whispered, looking down at the blond, "I meant, just ask," he whispered and before Draco could say anything else Harry picked him up, slipping his arms under the other's legs and holding him bridal style against his chest.

Draco hid his red and flushed face against Harry's neck refusing to look at the man and then he felt them moving and peeked behind Harry to see them leaving the kitchen, walking past the living room and then the stairs. They were headed up the stairs, Draco stayed still and quiet as he was carried and felt a door open to their right before Harry backed up and opened the second walking in. He laid Draco on the bed, quickly following him and straddled the other.

Draco looked up at Harry nervously and the Gryffindor pressed up against him, his mouth covering the blondes in a rough kiss. "I've been dreaming about this, Draco," Harry gasped out once he pulled back and wrapped his fingers around Draco's length.

"H-how long?" Draco mumbled through his blush, wanting to know.

Harry chuckled and smirked down at the male beneath him as his strokes became more urgent, he could feel the other shaking and wanted to watch him have his climax. "Years," Harry whispered and Draco closed his eyes his head tilting back, "years upon years, ever since I was a boy." He continued slowing his strokes to match his words, "I imagined what this would feel like, how you would look, what you would say, how you would beg me..." He trailed off and Draco's mouth opened in a semi-smile his lips parted as he breathed out roughly.

"Beg you?" Draco asked through his smile, his voice airy his hips lifting off the bed as if begging Harry right then and there for more.

"Say it." Harry whispered, his lips kissing Draco's chin, "say it out loud."

"Faster?" Draco muttered his face blushing as he did, his nerves growing once again and Harry did as asked of him.

"Are you close Draco?"

"Yes."

Harry's fingers tightened slightly, his hand schlicking up and down the other's length using the precum as lube and Draco let out a low groan shuddering, "cum Draco," Harry demanded nibbling on his chin, pulling back when Draco bucked his hips up against Harry's hand and he felt the other's climax. Harry watched Draco's face, the flush moved away as absolute happiness replaced it, he licked his bottom lip, biting it roughly to keep the moan back and his eyes opened in an unfocused way. Harry continued stroking the length, riding him out until Draco's hand came out of nowhere and gripped Harry's wrist as if asking him to stop, his eyes focused and he shuddered looking at Harry fully.

"Say it, out loud," Harry smirked at the other man his eyes dark and playful.

Draco's flush was back and he opened his mouth, "pl-please stop." He whispered and Harry did, he released the cock and grabbed his wand with his other hand, mumbling a quick cleaning charm. Draco laid back against the bed sagging back with his eyes closed working on catching his breath.

Harry had to admit he admired the way Draco didn't try to get him off, or apologize for it being so one sided. Draco just laid back, his pants around his ankles and his arms above his head panting. Harry stayed propped up on his side and looked down at the other, watching him and finally Draco looked at Harry, blinking slowly.

He seemed uncertain, and didn't seem to be in a hurry to become certain. Harry watched his hand sliding down his chest, his fingers slipping across the shirt he wore slowly and he stared at Harry closely. "What?" Harry finally asked lifting a brow.

"I've never seen you smile," Draco admitted, "it looks nice on you, Potter."

"How long do you insist on calling me Potter?" Harry asked, resting his chin in his hand as he watched the other. He had been prepared for cuddles, it was what he was used to but Draco didn't seem very interested in that at all.

Draco lifted a shoulder and kicked his jeans all the way off, turning on his side to face Harry. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Draco asked and Harry watched a wave of nerves run over the beautiful alabaster face, "did I do something wrong?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "why would you think you did something wrong?"

"You're looking at me.. Expectantly." Draco mumbled and Harry blinked, raising a brow.

Harry's laugh was short and the other blushed bright red again, "I don't expect anything," he whispered and leaned forward to give Draco's nose a kiss, "except, dinner tonight Malfoy. And please, don't make hunt you down again," Draco watched Harry sit up and then stand, glancing at his wrist watch, "I'll be back in a few hours, I have to make an appearance at work."

"Work?" Draco asked raising his head as he laid back on his back and watched Harry's eyes as they scanned his body.

"As much as I would love to stay with you, and do this all day. I have a job I have been avoiding all morning trying to hunt you down." Harry chuckled, and with a turn he left Draco lying on the bed and walked out of the room.

Once Draco heard the door close he laid flat on his back with a small smile, a tiny bit of worry creeping up inside of him. I'm going to end up falling for him and he's going to hurt me, Draco thought, the smile falling from his lips and he covered his eyes with his arm. I'm not the type of guy that should get caught up in Harry Potter, he's going to eat me alive. Draco's tears fell down his cheeks in streams and they didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

Harry knocked on Draco's front door for the 3rd time, sighing when he heard nothing on the other side. He sat down on the front step frowning as he closed his eyes and leaned against the door frame, his head leaning against the door with a deep sigh. I shouldn't have left this afternoon, I should have stayed.

Harry's frown deepened as the sun started setting and then he heard it, it was a scream. It was muffled but still loud enough to make Harry jump. "Oh fuck!"

Harry jumped up looking around the house, his wand in hand, and the opening of the door startled him more than seeing the naked and freshly woke Draco Malfoy.

"You're here," Draco gasped and then looked down as if realizing he was naked and glanced back out at the street before stepping back inside, "come in."

Harry laughed quietly, shaking his head as he stepped in closing the door behind him while pocketing his wand and looking over Draco, "what's the matter Draco?"

Draco gave a sheepish look, and ran a hand through his messy and bedhead hair. "I fell asleep after my shower," Draco said, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, I know how much you hate that."

"Well, you're here now and ya know," Harry smirked winking, "I did wear you out before I left, didn't I?"

Draco blushed and stepped back onto the stairs, "lemme try to get my hair to cooperate and get dressed." Harry gave a nod and moved towards the sitting room as Draco ran up the stairs, Draco changed quickly pulling on a pair of pants and jerking a button up from his closet slipping it on as he hurried to the bathroom. He ducked his head under the faucet to wet his hair and grabbed a towel drying it quickly while buttoning the shirt up and tucking it in.

After quickly running gel through his hair he ran down the stairs, smiling as he found Harry looking at him from a chair. Draco came to a stop and walked into the front room, "uh, right."

"Right?" Harry asked pushing to his feet.

"Right." Draco whispered again before blushing, "I mean, whenever you're ready?"

Harry laughed and moved over to Draco, cupping his cheek, "hey, calm down. It's fine." He whispered and reached forward putting a kiss on his forehead. "Take a deep breath, relax," he instructed and stepped back to look Draco in the face, "there we go.. I'm going to step right outside this door and we're going to restart."

And, Harry did just that. He stepped out the door and walked down the walkway. Draco watched him through the window, standing on his tiptoes when he kept walking. The blond frowned deeply and stepped back from the door to grab his shoes, he heard a knock on the door after standing when he slipped them on and looked up.

Harry smiled as Draco pulled it open, "hey Draco, you ready for our date?"

Draco blushed softly nodded his head and stepped out of the house, "I'm ready Potter."

Harry chuckled and without a moment's notice he took Draco's hand and the two appeared in a side alley of a busy street, Draco loosened his hold on the others hand but Harry's grip held steady. "C'mon, Draco. I got reservations at a restaurant I used to go to with my Uncle, Aunt and Cousin on the good days," he explained pulling the other close to him, "I want you to share the experience with me."

* * *

 _6 June 2005_

Draco rolled over in the bed his body now lying on something lumpy and he woke up immediately jumping out of bed staring at Harry, "it's too early." He heard the other mutter and watched as Harry wrapped himself up in the blanket, rolling away.

Draco looked the other over closely then himself, both were dressed... maybe nothing happened.

He left the room and the sleeping male heading down stairs because the smell of food cooking was making him curious. "Ey! Morning Malfoy!" Ron greeted him cheerily from the kitchen bar, and Draco furrowed his brow reaching out to turn the lights off to the walkway he was standing in.

"Someone is a bit hungover," Hermione called and waved a vial before sitting it on the counter, "I am making breakfast, Draco." She smiled and turned back to the stove, he grabbed the potion drank it and crawled into the seat next to Ron at the bar.

"What uh, what happened last night?" Draco asked timidly, waving his wand at the coffee pot. He couldn't remember anything past dessert at the restaurant. "Pansy, Blaise?" He asked leaning back to see his two oldest friends from school laying in his living room cuddled together on a transfigured bed.

"Not a lot happened, mate, mostly just too much to drink and a lot of fun," Ron explained, Draco picked up the mug of coffee and took a drink before laying against the counter top tiredly, "how about you and 'Arry?" Ron asked with a playful eyebrow wiggle.

Draco shook his head, "I don't remember, but I woke up clothed and he woke up clothed."

"Why uh, why haven't you two.. Ya know?" Ron asked openly studying the blonde closely.

"Ron!" Hermione chided, "it's hardly any of your business."

"Wait, does Potter talk about that stuff with you two?"

"Of course he does, we're his best mates." Ron spoke proudly, giving a smile and nod.

Draco bit his lip and looked down into his coffee, "oh, right."

Hermione shot Ron a glare and moved over towards Draco, "he doesn't say much Draco, mostly he just wishes you would call him Harry instead of Potter and that he.. Well that's about all."

Draco looked at her, unconvinced, "and that he... What?"

"Just that you're uh.. Ya know." Hermione flushed her mouth falling open and she quickly turned walking back to the stove.

"What?" Draco demanded and looked towards Ron, stopping when he saw a very interested Harry Potter leaning against the door frame. The Slytherin took a deep breath, then he looked at Harry head on, "well, what?"

Harry shrugged, "if I had known you cared what I thought about you so much, Draco, I'd have gotten you that for your birthday instead." Draco stared at Harry as he walked towards him. The Gryffindor's arms circling around his shoulders and he buried his nose into the crook of his neck, "either way, Draco, you're a prude. That's all I say."

Ron grunted uncomfortably and Draco sputtered his hand gripping his coffee cup tightly, "piss off Potter," Draco snapped and pulled away from his warm hold, "that's why I call you Potter, because you're a right prat." He snapped and pushed passed Harry heading out of the room.

"I know baby," Harry called after him and Draco could hear the smirk in his voice. He grimaced and marched up the stairs leaving the three in the kitchen, locking himself in the bathroom.

After he heard the door slamming shut upstairs Harry sighed and turned to Ron, "why the fuck did you say anything?"

"I didn't mean to say it like that," Ron started, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry, he has a right to know how you feel, I mean you two are dating after all."

Harry rolled his eyes, "we aren't dating, 'Mione. We aren't doing anything and now I have feeling we are going to be doing a whole lot less than that thanks to you two."

Hermione smirked at Harry, "good, you deserve that. You should have to work for the man, he's better than you Harry and you'll tear him up if you keep acting the way you are."

"Whatever, 'Mione, we're just good friends anyway, that's all it is turning out to be," Harry waved his hand.

Ron rolled his eyes and finished his coffee, "good friends don't get pissed off about being called a prude, Harry. The guy likes you, probably more than he should." He frowned and looked at Harry properly, "and like I said before, instead of calling him a prude you should probably figure out why he is so distant with you."

"You guys calling Draco Malfoy a prude?" Pansy asked suddenly from behind them, she was stumbling over to the bar and shielding her eyes from the blaring light.

"Yeah, well isn't he?" Harry asked, looking at her as she climbed onto a stool.

"A prude? Hardly," Pansy shook her head taking the cup of tea Blaise made her, "guy's had more girlfriends than you've had fans, Potter." She took a drink turning her eyes to Harry, "why do you think he is a prude?"

Harry raised a brow, "he doesn't ever want to do anything, ya know like anything."

Pansy looked at Harry then around the other three sitting there, "wait is Draco bi?"

"Isn't he?" Ron asked, "I mean I thought he was gay, but you just mentioned girlfriends.."

"He messed around with a lot of girls at Hogwarts, after the war though he's been single." Blaise corrected, "the blokes never dated a guy before, or at least openly."

Harry sat back in the stool and blew out a breath, "oops."

Ron narrowed his eyes, "once a-fucking-gain Harry you overreact and you made things worse than they have to be."

Harry threw his hands up defensively, "well, it isn't quite like the guy likes to offer information up about himself. And I can't make him fucking speak to me."

Pansy snickered, "I didn't even realize you two were like together?"

Harry groaned, "my fucking point, he seems to just tolerate me. How am I supposed to work with that?"

"Stop trying so hard, mate," Blaise suggested and reached out to help Hermione with the food.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, "I bet you'll find if you stop trying so hard and just let him be he might even open up some."

"If you're pushing him, Potter, you won't get anywhere." Pansy added, drinking her tea, "he's not the kinda bloke that trusts easily; especially after everything that has happened with his family. He's alone, Potter, and..."

"You're not even sure if he's gay." Harry finished and pushed back from the counter, "I'll go apologize and check on him, we'll be down in a bit."

"Hey Harry, maybe you should just try to be his friend," Ron suggested quietly, "time to let your childhood crush go, maybe?" Harry frowned as he walked out of the room, he might not even be gay? That would explain the no staying over, the limited kissing, him never trying to get me off...

Harry thought he was just overly submissive and shy, and well a little prude. But now, maybe Harry had be wrong. He might have been the bad guy. The Gryffindor stopped in front of the bedroom door and listened. He could hear drawers opening and closing on the other side, he took a deep breath, "Draco," he said softly pushing the door open to see a freshly showered Draco standing in his jeans. "Hey, I'm sorry I said that stuff."

"Get out," Draco growled in anger jerking his shirt over his head and running his fingers through his hair.

"Draco, come on, let me apologize," Harry begged walking over, closing the door behind him, he bit his lip staring at the other not sure what to say, "I'm sorry, Draco. It won't happen again," Harry said rather formally and offered his hand, "I promise."

Draco stared down at the other's hand and took it, giving him a small shake, "thank you."

"Come on, mate, breakfast is ready," Harry pulled after a moment dropping his hand and stepping to open the door. Ron's words echoing in his mind, maybe it is time to let your childhood crush go.

Draco looked over his freshly cleaned house, everyone had left a few hours ago everyone except Harry who had offered to clean the dishes which Draco could hear him putting away now. He had been kind of distant while everyone was there and even after they left... it wasn't the same.

"Hey Potter," Draco started walking into the kitchen to see Harry close a cabinet, "I got two tickets to the quidditch match this weekend do you want to go?"

Harry lifted a brow, "I don't know, mate, don't have anyone else to go with?" He asked and leaned his hands against the counter while looking at Draco.

Draco almost cringed at being called 'mate' for the umpteenth time since this morning happened. Admittedly he had grown used to being called baby from the other, maybe even liked it. "I don't know who else I would take... mate." He answered emphasizing the word awkwardly, and if Harry minded he didn't let it show.

"Well, think it over and if you don't have anyone else to go with then sure I can go," Harry smiled and grabbed his jacket off the back of the bar stool slipping it on.

"You're leaving?" Draco asked in shock glancing at the clock, "it's only Saturday."

"So?" Harry shrugged the jacket in place and gave his award winning smile to Draco, "I told Ron we'd go get a drink tonight."

Draco stared at the other uncertainly, he had gone with Harry and Ron to get drinks every Saturday for the last two months, until now. "Oh, right. Well..?"

Harry's smile never faltered as he walked to the door, right pass Draco - who was waiting for the kiss if he was honest. "I'll see ya next week sometime, okay?" Harry asked from the door turning to look over his shoulder, Draco nodded quietly, "owl me if you change your mind about the game, if not I'll be here Saturday morning for sure. Bye, mate."

Harry walked out of the door in a hurry, shutting it behind him. Draco looked after the door sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, what the fuck was that?

* * *

 _9 June 2005_

 _Harry, I'll be busy. Take my tickets, have fun!_

 _Cheers Draco, xx_

Harry looked down at the paper, the tickets in his hand. "What's that?" Ron asked peering over his shoulder then he stepped back, "oh."

"Want to go to the game tomorrow?" Harry asked throwing the note down on his desk and holding up the tickets.

Ron pulled a face, "I think you should ask him," Ron said with a shrug, "but that's just my opinion."

"Ask who what?" Hermione asked, walking up with two cups of tea handing one to Ron, Ron nodded towards the desk and she read the paper, "yeah I think the ball's in your court Harry."

Harry sat down and rolled his eyes, "I can't do both at the same time, fuck. First you tell me to lay off him and then you tell me to make a move?" Harry groaned throwing the tickets on his desk as well.

"You haven't seen the man all week," Hermione started in a whisper, "he's reaching out to you, Harry."

"I can't just be his friend, 'Mione." Harry answered with a glare.

"He called you Harry," Ron said with a point, "that's a good sign?"

Harry grumbled and snatched up the tickets and the note, turning to the bin and throwing them in, "what the fuck ever, now let's get back to work." He snapped and turned pointedly to ignore them, his mind spinning as his thoughts went directly to Draco. Harry picked up a fresh piece of parchment and scribbled a note back to Draco.

 _Draco, I'll pick you up at 11, don't keep me waiting!_

 _Cheers Harry, xxx_

Harry rolled the parchment and handed it to an errand boy instructing him to get it in the mail soon, then he turned back to his work settling in.

"Harry!" Hermione chided, kicking his chair as he started dozing off. "Honestly Harry, finish your report so I can turn mine in!" She scolded as he sat up properly, he rubbed his eyes taking his glasses off and stretched seeing someone running at him. He pushed his glasses back in place looking properly to see the errand boy running towards him.

"Mister Potter, I have a letter for you," he said and handed the rolled parchment to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry answered and took it opening it to see his same exact letter he sent Draco, "hey, boy! This is the one I sent."

The boy shrugged, "I don't know Mister Potter."

Hermione and Ron shared a look, before she looked at Harry properly, "it means he's moved, Harry."

"I know what the fuck it means, Hermione!" Harry snapped ripping the paper up and throwing it away, "whatever."

* * *

 _14 August 2008_

 _Our Hero, Then and Now._

 _Part Two: Now:_

 _Coming face to face with Harry Potter, after all these years, for the second time was just as shocking and surreal as it was the first time. We met in a small coffee shop so as not to be bothered by unwelcome guests, Harry mentioned he still gets 'fans' coming up to him._

 _You might think meeting Harry Potter would be welcoming, warm and unlike anything else you ever get to do in your life and you'd only be right about one part. It is quite unlike anything else you'll ever do in your life. In this installment we will be looking at who the-boy-who-lived is just now a days. He's freshly turned 28, very fit and very single. I was shocked to see him drink more sugar in his tea than tea itself, but once we settled in with our cuppas we were able to get down to business and he was willing to answer practically any question I could have had._

 _Cont. 4_

Draco looked down at the newspaper article, and opened the newspaper skimming the pages as he flipped through to page 4. "Keeping tabs on me?"

Draco's eyes grew wide and he looked up throwing the paper on the table to see Harry standing before him, leaning against the back of the chair in front of him. "When are you going to stop?" Draco asked and stood up, pushing away from the table in shock.

Harry chuckled and ran a hand through his hair coolly, smiling the smile Draco had grown to love and didn't realize how much he had missed it until he saw it. "Just leave me alone, Potter. Stop doing this to me."

"Doing this to you?" Harry shook his head, "you're the one that always leaves me."

"I don't have time for this Potter," Draco growled and ripped his coat off the back of the chair turning to leave the coffee shop.

Harry easily kept pace, stepping outside of the shop when Draco did. "Oh come on, I just wanted to say hi." Harry said and gripped Draco's hand when he realized the other was going to disapparate. They came to a halt in front of the Manor and Harry blinked looking up at the castle of a house.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Draco yelled and pushed Harry roughly sending him toppling backwards.

"Just talk to me," Harry pleaded as he steadied himself.

"Fuck off Potter," Draco yelled turning to face him properly, "stop showing up! Stop confusing me! Stop everything! You're everywhere, Potter, and I hate it." Draco said jabbing his finger at the other, "every-fucking-where I look you are. People talking about you, people reading about you, people telling stories about you... People that don't know a single thing about you because if they didn't they wouldn't be fucking star struck by you!" Draco continued his index finger pressing against Harry roughly, "you're an asshole, you're a prat, you fucking use people until they have nothing left and then leave them." Tears were streaming down Draco's face now, his voice quivering and his yelling coming out in a small voice, "you make people fall for you and tear them up." Harry stared with a shocked look, uncertainly, "then you show right back up like you did nothing wrong, like you are just fucking perfect. But I'll tell you Harry Potter, you're the fucking worst!"

"I'm the worst?" Harry snapped his tone not at all matching the look on his face. He was trying to be strong, he was trying to be serious and hard but he couldn't, not with the blonde crying.

"You're the worst and I fucking hate you," Draco growled through his sob.

"You left me Draco Malfoy, so many times! You never called, you just walked away. Moved without notice." Harry said in disbelief, "I was so in love with you, so in love I couldn't even leave you alone and you just left."

Draco shook his head, laughing in a dark way, "In love with me? In love with a.. prude?" Draco closed the distance, his face dark as he looked Harry in the eye, "that's what you called me wasn't it, before you left?" Draco asked, his voice deep and dark, "I wouldn't fuck you and you left?"

Harry blinked, pulling back, "what?" That isn't what had happened at all, was it?

"You gave up on me before I even had a chance to prove myself to you," Draco said in the same tone, his eyes dark and lifeless, "you were the first guy I had ever been with, you were the first guy I was trying to be with and you just left. You left me alone, after I put so much of me into you."

"You're going to stand over there and tell me you gave me your all, Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked with a glare shaking his head, "I know shit about you, and that isn't for lack of trying." He spat with a growl, "I know shit about you and you're still going to stand there and act like I do? Like I did? I tried so fucking hard, and you just pushed me and pushed me. Dodged the questions, avoided the conversations until we were just two friends with an occasional kiss. You didn't give me anything to go off of, you didn't even tell me I was the first. I had to find out from Parkinson." Harry snapped at him, "they told me to be your friend first, so I was trying and you left."

"Friend or lover, you don't just leave!" Draco roared and in an instant he had his wand out and pressed against Harry's neck, "I fucking hate you."

"Do it," Harry said with a sneer, "get rid of me, do the world a fucking favor."

"I should," Draco answered with a dark glare.

"You know the words, Draco, just fucking do it."

"You wish Harry," Draco stepped back his hand still extended, "get out of here or I'll hurt you."

"I'm not leaving," Harry stood there defiantly.

"Sectumsempra," Draco growled and turned walking through the gate and up to his house, his robes billowing behind him. The last sound he heard was Harry's struggled breathing.


	2. Kerosene And Ketemine

**A/n:** D'aw they cute and stuff. Idk. Enjoy!

 **Warnings:** None. Just fluffy, so much fluffy. Oh, biting? And slashy. And fluffy.

Totally A/U. DracoxHarry. I don't own HP or the world, I'd give Harry and Draco addiction if I did.

* * *

 _August 2008_

 **"Maste** r Malfoy," a house elf called walking into the study and looked up at Draco, who was pouring himself another drink. "We put him in the guest bedroom on this floor and have everything set up. Is there anything else you need?"

"The Prophet from today, please," Draco answered bringing the drink to his lips for a sip, he had been pacing back and forth for the past two hours only stopping to refill his glass. I can't believe I did that, he growled to himself with a deep sigh, I shouldn't have done that. Draco finished his drink and sat it on the desk then walked over to the study door opening it and hurrying down the hallway. He stopped in front of the guest room door, giving it a small push.

Before him was Harry, lying on the bed with his eyes closed Draco stared at him a long moment, taking in the curve of his jaw and drunkenly thinking over how his lips would taste pressed against his. He didn't want those thoughts to plague him so he reached for the door handle freezing and pressed against the door, looking around it to see Harry looking around the room.

"That fucking git," Harry grumbled then he laughed quietly, Draco saw his shadow moving and heard the bed creaking. "He hexed me, I can't believe it." Draco crept away from the door, starting down the hallway quickly so he wasn't caught. The door behind him was swung open and Harry's voice wrapped around him, "Draco?"

Draco stopped his almost run away and took a deep breath turning to look at him over his shoulder, "I see you're feeling better, Potter." He answered as terse as he could, his voice coming out in a rush.

"I am...thanks for saving me," Harry smirked walking towards Draco. He stopped when he was only inches from the blonde, "I've never felt more alive," he continued, "what's next?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, pulling a face of distaste, "you leaving is next."

"I already told ya, Draco, I'm not going anywhere."

"You are, out of here."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Harry and Draco stared, neither blinking as they looked at each other with glares to match their heated tone. "You don't really hate me, do you?" Harry asked after a second, his body coming to its full length, Harry was only a few inches taller than him.

"I do," Draco answered, "get your things and leave."

"No, I don't think so."

"Think so, what?"

"To both, honestly," Harry waved and turned looking around the place, "I don't think you hate me Draco and I don't think I'll be leaving."

Draco groaned, "I'm writing Hermione."

"Do it," Harry spat, the only first real emotion he had shown the other since he woke up. Draco pressed his hand to the study door stepping in well aware Harry was following him. "Do what you always do, run away."

"We're not doing this again," Draco growled out, "it was a mistake, Harry. I shouldn't have entertained the idea of an us all those years ago and neither should you have. We'll never workout, so leave me alone."

"You're wrong," Harry grabbed Draco tightly, "stop doing this." His tone was soft, and he pulled Draco tight against him, "tell me you don't miss it, tell me you don't miss us... just hanging out. Forget everything else, Draco, just tell me you don't feel this."

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't miss it, Potter. I want you to leave."

"No you don't." Harry whispered, his lips hovering over Draco's collarbone. "You want this too, just like me."

Draco pulled back, pushing Harry away, "I don't want this, Potter, because every time we entertain this idea I get hurt. You eat me alive, and you spit me back out."

"I'm different now, Draco, I promise." Harry begged his hand gripping the pale one tightly, "let me show you, give me a chance to show you."

Draco shook his head, and pulled away from Harry, "you need rest, go lay down."

"I'm not leaving you again," Harry shook his head, "every time I do you slip away." He looked around the study and moved over to the couch, sitting down.

"If you think I'm leaving you alone in this Manor you're wrong," Draco scoffed as Harry sat down and he moved over to his desk. The Prophet was on top he glanced over at Harry seeing the raven haired man already laying down and drifting off, so he sat at the desk and picked up the newspaper.

 ** _Our Hero, Then and Now._**

 ** _Part Two: Now:_**

 _Coming face to face with Harry Potter, after all these years, for the second time was just as shocking and surreal as it was the first time. We met in a small coffee shop so as not to be bothered by unwelcome guests, Harry mentioned he still gets 'fans' coming up to him._

 _You might think meeting Harry Potter would be welcoming, warm and unlike anything else you ever get to do in your life and you'd only be right about one part. It is quite unlike anything else you'll ever do in your life. In this installment we will be looking at who the-boy-who-lived is just now a days. He's freshly turned 28, very fit and very single. I was shocked to see him drink more sugar in his tea than tea itself, but once we settled in with our cuppas we were able to get down to business and he was willing to answer practically any question I could have had._

 _Cont. 4_

Draco flipped to page 4, his eyes scanning over the article before he sat back in his chair reading.

 ** _Now that you're done saving the world, Harry, what is it that fills your days?_**

 _Harry: Not a lot if I'm honest. I spend a lot of time reading, even more time building._

 ** _Building? What type of building do you do?_**

 _I build small things, simple things. A lot of furniture type things, I give them to people in need. People who don't have belongings, so they have at least something to call their own. I was one of them once, and sometimes that doesn't feel all too long ago._

 _You just turned 28 it's been 10 years since the war, a huge milestone honestly. 10 years of peace._

 _10 years of peace, is amazing. I feel so blessed to have been able to help out the world so much and in the ways I could. Being an adult, though. It is far from my cup of tea I am gathering. After the war I went straight to work, I didn't go back and take my exams I worked as an Auror for a while up until just a few months ago, actually. Now, I build things. I don't have much anymore, much of anything._

 _I don't even feel complete, not anymore. There is a huge part of something missing - it's just gone. I don't have any family... uhm, I do have some very good, good friends but I'm a bother more often than I am a help, I don't like children and they have two so a lot of the time I don't put myself out there to be around them, and I know they are trying to raise a family and take care of themselves. Plus I'm still trying to figure me out._

 ** _Not liking children, huh? Does that mean you don't want any, any day?_**

 _I don't see myself adopting, if that is what you mean. I don't have an interest in adopting and I don't like women so I don't have an interest in getting one pregnant._

 ** _Now the rumor was you and the Weasley girl were together for a while, was that correct?_**

 _Oh, yeah we were. A few years, she is a great girl. Amazing honestly, I loved her and cared for her very dearly but I just knew. For a long time I thought I was bisexual, or maybe just interested in men but I knew shortly after we decided to take it to the next level._

 _Ginny though, she's amazing, sweet and kind. She's practically perfect just not exactly my type._

 ** _Bisexual? How long have you been interested in the other sex?_**

 _Most of my life, ever since I can remember. I didn't date much in school, you see, I had a lot on my plate but there was a few people I tended to notice, think of. Most men, I'll admit, but Ginny was one of the few girls I found myself attracted too._

 ** _So, you crushed on blokes in school, who were they?_**

 _Ah, I don't mind telling you but it might not be fair for them. I do respect them and who they are._

 _Fair enough, care to tell me your type? Give some guys a head start?_

 _It'd be real pointless to give people a head start, I'm in love Skeeter, with the most amazing guy anyone will ever know. He's perfect, he's beautiful, he's soft and kind... he has a terrible sense of humor and he's honestly, absolute trash at dancing._

 _He doesn't like many people and he trusts less people than he likes. He's brilliant, he knows so much - far more than I thought he would. And, he's good with his hands, spent a lot of time working construction. He's quiet and shy, he's horrible at holding his liquor and he's fantastic at up and leaving during tough times. But, gosh, is he perfect. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him, dream about him, wish he was with me._

 ** _That sounds like love, Harry. I say you got yourself a keeper, but if you got yourself someone so great then what do you mean you're single?_**

 _Oh, we're not together. He's, uh, busy with his life or so I would assume. He hasn't talked to me in three years._

 ** _Three years, Harry? And, you're still hung up?_**

 _Beyond belief._

Draco sat the newspaper down and looked over the sleeping Harry Potter on his couch, he folded the newspaper and put it in his top drawer before standing and walking over to Harry, he couldn't read anymore. He didn't want to.

"Potter," he said with a shoulder shake, "come on, get up." His voice was quiet as he gave him another shoulder shake, "let's get you to bed."

"I don't wanna leave you," Harry gripped the wrist of the hand that was giving him a jolt awake.

"Just moving you to bed, c'mon you gotta walk with me you're too heavy for me to carry." Draco whispered quietly as he started to help him sit up.

"Don't leave," Harry pleaded urgently, his voice quiet and laced with fatigue. Draco finally heaved Harry to his feet and the two walked out of the study, Draco looked towards the stairs and shook his head turning to head back down the hallway, there was no way he was going to be getting Harry up those stairs.

He sat the Gryffindor on the bed and pushed him back before taking his feet and helping him lay down then he pulled the covers up around the other. Harry looked around, seeming to be waking up slightly and Draco crawled up on the bed next to him, he looked over to the blonde as he laid down under the covers the two shared a quiet look, "we can be friends," Draco finally whispered.

"I'll take friends," Harry answered, his eyes drooping from exhaustion. "You did a number on me," he added before shutting his eyes.

"I learned," Draco answered just as quiet, reaching out to brush Harry's hair back.

The brunette smiled softly, "I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"No, you won't," Draco shook his head and watched Harry frown, "you won't be back to normal for a while, you should have told someone."

"You left," Harry whispered, he didn't accuse him or say it harshly it was just a fact. "Who else was I supposed to tell?"

"Get some sleep Harry, we'll see how normal you are in the morning," Draco decided on saying and he laid there until the raven haired male drifted off.

 **Draco jol** ted sitting up straight and looking around the still dark room in shock. He could see the outline of his door opened and a body standing in the doorway, "lumos!" He called hurriedly and his wand lit showing Harry standing the doorway, breathing heavily, "what the fuck Potter?"

Harry seemed almost sheepish as he looked at Draco, clutching his side, "you have too many stairs, I uh..." Harry started and ran a hand through his hair trying to relax, "I thought you were gone."

"It's my goddamn house," Draco snapped, "now go back to bed." He demanded before noxing the light from his wand silently and turned to lay it on his bedside table, he heard the door shut and watched as the outline of Harry moved across his room in the moonlight, feeling the bed dip next to him.

"You're cute when you're angry, it's a different side than what I know," Harry whispered as he crawled into the bed.

Draco narrowed his eyes, knowing the other couldn't see him, "get in your own bed, not mine." He knew he sounded childish and scowled as the covers got adjusted, "and don't call me cute! Don't push your luck, Potter."

"Okay I won't call you cute," Harry agreed, but didn't get up. Draco heard the glasses being laid on the bedside table and the others wand and Draco laid back with a huff realizing Harry wouldn't be leaving the bed tonight.

When Draco woke the next time light was flitting through his dark grey drapes he moved to push up freezing when his hand made contact with Harry's bare chest. Oh no, he stayed still and took in his surroundings. Harry was still asleep sprawled out on the bed and Draco could tell he had been laying on the others chest.

The Slytherin quickly moved away, lying on his pillow and side as he looked at the raven haired man. Harry was breathing heavily, almost a snore but in a more soothing way. His hair was a mess, covering the side of his face and he was taking up every inch of available space on the bed, his leg even taking up space on Draco's side.

Draco watched the other squint his eyes, blinking a few times before rolling over and looking towards Draco he reached out, and Draco stayed still. His glasses weren't on, and the blonde didn't want to be caught sneaking a peek at the other man so he laid as still as he could. He wasn't sure what Harry saw when he looked without his glasses, all he knew was that it was fuzzy and not good. He had a hunch it was only outlines as Harry grumbled when his fingers fell short of making contact with Draco's body and he reached a bit further until finally the fingers slid over Draco's arm.

The fingers slipped down Draco's shoulder, across his pronounced collarbone and up his neck then his thumb slid across Draco's jaw and over his lips, where it lingered. The blonde watched Harry's smile, it was sweet, soft and sad. Then his hand fell away and Draco saw it reaching for his glasses, causing him to close his eyes. "Draco," Harry spoke quietly his hand reaching out to give the other a nudge, "time to wake up," he whispered quietly and nudged him again. Draco propped one eye open and looked at Harry, while rolling away. The brunette chuckled, "do you care if I shower?"

Draco lifted his free shoulder burrowing under the covers more when Harry pulled them back, "want to join?" He asked from the doorway the Slytherin could hear his smirk without even looking.

"Harry, friends don't shower together," he answered with a grunt not looking at the other.

"They could...," Harry added and just when Draco was about to tell him to piss off he heard the water running and finally looked over seeing the door halfway open but no Harry insight so he got up, grabbed his clothing quickly pulling them on and running out of the room without another word.

 **Harry tr** ue to his word never left Draco alone, wherever Draco was Harry was too. And, honestly, Draco didn't mind at all he had missed Harry's company though he would never admit it, the blonde was teaching him potions for his business and Harry was helping as much as he could. Even getting a few nods of approval from the painting of Severus the Slytherin had hanging up in the room he conducted his brewing in.

It had been a week and from the looks of it, Harry was moving in. At some point he had left to gather clothing but it wasn't any time Draco could remember so he figured it must have been when he was sleeping. The blonde couldn't figure out the fear but he didn't push the topic either, Draco didn't push any topic with Harry he also didn't bother asking questions. The two were just together, not alone. That was it.

This had to be the longest amount of time Harry had let Draco be on his own and he was outside flying, while the blonde watched him from the study window drinking his tea. "Master Malfoy, you have a guest," a house elf greeted and Draco looked over with an accepting nod.

A moment later Hermione was standing in the middle of the study with her son in her arms, "Hermione!" Draco excitedly sat his cup down and wrapping his arms around her in a hug before reaching out and taking the baby from her, cradling the small boy in his hold.

Hermione sat down on the couch, watching Draco as he held Hugo, "how is he?"

Draco looked up after a moment, still rocking Hugo back and forth, "I don't know, 'Mione. He's a right mess, I'll tell ya that." Draco sighed and moved out of the way as a house elf brought in a fresh tray of tea with an extra cup for Hermione. "He won't leave me alone, he's scared I'll leave. He doesn't talk much, like at all, unless he's asleep which he won't sleep unless he's in my bed." Draco explained with a heavy sigh, nuzzling Hugo close.

"What's he say?" Hermione asked fixing her tea as she asked.

"He screams a lot, I don't tell him though. He screams lots of angry words," Draco looked at her, sitting down on the couch and propping Hugo against his chest, "he whispers my name too, it's like the calm before the storm."

Hermione sat back against the chair, "what are you going to do?"

"We're friends, I told him that."

"Has he tried... anything?"

"No, he's been very respectful." Draco nodded, leaning forward and grabbing his tea cup before taking a sip, "he's not the Harry I know, or knew I should say. I shouldn't have left him 3 years ago."

Hermione gave a small sad smile, "well, he's here now and you're here now. I bet you two will figure it out."

Draco shrugged, "we'll see, it's hard for him to be my friend. I can tell he holds back a lot, I can see him struggle." Draco frowned and ran his hand over Hugo's hair, "do you think he loves me?"

"Yeah, I really do." Hermione answered, smiling as Draco held her son. "Where is he?"

"Flying," Draco gave a jerk towards the window, "he's been out there a few hours, and he's like clockwork though he'll be in for a tea in a few minutes. How's Rose doing?" Draco asked changing topics and held Hugo while listening to Hermione talk about Rose. When Harry came bounding in through the open study he almost froze at the sight of Hermione perched in her seat. She didn't stop her story, and Harry didn't interrupt he just moved over to make himself a cuppa and sat next to Draco on the two seater.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry smiled once she finished talking.

"Hey Harry," Hermione returned the smile, "how are you feeling?"

"Been better," he shrugged, taking a sip of the tea and glanced over at Draco. Draco had his eyes closed, as he rocked the baby slowly nuzzling him against his chest. "No Ron or Rose?"

"They're having a dad and daughter day," Hermione smiled fondly, "the two of them are inseparable."

"Good," Harry gave an awkward and obviously forced smile.

"Who is taking Rose this weekend?" Draco asked, looking up at Hermione in question.

"Molly is going to."

"Well, I could have watched her too Hermione," he frowned while pouting, his lips pushed out.

"Two is a handful, Draco, bub will be enough of one." She laughed and looked at her watch, "speaking of, I am supposed to meet them over there soon," jumping she took Hugo when Draco passed him to her.

"Too?" Harry asked looking towards Draco with a raised brow.

"I am watching Hugo this weekend," Draco answered, "Ron and Hermione are having a romantic getaway." Harry's eyes widened in shock and he turned away with a groan. "You can leave at any time." Draco snapped, taking Hugo back when Hermione passed him to him.

"Alright, Drake, the house elves took the bags and stuff, you should have everything you need," Hermione grinned and gave Draco a one armed hug before turning and hugging Harry as well.

"Bye Herms, have fun," Draco smiled as she hurried out the door.

"Bye 'Mione!" Harry called and once she was gone he looked at Draco, "do this often?"

"I used to watch Rose for them too, still do. Today just Hugo though," the blonde smiled as he looked down at Hugo, bouncing him in his arms. "Such a sweet baby boy, aren't you Hugo?" Draco asked kissing his forehead.

"I didn't know you liked children," Harry said after a moment.

"You don't know a lot of things about me, Harry," Draco started out of the room, heading to the nursery as Hugo was dozing off.

"I want to though," Harry smiled to himself at the fact Draco called him 'Harry' and watched the Slytherin laying his nephew down.

Draco stood and dimmed the lights before shutting the door silently, "what do you want to know?" He asked Harry stepping back into the study to pick up the tea tray.

"Everything," Harry gushed holding the door to the kitchen open and took a seat at a stool while watching. Draco set the tray down then he pulled himself up on the counter, looking at the other expectantly. The Gryffindor was a bit nervous, he hadn't had the chance to really talk to the blonde and now he did, "uh, so you like children?"

"I love children."

"How many do you want?"

"A lot, way more than I can have at this age."

"You're only 28, Draco, you can have children."

Draco rolled his eyes, "not really, I mean picture it. I'm 28 not in a relationship, mind you, nor does it look like I will be in one anytime soon. But let's say I find a guy my age, we work out and he actually wants to have children. So, by the time that topic gets brought up we're almost 30 and then 2 years for adoption and say we don't get rejected because we're a gay couple...eh, I've thought about it, a lot, Potter. I'm never going have to my own child."

"I bet you will, you just have to try. There are more than enough guys that would love to be in a relationship with you, I am sure."

Draco chuckled, "you're absolute shit at being not jealous just so you know Potter."

"Is that why we won't work out? The children thing?" Harry asked glancing over with a nervous sigh, Draco looked at him with a quirked brow and the brunette felt himself blush, "I'd have seven for you, Draco. You'd have to teach me, but I'd do it." The Slytherin laughed openly and Harry blushed even brighter feeling stupid, "I mean, I know you don't like me and all I'm just saying that if you ever decided to give me a shot because you know, I love you...I wouldn't bat an eye if you asked for children. Now or 10 years down the road." Draco's laugh turned into a smile as he studied the man.

"It's not that I don't like you, Harry," the blonde started and Harry's head snapped up at the mention of his first name for the second time in the last hour, "I like you, a lot. I really do, I'm just not so sure I should. You hurt me, and I deserve better than that."

"Yeah, you do," Harry agreed and he stood up, walking over to Draco, "but please give me a chance to prove I can be better, that's all I'm asking."

"I am," Draco answered, "don't fuck it up, Potter."

 **Harry wo** ke with a startle, his hand reaching out for Draco but the bed was cold and empty next to him. "Draco?" He called out frantically jumping up and grabbing his wand, "Draco?" He called again hurrying out of the room and looking out in the hallway. He saw a light down the stairs on and hurried down skidding to a halt when he heard the one he was looking for singing.

"Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines.. Ding ding dong, ding ding dong." Draco continued humming in tune and Harry peeked into the sitting room, watching the man rock the baby as he hummed. His eyes were closed and Harry stood quietly, leaning against the door frame with a smile.

"Wanna hold him, Potter?" Draco asked, peeking an eyelid open and gesturing towards Harry.

Harry swallowed nervously and stepped forward, "ok," he bent over Draco taking the baby from his arms and cradling him.

"Be gentle," Draco instructed his hand never leaving Hugo's head, "there you go." He smiled and Harry stood up more, bouncing him slowly.

"The song?" He asked after a moment, looking at Draco.

"Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines.." Draco sang softly, Harry watching his mouth, "ding, ding dong. Ding, ding dong."

"You're perfect," Harry smiled and looked back down at Hugo. He hummed the tune softly, his chest vibrating as Hugo fell asleep.

Hermione stared at Draco, laughing, "what?" He growled with a snap.

"It's cute," she added after minute, her laughter subsiding, "he loves you Drake, you need to give him a chance."

"A chance?" Draco growled, "he did it on purpose, but oh Merlin.." Draco groaned and fell onto the couch seat lulling his head back with a sigh.

"Alright, I got all of us te-" Harry started walking into the front room of Ron and Hermione's house, coming to a stop at the look on Draco's face.

"Alright, got the kids down," Ron smiled plucking a glass of tea from Harry and sitting next to Hermione, looking at the three properly.

"What's going on in here?" Harry asked, looking between Draco and Hermione.

"Nothing." "You." They answered at the same time and Draco looked at Hermione with a glare, "shut it, Granger." Harry chuckled at that and moved sitting next to Draco as he sat the cups down, shaking his head.

"How was Hugo?" Ron asked, his arm snaking across Hermione's shoulders.

"He was great," the Slytherin smiled, "an absolute doll, thank you so much for letting me watch him."

Ron smiled, "Rose was not happy Hugo got to go Uncle Dray's and she didn't."

"I told Hermione I would have been more than happy to take them both," he chuckled, "I'll take her out this week sometime, what day works best for you?"

Ron shrugged, "any, as far as I know, I can take her with me to work and you can grab her from the shop - hm?"

Draco thought it over, "I have a few appointments on Monday and Tuesday, how about Wednesday afternoon?"

Harry watched as Draco made the plans with Ron, he couldn't actually believe he didn't want to have children at one point in his life, (i.e. two days ago). Seeing Draco with Hugo and seeing Draco light up at the idea of taking Rose out for a day made Harry so happy. It was his whole future, how could he have not wanted this at one point?

Draco was his future, no matter what. Nothing was going to change that.

* * *

 _October 2008_

 **"Why do** we have to go?" Harry whined from the bed, he was flopped over his legs hanging off the side and he pouted towards the bathroom door.

Draco smiled as he came out of the bathroom and laughed loudly seeing the pout on Harry's face. "That isn't going to work."

Harry groaned and sat up, "fine," he crossed his arms and looked at Draco, "I get to pick the stupid costumes." He said after a moment.

"Oh, do you?" Draco asked with a quirked brow, watching as Harry's smile grew.

"Oh, I do."

 **Harry an** d Draco laughed as they looked at each other, "I did not stand that way!" Draco finally growled poking Harry in the side as he looked him over, "it's like this." Draco stood with his nose held high, and a practiced sneer on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes, "that's what I was doing!"

"No, it wasn't! You make it seem like you have something awful under your nose." Draco groaned and he pulled on an overly proud look before looking back at Harry properly.

Harry howled with laughed, "oh piss off Malfoy! I have never worn that expression in my life!"

"Yeah, you have. 4th year, remember that hideous fucking haircut you had," Draco asked and stood back adjusting the wig he had bought before pressing his wand to it. "I look just like you, 4th year."

Harry laughed shaking his head, "not even close!"

"No, I do. I just need a gaggle of girls and a golden egg and I'm all set."

Harry took him by the chin the extreme confidence wiping off his face and out came the shy, flushed face guy he had been living with for almost three months now. "The scar is crooked," Harry was saying and helped adjusting it then he stood back, "looking good Potter."

"I want to die every time you call me that," Draco collected himself with a throat clear.

Harry laughed and straightened his robes, well they were Malfoy's robes. Pitch black save the green Slytherin emblem on them, "never thought I'd see you in Gryffindor colors, Draco."

"I never thought I'd be in Gryffindor colors, Potter." He answered, "I feel like I'm missing something."

"Oh! I know what it is." Harry exclaimed and opened his own school trunk that he had brought over when the idea dawned on him, the two dressing up as each other at Hogwarts. He pulled out his old glasses, "I almost forgot." He pushed out both of the glass lenses, and handed them to Draco, "there we go."

"I don't wear glasses... Potter, got contacts?"

Harry nodded, "I do, I hate wearing them though." He grumbled and grabbed something else before stepping into the bathroom to put them in.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were me," the blonde laughed once he emerged, and reached out adjusting his dyed blonde hair.

Harry laughed, "same, I can't believe that is the hair you're going with, though," his groan was quiet after a second of staring at the man.

"Well, it fits my practiced Potter look." Draco snickered, then glanced at his watch, "come on, Potter, time to go."

About 10 minutes later the two of them strolled up the path to the Burrow. Both with their expressions in place as they started in. Harry as Draco knocking Draco as Harry out of the way effortlessly causing the other to laugh, "out of my way Pot-ter."

Draco chuckled and watched the other entering the house just as dramatically as he had been practicing all week around the manor before he followed suit, "Oh, this is gold!" Ron howled with laughter when he caught sight of the two, "absolute gold!" Hermione was laughing too hard to even talk and soon others around them got a glimpse of their costumes and fell to hysterics as well.

"Good pick eh, Malfoy?"

"I'd say so, Potter."

 **"Ahhhh," Drac** o groaned as he woke, pressing his hand to the ground and pushing himself up. He felt a pair of eyes on himself and looked to see Rose staring at him. "Hey Rosie," he whispered and reached over to press a kiss to her cheek.

Rose giggled and tackled him, pushing him back to his back, "UNCY DRAY!" She yelled excitedly, squeezing him, Draco bit the inside of his cheek the headache he had was pounding relentlessly. The blonde looked around the room, he was laying on the living room floor of Ron and Hermione's house he couldn't remember how he got here or when he got here.

"Uncle Draco needs medicine," he finally spoke up and stood as he held her, when he stood his blanket fell and he felt very naked, looking down he let out a startled yelp and grabbed the blanket wrapping it around his waist tying it so it wouldn't slide off again.

"Draco?" Hermione called, peeking into the room, "what's the matter?"

"I'm naked?" He asked holding Rose with one arm and the blanket up with the other hand.

Hermione laughed, "you and Ronald played drunk wizarding chess and when that got boring you played drunk strip wizarding chess."

"I lost?"

"You both lost," Hermione smiled and took Rose, "let Uncle Draco go change and then you can have him back." She was saying to the screaming Rose as she took her into the other room, Draco hurried to the bathroom, after grabbing his clothing off the ground groaning when he saw the door was closed.

He knocked on the door, "almost done!" Harry yelled back, Draco looked around awkwardly and started to push it open, "give me a second!"

"It's me," Draco called "is it okay?"

Harry jerked the door open quickly, the blonde almost fell in, and nodded, "get in."

Draco would have laughed if his head wasn't throbbing and shut the door behind him, "I stripped last night?" The Slytherin asked, feeling his face flush as the very naked and not covered at all Harry Potter stood before him brushing his teeth.

"Oh yeah you did," Harry winked at him through the mirror and Draco looked away, spotting a hangover cure on the sink picking it up and drinking it in one go. "And, who the fuck is screaming out there?"

Rose. "Oh shit," Draco sighed and dropped his blanket while quickly pulling his jeans on, "Rose, I had to change because I was naked and she wants me." Draco was saying and pulled the shirt over his head before turning the faucet on and ducking his head underneath it.

"She'd live without you for one second," Harry smirked turning around, still naked, and looking at Draco, "you got dressed awfully quick."

"Of course I did I can shower later," Draco said with a wave, "Rose wants me." And with that he left the bathroom, his face red as he hurried back into the living room and far away from naked Harry Potter.

"You okay?" Hermione asked looking Draco over with a lifted brow.

"Harry," Draco said and then bent and picked up the screaming Rose. "Ahh, Uncle Draco is here now!" He nuzzled his cheek against hers, "what're we going to do?" Rose made a 'brrroom' noise and Draco chuckled, "wanna play broom?" He asked sitting her on his arm. "Are you ready Miss Rose?" Rose giggled, nodding, "say go," Draco smiled at her tickling her sides.

"Go go go go go!" Rose squealed and Draco took off running through the house, his arm the 'broom' she was riding on.

Harry watched from the kitchen, standing there with Hermione as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "he sure loves those children."

"Yeah, he does." Hermione nodded as she cooked up breakfast.

"I told him I'd have a child, if he wanted." Harry said suddenly.

"I know he told me," Hermione smiled, "did you mean it?"

"I did, he can have whatever he wants," Harry took a drink of the coffee, smiling as he watched Draco finally stop and out of breath. "I love him, he's my ketamine... I can't get enough."

"Being addicted doesn't mean you love him," Hermione sighed softly as she looked up, "he deserves the best."

"He does," Harry nodded and gritted his teeth when Rose squealed loudly. "I hate kids, 'Mione."

Hermione laughed, turning the stove off as she put the bacon on a plate, "better get used to it, if you really want to make it work with him."

Harry took the plate setting the table as Ron came out holding his head with a groan, "'ey mate," Harry greeted Ron, "coffee?" Ron nodded, before laying his cheek on the table. Harry laughed, "Draco kicked your ass last night," he started as he poured Ron a coffee.

Hermione chuckled and shushed Harry, "they both lost." She shook her head and gave Harry a light smack, and Harry sat the coffee on the table for Ron receiving a grumble from the man.

"NOOOOO!" Rose squealed and Ron jumped up glaring into the living room.

"Oh, that has to stop," he groaned and Harry sat down, jerking his finger at Ron.

"See, I'd be like Ron."

Draco came into the kitchen with a giggling Rose on his shoulders and he sat down, "'ey Ron."

"You got her wound up Draco, you better get her unwound," Ron glared from his propped up position.

"Ah we're just playing," Draco laughed and pulled Rose down sitting her on his lap, "ready to eat big girl?"

"YESSSS!"

Draco chuckled, "Rose, we gotta stop yelling okay?" Rose shook her head and Draco quirked a brow, holding up his pinky, "want a promise?"

"Yes!"

"Then no more yelling, we talk quietly okay?" Draco scolded her seriously Rose nodded back seriously before taking his pinky and wrapping her hand around it. "Promise?"

"Pomice," she whispered before getting down and running over to her highchair.

"Thank you," Ron groaned and drank the hangover cure Hermione sat in front of him.

Everyone settled into their chairs making their plates and digging in, "this is amazing Hermione, thank you." Draco smiled before taking a bite.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione," Harry nodded shoving bacon in his mouth.

"I honestly have no idea how you are so fit," Draco gave the man sideways glance, "he has the worst eating habits." The blonde continued, "yet here he is, fit as ever."

Harry laughed munching on more bacon, "I do not have bad eating habits, and I am not really that fit, not anymore."

"Oh, like hell." Draco rolled his eyes and took a bite of the eggs, his cheeks red as he looked down wishing he hadn't said anything.

Ron chuckled, "he's always been that way, honestly."

"Yeah I figured," Draco lifted a shoulder then perked up at the sound of Hugo crying. "C-can I go get him?" He asked hurriedly as Hermione started to get up.

"You sure?" Hermione paused, Draco was already on his feet.

"If you don't mind, I'd love to."

"Yeah, that's fine." Hermione chuckled and Draco hurried up the stairs, going to get Hugo.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, "he thinks I'm fit?"

"Well Merlin, Harry you are." Hermione waved her hand, "now, shut up."

* * *

 _14 February 2009_

 **Draco to** ok a deep breath looking at himself in the mirror, I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. "Yeah?" He yelled jerking his head to the door when Harry pounded on it.

"You okay, Draco?" Harry asked through the door trying the handle.

"Stay out," Draco called, "I'm fine, I'll be out in a second." He waited quietly until he heard the retreating sound then the bed creaking. It was bed time, well past if Draco was honest. He had said he was taking a shower almost an hour and a half ago. I can do this. It is just Harry Potter out there. No one special, nothing special, Draco thought while staring at himself he flipped the light off, unlocking the door and walking out.

"You okay, Dray?" Harry asked getting off the bed from his sitting pose.

"I'm okay, Potter," Draco gave a nod and hurried over to the bed climbing up on it.

"Be right back," Harry smiled and closed the bathroom door behind him, Draco adjusted the sleeping pants he wore, and pulled his tank top off throwing it across the room scolding himself for not being brave enough to leave it in the bathroom.

It's just Harry, no need to be nervous. He said to himself, just Harry, its ok. I can be myself with him. I can do this. The blonde jumped up half standing, half sitting on the bed as he stared at Harry when he came through the door.

"Draco, really are you okay?" Harry asked and walked towards Draco with a concerned look on his face.

Now or never, Draco. Do it. He encouraged himself and then he lunged at Harry, eliciting a yelp from the other as he threw him against the wall with a roughness that was beyond awkward. The Slytherin slammed against Harry, pushing him against the wall and gave his hips a roll into the other. He had done things like this before, the two of them even had but he had never been the one to initiate and it had been years and Draco Malfoy was a ball of nerves and mush in the wake of Harry Potter.

The brunette stared at him with wide eyes, Draco's were tightly shut almost like he was squinting and Harry stood still against the wall in shock Draco's body hard and uncomfortable against his. What the fuck?

When Draco peeked an eye open looking at Harry's scared and worried expression and he felt a wave of rejection wash over him. It might have been four years since he and Harry had done anything and Harry was the last person he did anything with him, but he knew what rejection felt like.

This, it felt exactly like this.

He pulled back instantly, dropping his arms and tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at Harry, "S-sorry."

The Gryffindor cleared his throat, "was that intentional?"

Draco crossed his arms against his body, backing away, sure it was only a matter of time until Harry would move on. Only a matter of time until Harry would want to be just friends, for real. While Draco was being a nervous mess, and avoiding his attraction and love for the other, the other was bound to move on. Of course. "No, sorry." Draco spat out, angrily wiping his tears away.

"It felt intentional, I think?" Harry suggested, still pressed against the wall as if Draco was still awkwardly holding him down. "I mean, was it supposed to be spontaneous?"

"It was nothing, forget it!" Draco snapped, his anger and embarrassment taking over and Harry bringing it up was not helping him feel better at all.

"I don't want to forget it, I mean," Harry reached out pulling Draco towards him with a hand on the blonde's cheek his thumb wiping the tears away, "it was awful, but you kissed me." Harry whispered and closed the distance between them pressing his lips to Draco's in a much softer kiss, but the passion was still there.

It was pure passion, the two of them were kerosene and fire. Their mouths taking the others as their own and feeding the fire of passion as much as they could. When Harry pulled back Draco's eyes stayed closed and his lips searched for Harry's.

"You want me against the wall," Harry asked in a whisper, he didn't want to upset Draco and he most certainly didn't want to stop this either, "are you settled on that?"

Draco opened his eyes finally with a blush, Draco wasn't any more confident in himself now than he was before but the idea did appeal to him: not being submissive, for once in his life. He looked at Harry for a moment, quietly, his mind playing over a few of their heated moments all those years ago and Draco imagined himself in Harry's shoes. The things he said, the things he did, the way he seemed to take up all the space in the room, the way he seemed to be everywhere and all over him. Draco didn't want to be that person, he needed Harry to be that person.. But, maybe. Just once?

"Yes," Draco finally answered, kissing Harry softly.

Harry smiled pulling Draco close to him their bodies pressed up against each other roughly. He moved his mouth against the other's until he felt him relax, the blonde sighed into Harry's hot, open mouth and finally pressed his hands against Harry pushing him backwards against the wall. He held the other in place with a weak grasp his hips rocked up against Harry's stationary pose, baring his teeth, "Draco," Harry gasped out when the blonde bit his shoulder perhaps a little rougher rather than enjoyable.

He looked at the nervous blonde watching him struggle with his nerves, his hands were sweaty as they pressed against Harry's hips and his face was bright red as he breathed hard against Harry's neck. The Gryffindor slipped his arms around Draco rubbing his palm against the others back in a soothing way and Draco tensed from the touches at first, his body aching for it. For release.

He ground his hips tightly against Harry rocking them forward in a circular motion and Harry rubbed his back softly as Draco's mouth worked his neck leaving marks, bites and suckles on the tight skin. Draco groaned loudly his chest rubbing against Harry's taut chest and he pressed his lips back to Harry's. Their teeth clashing but Draco was too far gone now to feel it. He bit Harry's lip as they kissed, sucking on it hungrily and then his mouth popped open his moan lost in Harry's mouth as his hips stuttered forward.

Harry stayed as still as he had just moments before his hands pressed to the small of Draco's back, his mouth half open, his eyes wide and his body frozen against the hard wall of the room. Draco's breathing was rough and he pushed back from Harry in an instant, "I fucked up." Was all he said as he backed away from the other, falling on the bed when his legs hit it.

"You didn't," Harry gushed suddenly, not sure if he should move or not, "you didn't fuck up at all, Draco."

"I did," Draco whispered his face shading and his body rigid.

"No, no, no," Harry answered while stepping away from the wall and inching towards the distressed man.

"I shouldn't have done this, I didn't mean to..." Draco trailed off his whole body a light shade of pink from embarrassment, his hand swiping out between them as his head fell.

Harry wasn't sure if he meant just what exactly happened or if he meant coming onto him. "Draco, really, it's okay. Nothing to be embarrassed about," Harry grinned and dropped to his knees in front of Draco, looking at him properly. The blonde frowned a fresh set of tears falling and Harry cupped his cheeks holding his face as he thumbed the tears away.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered and Harry could see his eyes trailing across his neck. He had felt a few trickles of blood and knew there were a few bruises already formed as well, "I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry smiled at the use of his name, and leaned forward slowly before pressing a much softer kiss to Draco's swollen lips. "Don't apologize," Harry whispered against the lips, then he pulled back to stand. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sleeping pants before placing them on the bed, "I'll be back in a moment, give you some privacy." Harry suggested, starting towards the door.

"No, don't." Draco said, standing suddenly, reaching out for Harry, "don't leave me."

Harry woke to the feeling of a tickle on his side, his body quivering slightly as he cracked an eye open. He saw the outline of Draco lying against him and reached for his glasses, pushing them in place. When he looked down again he saw Draco was lying on top of him his fingers tracing the muscles of his body.

"When you wake up you gasp," Draco greeted him quietly, turning to look at Harry, "almost like you haven't breathed in a long time."

Harry smiled down at the blonde and ran his fingers through his messy hair, "good morning."

Draco leaned up and kissed his chest, his legs tangled up in Harry's, "you were dreaming about me?"

Harry lifted a brow with a grin, "I was, how'd you know?"

"You were whispering my name," Draco softly kissed Harry's collarbone whose mouth popped open when he felt the others hand brush over his shaft, "and then I felt this."

He grabbed the blonde's wrist in a loose hold, "careful what you start, Draco." Draco's face flushed bright red and Harry's arm tightened as he started to pull back and sit up, keeping him pressed against his body. "Not trying to go anywhere are you?"

Draco shook his head no, quickly, avoiding Harry's intense gaze. His fingers twitched and Harry pressed his hand down against his own shaft watching Draco's eyes widen at the gesture. His fingers moved uncertainly as he palmed Harry through his boxers, the black haired man shuddering with a sigh, his eyes staying locked with Draco's. Draco, with the help of Harry's hand pressed against his, started moving with more confidence.

"Why do I make you so nervous?" He whispered, watching the nerves flashing across Draco's face.

"You're Harry Potter," Draco answered his face flushing as he admitted it and then he looked down biting his lip, "and I'm just Draco."

Harry flipped them over so he was hovering above Draco, looking down at him, "you're more than just Draco to me." Harry whispered, "you're everything." The Slytherin blushed and looked away his hand dropping, he watched Draco pulling away from him and sighed quietly, sitting back, "I'll go shower."

Draco looked up, "I.." Harry paused, on his knees Draco's leg between his own, "I thought?"

"What?"

"Y'know.." Draco trailed off blushing as he failed to use words.

Harry smiled, "that's not important to me, you're important to me." He whispered, "you don't feel comfortable yet. It's fine."

"I want you," Draco whispered, throwing Harry off as the raven haired man looked down at Draco in question, "I want to know what you were dreaming about, please tel- Please show me?"

"Am I really your first guy?" Harry asked staring at him seriously.

Draco nodded looking down at Harry's barely concealed erection and back up to his bright green eyes, "please?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Harry spoke softly and trailed his hand up Draco's leg.

"Yes," Draco nodded, swallowing nervously and his breath came out in a burst of air.

Harry dipped down, his lips moving over Draco's soft body, he playfully nipped the alabaster skin leaving soft light pink marks where his teeth had been. Draco sighed with the feeling and shivered as Harry's hands slid over his skin, they were rough compared to Draco's skin and moved hungrily not at all matching the way their owners mouth was tasting the pale body before him. Harry slipped his hands down and under Draco's sleeping pants, his fingers wrapping around the cock and stroking it slowly.

"You," Draco breathed out in a hiss as his hands were gripping Harry's waist.

"This is my dream Draco Malfoy," Harry smiled down at Draco, watching the blonde blush his hands falling to the bed as Harry stroked him harder, faster. His lips sucked at the back of Draco's jaw, where the neck and jaw meet, and Draco gasped lifting off the bed as he cried out his hips moving to thrust up into Harry's hand. "Mm," Harry hummed, kissing along Draco's jaw line and up to his lips as he pulled his hand away and pushed the pants down to leave him naked on the bed before him.

Harry sat on his knees between Draco's legs, pushing his own boxers down then he grabbed Draco by the hips pulling him forward, their eyes locked as Harry rubbed his cock against Draco, smearing his precum over the others dick. This was the first time they had touched this way, before it was always Harry getting Draco off - not that he minded in the slightest and Draco had definitely not tried at all to help the other. This was different. Completely different.

Harry thrust up unable to help himself the two of them moaning and he reached down grabbing Draco up in his arms. He wasn't close enough, he couldn't be close enough he wanted nothing more than to wrap around him and never let him go. Draco seemed to understand this as he wrapped both of his arms around Harry tightly, his legs coming out to wrap around his hips and the two clutched each other, as they rubbed against each other roughly. Harry pressed his lips up in a kiss, slipping his tongue in Draco's mouth without much of a warning tasting the other's moan as it slipped out.

He felt Draco's hand grip his shaft loosely, and thrust up into the hand their chests brushing against each other. Harry trailed his palm down Draco's neck and shoulder, "I'm close," the blonde whispered pulling back and opening his eyes as he looked at Harry.

Harry smiled against his lips, kissing him briefly and gripped Draco's cock, "cum," he answered stroking him up through the orgasm. Draco tossed his head back and fell out of Harry's hold back on the bed. Harry took the cum sprayed hand and wrapped it around himself looking down at Draco's body in a way that made the blonde squirm. No one had ever looked at him like that, ever. Harry stroked his length slowly, pushing his hips into his hand.

"You're so fucking perfect," the brunette growled through a tight throat, his voice quivering with need. "So fucking perfect, so soft and beautiful." Draco flushed, held in place by Harry's gaze. "So perfect," Harry's hand stroked faster, he was close. So close. "I'm gonna cum on your chest, Draco. Using your own cum as lube... you're such a dirty boy aren't you?" Draco nodded, mesmerized by the words and how they sounded like heaven rather than dirty. He figured Harry could say anything in that voice and Draco would think it was the words and voice of God, and he was more than willing to find out. "Next time I'll cum in your mouth, watch you wrap your red swollen lips around my cock and suck me off." Harry gasped out his body quivering, he moaned and with one last thrust and stroke he fell forward his free hand catching him before he collided with Draco's body and he shot his load out against Draco's chest as he said he would moaning Draco's name from somewhere deep in his throat.

Harry's breathing came out in rough pants and he rolled over on his back, lying next to Draco. "You okay?" He asked, glancing at Draco who was running a finger down his chest through Harry's cum. Draco turned, flushing at being caught and grabbed his wand casting a cleaning charm over the two. "That's not really an answer to the question," Harry whispered and moved to his side, kissing Draco's shoulder.

Draco chuckled, "I'm okay," he whispered, "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"The things you were saying," Draco looked at Harry with a quirked brow.

"Were they too much? I'm sorry I can stop." Harry snaked an arm around Draco's body holding him.

He shook his head, "I like them."

"Mm, you are a dirty boy," Harry smiled against Draco's neck giving him soft kisses as he held him tightly. Draco giggled nervously, tucking himself against Harry the two drifting back to sleep.

Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror, a finger trailing along his collarbone where a bruise sat from Draco's mouth, he closed his eyes as he trailed his fingers up his neck and felt the sensitive spot on his neck with a shudder. I need to heal these, he thought opening his eyes to look at his neck. He could see the outline of Draco's teeth and smiled lightly. Harry wasn't much of a fan at all about the biting or any other type of pain during sex but he could tell Draco was.

He would have to try to adjust and to have a conversation about it, if he could ever get Draco relaxed enough to talk about kinks. He heard the calling of his name and turned towards the door as he realized it was coming from down stairs. "Potter, you better not be sleeping again!" Followed and Harry chuckled taking his sweater off the counter and heading down the stairs, he took them two at a time as he unfolded the light weight sweater coming to a stop at the sitting room with a small groan when he heard Rose giggling.

"Hey Ha- WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK?" Hermione asked in a stern tone, jumping from her seat and gripping Harry by the jaw, her face moved from confused to embarrassed in a matter of seconds as she took a step back and shot a quick glance at Draco who was staring at Harry with flushed cheeks. "Well, put your shirt on," she snapped and walked back over to her seat.

Ron chuckled at his wife, settling back as Harry pulled the sweatshirt on and took his own seat. "I see you two, uh...?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend and gave him a pointed look to shut him up, before looking over to Draco and Rose who were lying on the floor. "They're having a secret meeting," Hermione answered Harry's quirked brow, Harry chuckled watching Rose squeezing Draco's neck as she 'whispered' in his ear. Draco was cringing slightly, biting his bottom lip as he listened trying not to laugh.

"What are you two doing today?" Harry asked after a moment looking back to the two on the couch.

"Well," Hermione started, "we came to see if Draco and uh.. You, I guess? Would be willing to watch the two tonight, Valentine's Day snuck up on us with the busy week we had."

"Yeah!" Draco answered quickly, "I would love to Hermione."

"We can't," Harry interjected, "we have plans tonight, Draco."

Draco furrowed his brow then his mouth popped open, "oh, I forgot about that thing."

"Thing?" Harry asked leaning forward, and watched as Draco flushed again before looking back at Hermione and Ron, "well, I guess we can."

"Uh.. It's okay, we can ask Mum." Ron suggested quickly, uncertainly.

Harry shrugged as he sat back, "honestly, it was just a thing don't worry about."

Draco frowned, "we can go out tomorrow?"

"We'll take them to Molly's?" Hermione asked fidgeting nervously, "we really shouldn't have just assumed."

"No, you shouldn't have," Harry agreed, "but you did, so here we are."

Ron cleared his throat, the four sitting still even Rose was just leaning against Draco who was jumping to his feet and gathering Hugo the moment he let out a cry from his carrier, Rose climbed up on his lap and he held them both, whispering nonsense to Hugo.

"We could ask Molly, and double?"

Harry shook his head, "no offense Hermione, but I'd really rather not have our first date be a double with you two."

Draco clicked his tongue, standing to lay Hugo on a blanket on the floor since he had quieted down and sat Rose down as well. "You," he said with a point at Harry, "can drop the attitude. Pansy is having a party, an engagement party, tonight. Blaise proposed a few days ago and they are announcing tonight." Draco explained, sitting next to Harry, "Potter and I were going to dinner beforehand then stop there, so it wasn't much of a proper date anyway."

Harry sputtered, looking at Draco in shock, "not a proper date?" He demanded in shock, "And, why not?"

"If you think one quick dinner then a party with people neither of us really like is an ideal first date for me, Draco Malfoy, you are so very mistaken Potter and we have a lot to discuss." Draco snapped his perfectly practiced sneer in place.

"Fine, we can double and then go to the party," Harry answered with a sigh as he sat back, smiling to himself when the other turned away and grabbed his cup of tea, submissive in the bedroom and just as defiant out of it.


	3. Poison And Pain

**A/n:** Wrapping this up quite soon! Hope you all are enjoying!

 **Warnings:** Dark/angsty. UHm.. ye

Totally A/U. DracoxHarry. I don't own Harry Potter or the world, this would be cannon if I did.

* * *

 _14 February 2009_

 **Loud l** **au** ghter made Draco cringe away, his eyes shutting as he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. There was a distinct reason he didn't go to these things anymore, and a major one was the people. Harry had been swept up in conversation with a few of the ministry folk, people he hadn't seen in a long while since he retired. Draco wasn't sure how it had happened, but even in this setting a room full of Ministry workers, Death Eaters and Slytherins Harry Potter could still find a way to fit in without a second thought. Draco glanced over to see Hermione and Ron talking with Blaise and being introduced to a few of his friends.

The blonde groaned and grabbed a drink at the bar that was being tended by a person he didn't know, the only person in the room he didn't know, "you look like you're having loads of fun," the tender attempted as he sat the tumbler on the counter top.

Draco lifted a shoulder, his hands in his pants pocket as he stood with a straight back, "overpriced party for overpriced people."

The bartender laughed heartily and filled Draco's glass with fire whisky, the Slytherin Prince picked it off the counter and took a sip as he scanned the room one last time. He had lost sight of Harry and didn't seem to be getting sight of him again for a while so he slipped into the stool and leaned his elbow against the bar top. "How do you know the bride and groom to be?"

"We went to school together," as if out of instinct because of the setting he was in, Draco adjusted the front jacket of his suit where the Malfoy emblem was sure to stand out, his back straight and his face in a hard line. He felt like he took a step back to the late 1990's, and knew he looked like he had as well.

"Mr. Malfoy," the barkeep exclaimed suddenly, "I didn't realize," he started, his words coming out quickly and Draco gave a head turn growing bored with the man and conversation, "are you going to be in the wedding party?"

Draco stiffened at the question, not much in the mood for small talk. He turned to ignore him and saw another ex-Slytherin-classmate spot him giving a head nod of acknowledgement and taking a step towards him. Draco turned back as smoothly as he could he figured conversation with a stranger was better than conversation with anyone else at the party at this point. "I am not sure, Blaise mentioned something." Draco answered taking a big drink, putting the tumbler on the coaster.

"I am not sure that is a smart choice," the barkeep smiled, his eyes trained to Draco's.

"What, why?" The blonde's sneer took a nasty turn as he glared at the other.

The barkeep chuckled, "because you'd be sure to show up the bride to be, and that's not the best way to get married." He started, and Draco blushed as he blinked at him, "being showed up by the best man? That's just pathetic."

Draco pulled back from the counter and started to stand, he should not be having this conversation. Harry could and would seriously kill this man, he pulled back with a jerk only to freeze when a hand came out and rested on his shoulder, stopping him, "Draco Malfoy, fancy running into you here." The voice started, "I'm surprised to see they still let people of the likes of you run around."

Draco sighed, despite the insult, watching the mischievous smile reflected in the green eyes. Harry slipped onto the stool next to him, "I hear they have an open bar?" He asked, glancing over at the selection, "let me buy you a drink." Draco almost laughed, and would have if he wasn't so bloody nervous. He had a feeling that Harry had heard what the barkeep said, he could tell from the set of his jaw, "we'll take two of whatever he is having." The Gryffindor smirked at the tender who quickly busied himself with pouring the drinks.

Draco cleared his throat, regaining his composure when Harry finally dropped his hand from his shoulder. "The least you could do," he snapped, "interesting to see someone still trying to relive their glory days, you always sulk around with the Ministry at every ex-Death Eater events?"

Harry laughed, his smile genuine as he looked at Draco with a quirked brow and took up the drink that was set before him. He brought it to his lips, watching the barkeep tense and knew he was still listening to their conversation. "I love a little danger in my life," Harry smirked.

Draco felt himself relaxing, just by being near Harry. He took a drink from his refreshed glass of fire whisky, "I think protection is on my side tonight," though he was trying to keep up with their conversation he couldn't help but glance around at the mention of his tease.

Harry stayed relaxed, clearly not worried or not interested in being worried. When their eyes locked, Harry gave him a real smile and leaned forward slightly, "I can practically feel your nerves, Draco." Draco's face flushed, his neck growing pink just barely visible under this black on black suit, "want some help with that?" Harry's voice wrapped around Draco tightly, making the blonde nod his head before he was even completely sure what was asked.

Harry stood, his hand on the back of the stool, pulling it out for him. The barkeep started towards them quickly with a concerned look, "Mr. Malfoy, everything okay?"

Draco gulped his drink down and stood, he didn't care what was said to him all he cared about was Harry and the way Harry was staring at him. The look Harry was giving him right now was almost enough to make Draco forget everyone and everything, "he'll be taken care of," Harry asked and he snaked his arm around the tall blonde leading him towards the stairwell.

The two escaped unnoticed up the stairwell, Draco's body flushed and all he could hear was his heart in his ears. The blood pumping and beating so loud it was almost deafening but he had a feeling Harry had cast a concealment charm on the two of them. They came to a stop at a door and Harry pushed it open, before them was a reading room.

Two chairs, a rug and a fireplace surrounded by book shelves stuffed with books. Harry pushed his blonde haired companion into the room, closing and locking the door behind them. Draco looked around as Harry wrapped him up in his arms holding him tightly, "you're so nervous I can practically smell it on you," he whispered against Draco's ear, before closing his mouth around the ear lobe in a nibble.

Draco sighed quietly turning his head and Harry nuzzled against the crook of his neck, his fingers moving over the buttons of the suit jacket. Then they flew deftly over the buttons of the black button-up shirt until his fingers were against the flushed and hot skin of Draco's bare chest.

Harry kissed Draco's neck, giving it a small suck smiling when he heard the others quiet groan. His fingers laid flat against the soft body, two trailing down the soft white blonde hair that started at his belly button and disappeared underneath the black slacks he wore. Harry's hand moved over the belt and buckle leaving them clasped he pressed his palm to the man's semi-erect cock, he could feel through the trousers. "Tell me, Draco, what do you like?"

Draco gasped pressing back against Harry, his back fitting snug against his chest. Harry trailed his lips against the alabaster skin of Draco's neck in small kisses pushing the shirt down until the skin of Draco's left shoulder was exposed and Harry sunk his teeth in. Feeling Draco quiver in his arms, his mouth going slack a moment as he sagged deeper against Harry's body. "You like the biting?" He whispered against the wet skin, his tongue coming to trail over where he had just bit.

Draco nodded, swallowing hard and Harry gripped him through his slacks in a firm and confident hand. Harry's mouth moved up the taut skin of his shoulder, and he sunk his teeth into the white flesh biting him harder which caused Draco to moan loudly. The Gryffindor pulled back with a wide smile as he put his left hand over Draco's mouth, cupping it to quiet him. Draco's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes closing and he raised his own hand moving Harry's hand to cover his nose as well.

"You like breath control?" Harry asked quietly his tone low and curious and Draco nodded again dropping his hands as he leaned back against the other man, Harry moved his fingers over the belt unfastening it, then with both hands he unfastened the button holding up Draco's slacks, they hung off his hips in the most unbelievably sexy way Harry had ever seen before pushing them down slightly.

He looked down at Draco happy to see he was, as always, without boxers on. He wasted no time to wrap his fingers around the man's length with his right hand, his left moving back to Draco's mouth. "You can scream as loud as you like, Draco, I will keep you quiet." Harry spoke in an even tone and Draco shivered with his arms pressed tight against his sides. The brunette stroked him slowly, Draco's whimpers left him wanting more. He pressed kiss after kiss across Draco's shoulders and down the back of his neck, his teeth scraping the skin every now and then making Draco groan into Harry's hand. Then he flashed his teeth out, biting down on the back of Draco's neck with a suck, Harry could feel his teeth straining the tight skin but was finding it hard to stop himself when Draco moaned loudly against the palm covering his lips, sucking in a deep breath in his nose.

Draco bucked his hips into Harry's tight hand, and flicked his tongue out against Harry's hand as if to tell him that was enough. The Gryffindor loosened his hold without a second thought and pulled his mouth back from Draco's neck letting the marked skin be, he looked down at the red skin his tongue lapping across the teeth marks and his right hand matched Draco's thrust of his hips, stroking him roughly and swiftly.

The blonde laid his head back, tilting it to the side and taking a gasping breath with his eyes tightly shut, Harry looked down at him watching the man bite his bottom lip and slid his hand over the head of Draco's cock using his palm to slick against the precum. Draco shivered audibly when the others left hand trailed over his collarbone in a soft way. His fingers feather light against the sensitive skin, then he pressed a kiss to Draco's temple and dropped his hand knowing Draco was on edge.

"We shouldn't be gone too long, ya know." Harry whispered watching Draco's eyes flash open his face shading a dark red as he lolled his head on Harry's shoulder to look up at him.

"I.. I..?"

"You?" Harry asked while both of his hands trailed the length of Draco's body sliding over the soft skin.

Draco flushed brighter red, his mouth open in what seemed to be shock as he stared at the raven haired boy, "wh-why are you doing this?" Harry pulled back, bending down he picked Draco's slacks up and drug them up his legs pausing to leave a nibble on the back of Draco's hip before he put them in place. "Harry, wh-why?" Draco asked again his face still flushed as he stammered making no move what so ever to dress himself, and Harry was fine with that. It gave him more time to torture the poor blonde.

Harry fastened Draco's pants and then his belt, leaning forward to kiss Draco on the mouth when he started to talk, his fingers moved deftly over the buttons on Draco's shirt putting them in place, "oh it looks like I did that backwards, hm?" He mused quietly, smirking when Draco slapped his hands away and took a step back tucking his shirt in as he gave Harry a small glare.

Harry's smirk grew into a full blown smile and he reached out for Draco shoving his fingers into the others perfectly placed hair making him tilt his head, "I'm doing it, because you like it." He finally answered, giving Draco a soft kiss before turning on his heel to walk away, leaving Draco in the middle of the sitting room to collect himself.

 **Whe** **n Dra** co rejoined the party he realized it was in perfect time for the toast, and took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter while standing towards the back of the room. "You look more irritated than when you left," the bartender spoke up after a moment, "are you okay, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco lifted a shoulder, tilting his head towards the whispering barkeep only half listening to Blaise. "I'm fine," he snapped in a quiet voice, looking back at Blaise to see him and Pansy kissing. The rest of the party raised their glasses, taking a drink and Draco followed suit, soon everyone was making moves to congratulate the two of them.

"Where did you disappear off to?" Hermione asked, as she moved over next to Draco. The Slytherin lifted a shoulder and turned a cold shoulder to Hermione as he looked over the crowd. Hermione sighed, "is he toying with you?" Draco lifted his shoulder again, finishing his glass of champagne. He could feel Hermione's eyes on him, and was trying to fight back the blush, "oh.." She whispered and let a quiet giggle. Draco turned to see her blushing as she smoothed her dress, "sometimes I wish Ron would do things like that with me," she admitted while running a hand through her hair.

Draco chuckled leaning in a bit, "just tell him."

Hermione waved him away, her face flushed, "I need a drink," she muttered and turned to wave down the bartender, "two uh.. fire whiskeys."

He filled the glasses, taking Draco's empty champagne glass when he traded them off their hands brushed, Hermione lifted a brow at Draco's passive expression, before the bartender moved down to the other end to wait on two new people. "What?"

Draco shook his head, "Harry heard him hitting on me earlier, I think it is..." Draco sighed and took a long drink, "part of his game."

Hermione chuckled as she took a drink of her own, "he's Harry now?"

"Only when he isn't around," Draco answered, relaxing as he stood with Hermione, "Hermione, you look too good tonight, to not be spun around that dance floor." He suggested after a minute of watching other people fumble, "and they're bad enough they need to be shown up." He continued, watching Hermione finished her drink before taking his offered hand.

She smiled through her blush, "I haven't danced since my wedding," she admitted and Draco could feel her hand gripping his too tight.

"It's easy, just let me lead," he said in a soothing tone as he tucked his hand behind her. Hermione took a step closer to him and he held her other hand before he started moving her around the dance floor. His hand pressed against her back leading, the two moved around gracefully after Hermione stopped freaking out and fell into the rhythm Draco was leading with.

"I've never danced like this," she admitted as she turned back into his hold, once he spun her out.

Draco smirked, "you've never danced with a Malfoy you mean."

Hermione chuckled rolling her eyes, "are all Slytherin parties like this?"

"It's blood money," Draco answered, slowing the two down to a more leisurely dance as he scanned the room, "we're not all Slytherin either," he said with a nod, "that is the Abbott family after all." Hermione caught sight of who he was talking about as she was spun to face them.

"Blood money is money enough to buy into the rich side of the Wizarding World, you might even be surprised to know the Potter's often used this place for their own things. They were once right up there with my family," Draco said watching Hermione raise her eyebrows, "I am sure you know they were married into the Black family, of course. That wasn't by accident."

"This is the first generation that has married for love, Pansy and Blaise." Draco continued, "most of the time when we got married it was for money, for title, for power."

Hermione and Draco had become fast friends after the two were reconnected at her wedding, and even despite everything with Harry and Draco the two stayed in contact she just continuously kept his whereabouts from Harry because she didn't want to be part of their drama filled relationship. Draco and Hermione loved knowledge, and while his was more of gossip and information not necessarily found in books it had been something the two could get lost in. Their knowledge of the world and people around them.

No matter how much Draco had changed, he was still a Malfoy and he loved having something to hold over people's heads should he need to. "I couldn't imagine marrying for money or power," Hermione shook her head.

Draco smiled, a teasing one, "I know you married a Weasley after all."

Hermione chuckled, smacking his chest as the two came to a stop walking off of the dance floor, "he's perfect."

"To you," Draco smiled back, "speaking of, where is he?"

She sighed and smoothed her hair, "someone mentioned wizarding chess, and let me tell you," she whispered but didn't seem to be willing to finish that statement.

Draco chuckled, "Harry, undoubtedly has been swept off to another Ministry related conversation."

Hermione and Draco took a seat at one of the tables that lined the outskirts of the dance floor of the hall, "speaking of, you two are dating now?"

"No," Draco shook his head, "we're attempting to try it out."

"Trying it out," Hermione mused while her brown eyes fell over her friend in worry, "is this really what you want to try out, Draco?"

Draco smiled, "I spend so much of my time doing things everyone else wants me to do." He sighed, "isn't it time I did something that makes me happy?"

"It is, it is." Hermione nodded, "I just... I know him, Draco, don't get hurt okay? He isn't worth getting hurt over."

"I won't allow it," Draco answered softly, "I think this is where I want my life to go."

"Have you told him, about eve-?" Hermione stopped herself when she saw the person in question coming from behind Draco. Harry moved with ease and she had to admit there was something appealing about him, always had been.

Harry leaned over the back of the chair Draco sat in, his chest pressed against Draco's shoulder and his left hand pressed to the table keeping him in place, "what did you say to him that he can't keep his eyes off you Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked in a low tone, causing Hermione to turn away in her chair.

Draco's face flushed bright pink, his shoulders tensing, "sod off, Potter."

"That's not very nice," Harry continued in his low even tone, "I do believe the man has a crush on you."

"Do you?" Draco asked clearing his throat and adjusting his jacket, "he was rather nice, maybe I should talk to him."

Harry smirked his lips hovering over Draco's ear. He leaned down nipping the tip of his ear in a playful bite, "it might just make his night." Draco felt his neck tingle, then Harry stood up straight, "how was the dance?" He asked looking towards Hermione.

"It was nice," Hermione answered waving down a passing waiter to take a flute of champagne from his tray, Harry reached out and took two passing one to Draco, "Draco is, of course, fantastic at dancing."

"Is that so?" Harry asked, "he told me he was absolute trash."

"Only because you're absolute trash, Potter." Draco answered before taking a sip of the drink and crossing his legs under the table. "Didn't want to damage that ego of yours, you love it too much."

Harry laughed a real genuine laugh, "I am Humble Harry, after all."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned his head to glance up at Harry, "Proud Potter, you mean."

Harry smirked, "careful there, Draco, one might think you like me; ya know, the way you flirt with me."

Draco clicked his tongue, "I have never flirted with you and I think it is safe to say I am not starting now."

"Don't I know it," Harry answered, his attention being drug away when he heard his name called from a few tables down, Draco looked up with a quiet and barely audible sigh of annoyance when he saw the Minister himself waving at Harry. He didn't want Harry to go, he wanted Harry to stay with him, to give him his attention. Rather it was him toying with him or not, that was what he wanted. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Potter," Draco started, "I think I'm going to go ahead and go," he stood as well and buttoned the middle button of his jacket.

Harry paused turning back to him, "why?"

"I think I am going to go ahead and go," Draco shrugged, "I don't like these people, they're not my type." He said in a quiet tone, "I'll take Hermione back with me, if she wants to go. Ron left her for a wizarding chess tournament."

Harry looked at the two of them, "I won't be long, I promise. Just to sa-."

Draco cut him off with a jut of his jaw, "I've been waiting for you to, 'just say hi' all night, Potter."

Harry swallowed, looking down at Hermione who was standing and making sure to avoid the other's eye, "oh, well. Ron and I will be along shortly." Hermione stepped around Harry and followed Draco, the two walking towards the entrance.

 **Draco and Hermi** one were laying on the floor, their legs propped up on the couch as they shared their third bottle of champagne and watched reruns of some muggle TV show the two had fallen in love with. They had been home almost three hours and both were well on their way to swearing off men.

"I mean, can you believe..." Hermione groaned taking a big drink of the bubbly liquid, "he would walk away from me? I looked damn good tonight."

Draco nodded, and took the bottle from her grasp, "and Harry thinking he could ignore me like that." Draco growled, "I'm Draco Malfoy after all!"

"You get snootier the drunker you are," Hermione giggled after a moment.

Draco chuckled, "you get bitchier the drunker you are."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the bottle back, Draco giggled quietly and looked back at the TV with a sigh, "he's dreamy, ya know?"

"He is," Hermione agreed once she settled back down, "men should be more like that in real life."

"Dreamy murderers," Draco agreed with a nod, before yelping in shock.

Hermione jumped up at the sound stumbling on the blanket when she registered the loud pop that echoed through the foyer and attached sitting room. Draco's legs fell and he started to raise up, the bottle of champagne having been knocked over in their startle, was spilling over the white carpet.

"Oh shit!" Hermione cried, bending over to pick up but instead Draco and her collided, their heads knocking together and she fell back on her bottom, "fuck!"

Draco was holding his forehead and laid back on his back the room spinning from the whacking of his head, or from the drinking he couldn't tell which, "ooooh," he groaned loudly and laid on the floor.

"What in the world?" Harry asked as he looked the two over, picking up the now practically empty bottle of champagne. "How much have you two had to drink?"

Ron was helping Hermione stand, his eyebrows shot up, "where did your dress go, 'Mione?"

"Oh, now you notice my dress, huh?" She snapped at him with a glare and a push.

Harry looked down and moved to offer Draco his hand, "you okay?" Draco brushed his hand away and stood on his own, ignoring both of the questions Harry asked.

"Now?" Ron asked, trying to grab Hermione so she wouldn't fall over.

"Yes now, Ronald!" Hermione snapped at him, "I looked good all damn night and you... you... you just wanted to play that stupid game!"

Harry sucked in a breath following Draco and leaving Ron and Hermione in the middle of the room to have their argument, Draco was headed up the stairs when Harry caught up with him catching the door before it slammed shut on him. "Draco?" Harry asked stepping into the room timidly.

Draco looked at him, his eyes narrowed as he pulled his undershirt over his head. His dress shirt and jacket had been thrown on the sitting room floor along with Hermione's dress after the two had angrily taken them off because they didn't want to be dressed up anymore since their dates had been shit.

Harry couldn't help but let his eyes trace Draco's body and he licked his lips before looking away, "are you, uh, as mad as Hermione?"

"I'm livid," the blonde answered and unbuttoned his slacks, letting them drop to the floor so he was naked. Harry swallowed audibly, nervously waiting for what Draco had to say, "you left me out there all alone. Not just once, but twice." Draco's tone was even, and honestly Harry felt like this was worse than anger. "You left me there, in that fucking party alone. I hate those people," Draco continued as he sat on the bed. "You were supposed to be there for me."

Harry frowned and reached out for other stopping when the blonde turned away from him, "Draco, please."

"No," Draco shook his head, "don't you dare stand there acting like you care."

"Oh, c'mon you know I care."

"No, you don't." Draco spat, unable to control his anger anymore, "you put on a pretty good fucking show!"

Harry's eyebrows shot up, "you know I care."

Draco bit his lip, looking down. He did know, but his feelings were hurt and he wanted Harry to feel that pain to understand how it felt, "whatever." He answered knowing he pulled off indifferent pretty well.

Harry moved over, sitting next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry I left you at the party, I just figured, you wouldn't want to be seen with me so I busied myself with other people."

"Why wouldn't I want to be seen with you?" Draco asked, his voice softening as he looked at the other man.

"I dunno," Harry lifted a defeated shoulder, "I'm just, well it's no secret how much we used to not get along. I wasn't sure if you were quite ready for the information of us, ya know, to be common knowledge."

Draco looked at Harry with a lifted brow, "you mean like me not wanting to be seen in public with you?" Harry gave a nod, his eyes darting away, "that makes absolutely no sense and you should have just asked."

"Well, you're Draco Malfoy after all," Harry groaned, "you're fucking perfect."

Draco blinked a few times as the words Harry said washed over him and shook his head, "I'm not perfect, Harry, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Call me perfect, I'm not perfect."

The Gryffindor watched the other closely, the blonde's eyes went from soft to hard in a matter of seconds his face tensed and his hands were gripping his own thighs tightly it seemed to keep himself calm. Harry reached down, pulling his hands into his own and held them close, "I won't call you perfect, sorry."

Draco sagged tiredly, and he pulled his hands back, "I'm tired, can we go to bed and stop fighting?"

"Yes, we can." By the time Harry was on the other side of the bed he was undressed and the blankets were already pulled back for him, he glanced over to see Draco under the covers and laying on his side. He sat down and kicked his feet up on the bed, pulling the covers over him and turned to face the blonde whose face was now shaded a light red, "what?"

"Your chest!" Draco answered quickly and reached out pressing against the bruise on Harry's collarbone.

Harry chuckled, "I wanted to admire it a bit longer," he said honestly, looking down at it. "I see you left the one I gave you on your neck," he chuckled ducking down and pressing his lips against the love bite. Draco blushed and laid on his back, his hand covering it, "why would you of all people, leave a love bite on your neck?"

"I dunno?" Draco shrugged and reached out turning his lamp off.

Harry chuckled and scooted over closer to Draco slipping his arm around him and pulling him in tight, "Hermione was pissed."

"Yeah, she was," Draco smirked leaning back against Harry's chest. "She said Ron doesn't pay attention to her anymore."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "you think that feeling just happens no matter what five years down the road?"

"Better not, Harry Potter." Draco glared over his shoulder.

Harry smiled leaning in for a small, quick kiss, "I'll be fawning over you 50 years down the road."

 **Draco wo** ke to an empty bed and a rock hard erection, he had been dreaming about Harry and him at the engagement party last night. About Harry teasing him.

He laid back silently listening for any sound that would indicate anyone was around then he glanced at the clock seeing it was well into the afternoon. He wasn't quite sure when they had finally went to bed last night, he was a bit upset he had missed saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione and as the thought of them last night came flooding back he felt his cock twitch between his legs.

Draco laid back, a shiver running through his body and he reached down beneath the sheets his fingers tracing the path Harry's had last night at the party, only this time he scraped his nails across his alabaster skin and moaned quietly against his closed lips shutting his eyes and breathing out a hot breath of air in a gush. His left hand closed over his mouth and his right hand wrapped around his length moving slowly. He felt the pleasure rush through him just at the thought of Harry stroking him last night he felt himself almost ready to explode. He let out a muffled moan before dropping his hand and breathing out roughly, stroking himself faster.

The door opened and Draco shot up, his face redder than it ever had been. He froze staring at Harry, dropping his hand in his lap and gave a fake yawn though he knew it was pointless by the way the brunette was smirking at him.

"Oh, hello.." Harry closed the door and leaned against the bedpost, two very serious green eyes held an embarrassed Draco in place.

Draco's eyes were wide, his body red from desire and embarrassment, "uh, good morning."

Harry crossed his arms as he stared, "didn't interrupt anything did I?" Draco shook his head biting his bottom lip, and let out a rushed breath as he looked at him. "What were you thinking about?" Harry asked his tone was very easily and quickly slipping into that tone Draco couldn't resist.

"Nothing," Draco shook his head, "I mean, I wasn't doing anything."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Harry reached forward and gripped the blanket at the end of the bed and jerked it off the bed with a slow pull, "show me." Harry suggested, "please?" He asked, pushing his bottom lip out as if he was whining. Draco watched his lips, licking his own and he moved his hand to show himself to Harry as was asked of him, Harry smiled, "go ahead and lay back, Draco." He did just that, laid flat on his back his head hitting the pillow and then Harry gave a lewd gesture and whispered, "go ahead."

Draco's body flushed a new shade of pink, his right hand gave a small shake as it laid on his lower stomach, his left hand gripped into the sheet and he drug his nails down his chest across his hip letting out a whimper as he felt the skin raise in their wake. Then he wrapped his right hand around himself, giving himself a slow stroke as a fissure of pleasure rocked through his body. He bit his bottom lip roughly, a groan following and he looked away from Harry's intense stare feeling embarrassed.

His hand moved up and down his length slowly, his mind drifting away from Harry staring at him to Harry climbing on the bed and touching him. His legs slid open as the thought took over, and he felt the bed dip between him in real life just as he did in his fantasy. "Tell me what you're thinking about," Harry asked in a whisper leaning towards Draco and taking his chin so he would look at him.

"You," Draco answered, leaning into the touch, "you touching me right now."

Harry reached out trailing a finger over the raised skin as he looked Draco in the eyes. "You're sexy when you lose yourself," he whispered, and drug his nails down Draco's thigh.

"Ohhh," Draco groaned louder, his back arching and his leg came up as if he was trying to get closer to the nails as they scathed his skin he gripped himself tighter stroking harder and faster. Harry traced his thigh with his nails again, going deeper and he felt the skin blistering beneath his fingers, "yes." Draco gasped, and dug his teeth into his bottom lip ripping the loose skin at the back of his lips away trailing his tongue out to run along the back of his lip and taste the blood. Harry watched in shock, this was new to him. He felt he was rather experienced but the sight of Draco's skin growing pink and raised from his nails, was new to him. Draco let out a whimper and his left hand came up against his lips, Harry almost reached out to pull the hand away so he could hear but as he looked he realized it wasn't to quiet himself it was to cover his mouth and stop himself from breathing.

And without warning Draco dropped his hand and a loud moan escaped as he went toppling over the edge he had been riding all night and all morning and even in his sleep. Draco breathed in and out deeply with a shudder as he opened his eyes and met them with Harry's. It was almost as if he had forgot himself, and he looked at Harry in shock, swallowing roughly. "U-uh Potter."

Harry cleared his throat, licking his lips uncertain what to say to the blonde looking up at him. Draco started to get up, pulling his leg from Harry's hand. "Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, gripping Draco's thigh and pushing him back in place.

"Tell you what?" Draco muttered laying still again.

"How you liked it," Harry whispered and moved to hover over Draco taking the blonde's lips in a kiss.

Draco closed his eyes and ran a hand through Harry's hair, letting it take him away. When Harry pulled back he pressed his forehead against Draco's, "I don't know," Draco answered, shrugging softly.

"You like the pain?"

"In a way, yes." Draco nodded, "Harry," he whispered, "I want to touch you."

Harry swallowed he always felt nervous when Draco said his name. Almost like he didn't belong. "Anytime you want." Draco reached out and pushed Harry's t-shirt up before pressing his hands against the sculpted body with a grunt and sigh of relief. "I can take the shirt off, if you want?"

Draco shushed him, his fingers trailing the body above him, "I just want to admire how fucking perfect you are," Harry stayed quiet and still, and finally Draco dropped his hands to Harry's hips with a loose grip. "I'm not ready yet," he whispered, as Harry watched him.

"That's okay," Harry smiled down at Draco, "I like watching you far more than I like getting off," he admitted with a shrug and moved lying next to Draco.

"Why did you come in here, anyway?" Draco asked grabbing his wand and muttering a cleaning charm on himself.

"To wake you up, sleepy head." Harry smiled, "though, I got quite a treat, instead."

"I want to shower," Draco said as he stretched his arms, "but my head hurts and I don't want to move now, that was the best orgasm I've had in a long time."

"Want another?" Harry whispered, his teeth sinking down into Draco's neck and a moaned 'yes' was all that Harry needed to hear.

* * *

 _4 June 2009_

 **Harry disa** **p** arated from Hermione and Ron's to the Manor, he and Hermione were planning a surprise party for Draco and now Harry had only one more task on hand. Making sure Draco was with him that night.

It should be an easy feat seeing as the two were dating, and where else would the blonde be? But Harry had a history of just assuming only to find out there were other plans his boyfriend had in mind and Harry was often left doing what Draco wanted. "Draco?" Harry called as he headed down the stairs to the dungeon, he had already checked all of the bottom floor.

"Draco?" Harry yelled out again walking along the wall to the 'brewery' as Harry so affectionately referred to the room Draco often worked in mixing potions for his Apothecary shop. He heard music coming from inside the room and his hand hovered over the door because he heard muffled singing. He stood there a moment smiling as he listened through the door, his eyes shutting tightly. Harry loved this man more than anything in the world.

He nudged the door open with a finger and peeked around, Draco's back was too him. He was shocked to see him in just a t-shirt, he barely ever saw Draco wear anything that showed off his arms. If Draco wasn't in a button up, he was wearing a sweatshirt or flannel, upon closer inspection Harry noticed it was a dark maroon t-shirt... one of Harry's Gryffindor shirts from school. Draco was leaning over the table staring into the cauldron as he sang quietly and Harry inched back giving the door a quiet knock.

"Hey," Draco called without looking up, but he had abruptly stopped singing.

"Hey you," Harry answered and walked around the table to stand next to Draco, "what're you doing?"

"I am brewing a few potions for Ron - joke shop stuff, they created a few new things and want to see how they work out," Draco answered nodding towards the list, then his lips turned into a bright smile and Harry could practically feel the laugh before he heard it. "This one even you could make."

Harry groaned at the never ending joke between him and Draco, rolling his eyes and looked down to see the 5 ingredient potion. "I actually probably could," he chuckled enjoying the sound of Draco's laugh far too much.

"I thought you were with Hermione?"

"I was, I just got back."

Draco lifted an eyebrow, "how are the babies?"

"They are fine, they were napping when I was there." Harry smiled and turned to grab a cauldron and started setting it up. "Which is best, because you know how Rose just loves you."

"Very much so," Draco nodded looking back down at the gumpy potion in disgust, "what the fuck is this?" He mused out loud and grabbed a quill scribbling notes.

Harry took the list of ingredients from the one Draco had hinted at him making, and picked them up before joining him back at the brewing station. "Not going good?"

"I don't understand their notes, I don't understand what they want." Draco sighed in irritation, "this isn't a thing."

"At least they don't pay you to be a critic." Harry chuckled, and started chopping a root. Draco smiled to himself, and reached out for a vial to start bottling the potion. He waved his wand and the cauldron cleaned as he read over the next potion. "Hey, Dray?"

"Yeah?" Draco asked just barely glancing up, which is why Harry picked now. So Draco was sidetracked with his work, because it was no secret how terrible Harry was at keeping secrets.

"What are you doing this Saturday?"

"Hm?"

"This Saturday do you have plans?"

"I don't think so," Draco gave Harry a strange look, quirking his brow, "oh, that's my birthday isn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, and looked up at Draco away from the stone he was smashing.

"Why?" Draco asked with a small glare putting his notes down, "if you are planning something Harry, I swear to you we will be done."

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "I am asking you if you have plans, baby, and if you don't we will discuss the plans I have."

Draco tried reading Harry's face, "no, I don't have plans."

"Good," Harry nodded and turned back to the potion, grabbing the stirring rod and started stirring. "I was wondering if I could take you to dinner?"

"Dinner?" Draco asked, "That's all, you promise?"

"Yes, yes," Harry rolled his eyes, receiving another glare from the blonde. "Look, I just want to take you to dinner, ok? We haven't gone out in a while, and what better day to go out than your birthday?"

"Uhm, any other day. At all." Draco answered, his face pulling a grimace.

Harry chuckled, and picked up the notes, "I am asking you out on a date, Draco. Is that a yes or no?"

"Fine, Potter." Draco answered and picked up his own parchment, "it better be somewhere nice though, and I want to get dessert." He added after a moment, giving Harry another glance.

"I would never come between you and your dessert, Draco," Harry laughed before looking up over at Draco and seeing the smile the blonde had.

* * *

 _6 June 2009_

 **Draco had** n't been surprised, at all, when everyone was sitting at an overly long table at a favorite restaurant of his Harry was absolute shit at lying. But, Draco wasn't and he pulled off his surprised face very well. The two were sitting at the head of the table, Harry excitedly smiling nonstop. He was proud as pie, and Draco had no intention of bursting his bubble. This was far better than anything else in his life for a long time, Harry James Potter.

Draco jumped when he felt Harry's hand wrap around his own, "were you surprised?"

"I was," Draco nodded and smiled back, turning his cheek to receive the kiss from Harry, "thank you."

Harry's smile grew, if it was possible, "I'll back in a moment," he said to Draco and pushed his chair out excusing himself and making his way towards the bathroom.

Draco sat back with a sigh, looking down at his plate. He just wanted to go home, he didn't want to be here anymore, he didn't want to be anywhere. "You okay?" Hermione asked, she had sat on the other side of Draco and was now turned towards him.

Draco gave a small shrug, "I am fine, yeah."

"What is it?"

"I don't deserve all of this," Draco told her truthfully.

"Yes, you do Dray. I promise." Hermione answered him, her frown deep.

"I don't Herm, I really don't." Draco shook his head, with a sad sigh, "he's too good to me, he just had to keep coming back. He just had to be so good." Draco whispered, "I don't deserve any of this, ever."

Hermione bit her lip, "you do deserve it, Draco, it's okay. Just take a deep breath."

Draco gave a sigh, and a head shake, "I'm not going to ruin his night, Hermione. I just... I don't deserve this, I don't deserve this type of happiness."

"You do, that stuff was years ago, Draco. 10 years ago, okay?" Hermione whispered, "you don't ever have to tell him we will just keep it between us and you can be happy okay? Let me take the burden, because you deserve to be happy whether you want to admit it or not." Draco was about to protest but the way Hermione sat up suddenly let him know Harry was coming back. He picked up his fork, taking a bite as he sat back in the chair trying to wrap his mind around any of what Hermione said but he couldn't because he didn't agree at all. He didn't deserve to be happy, especially after what he did.

Draco gave Harry a small smile when he approached the table, his smile as bright and wide as when he left but, Harry bypassed the chair and leaned forward pressing his lips to the other's cheek his hand on the back of the chair, the other on the table as he leaned down.

"Do you know how absolutely stunning you are?" Harry asked quietly, just so Draco could hear him. The blonde flushed pink, and turned his face towards him about to scold Harry quietly not to do this, not in front of all of their friends but when he turned to face Harry he stopped because he realized Harry wasn't teasing him, he was being sincere. "Did you know, Draco, you make my whole life better. 10 times better, every waking second is better because of you." Harry whispered and dropped down on his knees, "sometimes I don't want to fall asleep because I don't want to miss a single moment with you," he spoke louder gathering the attention of those around the table, "you make my dark days bright and my bright days brighter, you're amazing Draco, you're simply amazing. And I love you so much it makes me heart hurt."

Harry paused and reached for Draco's left hand, "my heart aches from the amount of love I have for you, when I look at you I just want to scream it. When I hear your voice I want to never forget the sound, when I feel you I want it burned into my body." Draco flushed, clearing his throat and looking away awkwardly. He felt tears already streaming down his face, he felt them spilling over his eyes and Harry hadn't even asked him yet, but Draco knew he was going to.

And, Draco wasn't sure what the correct response was. Not even close to sure. This was out of left field, the two hadn't even talked about this at all because if they had then Harry would have known Draco wasn't interested in getting married. Draco wasn't at all interested in getting married, it didn't matter if it was to Harry or someone else. Draco didn't want to be married, he wanted things to stay like they were.

"Draco L. Malfoy," Harry said with a smile, "will you do me the pleasure of giving me every day with you? Will you marry me?"

Draco felt a breath being sucked in by everyone at the table, his own body giving a shiver. He stared down at Harry, his body rigid as his hand went cold and clammy against Harry's. Harry was smiling so wide, his green eyes so bright it almost hurt Draco to look at him, Draco couldn't talk - he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

So, he nodded. He just sat there nodding his head. Nodding his head as Harry jumped up and wrapped his arms around him, nodding as Harry pulled him to his feet, nodding as Harry pulled a black felt box out showing a slim white gold band with green emeralds set into the band, nodding until Harry took his cheeks in his hand and pressed his lips to his. "I love you, so much, Draco."

Draco smiled softly and ran his hand through Harry's shaggy dark hair, "I know, Potter."

 **Drac** **o woke bef** ore Harry, and pushed himself up and out of the bed quietly so he wouldn't wake Harry. He shut and locked the door to the bathroom knowing it was far too early to be awake, but he hadn't been able to sleep because he kept focusing on the cold metal around his left ring finger. Draco looked down at the white gold band, running his thumb over it as he watched it turn over on his finger the emeralds glistening in the light of the bathroom. He sighed quietly and reached out for his toothbrush cleaning up, he wasn't sure how to talk to Harry. He wasn't sure about anything more, he could tell Harry hadn't ever felt more comfortable or more confident in them but Draco hadn't. Draco was scared. He was scared he was going to mess this up, he was scared he had already messed this up.

The Slytherin had a feeling the two needed to have a conversation neither wanted to have, but he wasn't sure how much he actually wanted to have the conversation. How much he should have the conversation. When he finished taking a shower and getting cleaned up he opened the door to the bedroom, wrapping a towel around his hips as he crept into the bedroom.

"Morning," Harry called and Draco could hear the rustle of The Daily Prophet looking over to see Harry stretched out on the bed, above the covers and smiling at Draco over the top of the newspaper.

"Good morning, Harry," Draco gave a soft smile and walked over to his side, pressing his lips to Harry's forehead.

"Mm," Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around Draco's waist, "calling me Harry for real now?"

Draco chuckled and allowed Harry to pull him to his butt, sitting on his lap. "I don't know, that depends."

"On what?"

"If you deserve it."

"I deserve everything," Harry smirked and leaned forward taking Draco's lips for a kiss, "I deserve lots of kisses, especially."

"Do you?" Draco asked with a quirked brow and giggled when Harry gave a playful growl before turning the two over, so he was on his back.

"I do," Harry whispered his answer, his lips pressed to Draco's lips and he gave him a long slow kiss, his body sliding up against Draco's as he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth tasting him. Draco closed his eyes, losing himself in Harry's kiss. He trailed his hand against Harry's body, gripping his hips and pulling him closer his other palm pressing against Harry's back. The brunette gripped Draco's arms and dug his nails into his skin pressing against him tightly.

Harry nibbled on the blonde's bottom lip pulling it into his mouth with a suck while he opened his eyes slowly to see Draco was completely lost in the kiss, his eyes shut and his breath coming out in pants against Harry's mouth. He pressed another quick kiss to Draco's lips before starting a trail down his body, leaving bites and kisses in his wake. His mouth hovered hotly over Draco's belly button and he looked up at the blonde who had his head back against the bed his hands lingering as if he could still feel Harry under them then he licked up Draco's belly button, before closing his mouth over it with a small suckle.

The Gryffindor pulled the side of the towel and sat up to let a trail of spit out on the cock in front of him his hand wrapping around the length and stroked slowly, while his tongue licked from the base of his cock up to the belly button again. Harry slipped his tongue out and against Draco's belly button feeling him squirm against the bed smiling he scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin of the blonde's lower stomach so he could hear that noise he loved so much; the quiet embarrassed moan Draco breathed out when he was surprised by something. Harry moved his bites down and across Draco's hips, nipping the skin before opening his mouth and slipping the length in with a deep pull.

Draco bucked his hips up in shock, it had been a long time since he had felt Harry's lip around his member and he could barely contain himself. Harry was on his knees in front of the bed his lips tightly around Draco's cock as he bobbed his head up and down the length. "H-Harry," Draco hissed but shut up when the raven haired man drug his nails across his hip, down his backside to his butt. He cupped Draco's ass, lifting him off the bed with both of Harry's hands pressed to each cheek and he pressed his fingers between them. He took his time, moving slowly and pressed his right pinky finger against Draco's opening teasing him while pushing Draco into his throat, holding him inside until Draco let out a shudder of pleasure. When he pulled him out, tasting the precum on the back of his tongue, he looked up at Draco with a smile.

Draco was pushing back down on the bed and Harry was surprised to feel him rubbing his ass against his finger, "Draco," Harry whispered watching him closely, "have you ever done any type of...?"

Draco flushed and nodded his head, "y-y-yeah myself."

"Oh?" Harry's smile grew and he nipped at the alabaster skin on his hip before giving one small push his pinky disappearing inside the warm, opening.

"Ah," Draco moaned out and his left hand reached down for Harry, he ran his fingers through the raven hair when Harry bit his side and pushed his right ring finger in, pushing them in and out as he stretched the blonde's bottom. Draco eased back on shoulders, raising his hips as Harry pulled his fingers out before he gripped Draco by the thighs and flipped him over to his chest. The Gryffindor grabbed his wand and cast a lubing charm on his fingers sliding them up Draco's bottom and easing them against the hole again, using his left arm to lift Draco by the waist and then he climbed back up on the bed. Harry then used his knee to push Draco's leg up so he was crouched over in front of him.

"Say something?" Draco pleaded as Harry eased his fingers into him, moving them slowly in and out.

Harry smiled, looking away from Draco's bottom towards his head seeing his head was dropping down and he was pushed back on his haunches sliding himself against Harry's fingers. "What do you want me to say to you, baby?" Harry asked and raised up, so he was leaning over Draco's back his mouth leaving hot kisses against Draco's shoulders. "Want me to tell you how I'm going to fuck you?" Draco shivered, giving a whimper, he nibbled on the soft shoulder, "I'm going to stretch you out, real good," Harry whispered, "and once you're nice and ready for me, I'm going to take my cock and make you scream out my name."

Harry pushed two fingers into Draco roughly, curling them up against his prostate giving it a probe and causing one of Draco's legs to slide further open with a loud moan, "fuck," the blonde hissed loudly.

Harry smiled and pulled his fingers out, before pushing his boxers down then he grabbed his wand and cast another lube charm on his hand and smeared it over his cock, taking the head and rubbing it against Draco, "gonna moan my name baby?"

"Fuck yes," Draco hissed through gritted teeth, his bottom shaking, "please." Harry pushed into Draco moving slowly but the blonde wasn't having that, at all, he pushed back against the bed and his hands and pushed himself back on Harry doing just as Harry wanted, moaning out his name. "Oh, fuck Harry."

Harry closed his eyes getting lost in the feeling of Draco around him, of Draco moaning his name, and he moved slowly into the blonde it was almost like heaven listening to Draco moan his name each time. He reached up taking one of Draco's hand in his own and holding it tightly his left hand reached down and gripped Draco between his legs, stroking the blonde as he thrust into him. Draco gripped his right hand tightly, bouncing back on his cock.

Harry wasn't sure how long he would last if he was honest, it had been so long since he had lost himself and this was so much better than anything else that he had ever done. The two of them were like magnets, they moved with ease and before they knew it they were both reaching towards their climax.

"H-Harry!" Draco yelped his body sagging and with one last thrust deep inside of him Harry was right behind, he wrapped both of his arms around Draco's body pressing his chest against Draco's back and with a rough burst of breath against his neck he squeezed him and spilled his seed into the other, holding him tightly before pulling him back against his chest and moving them to lay on their side. Draco was panting loudly when he gave Harry's hip a small push, he pulled back slowly letting himself out and as soon as he was out Draco rolled over and climbed up on Harry's chest curling up on him and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Mm," Draco moaned quietly, Harry pressing his hands to his back with a slow rub.

"Are you okay?" Draco hummed, his eyes shutting sleepily, "I don't mean just now, Drake." Harry whispered, kissing his neck. "Is this everything you want?"

"What?"

Harry brushed his blonde hair back, looking down at him, "Draco, please. Be honest."

"I'm happy Potter, this is what I want."

"Do you mean it?"

"More than anything," Draco answered and stretched his neck kissing Harry's cheek.

"You're my whole life, baby, I just want to make sure this is what you want?"

The blonde shut his eyes, giving half a smile and resting quietly, not answering the question.

* * *

 _13 June 2009_

 **Harry pushed the do** or to the study open, slowly, he peeked in to see Draco sitting in a chair by himself a half full glass of fire whiskey all but falling off his hand, Harry bit his bottom lip as he looked at him. It had been the third night this week he had found him like this, and he didn't know what had happened. How this had happened.

"Baby," Harry whispered quietly, taking the glass and sitting it on the floor, "wake up baby." Draco groaned and Harry watched him shaking his head, before stilling again, he reached out and picked him up and carried him bridal style up the stairs to their room, using his hip to open the door then he laid him on the bed, "Draco, I'm just going to make you comfortable." He explained, while tugging on the fastening of Draco's belt to take it off then started undoing his buttons.

"Harry," Draco mumbled as Harry's fingers slid up shirt and pulled the buttons open, "fucking saint Potter." Harry blinked and looked at him in shock, Draco's eyes were hooded and he was looking up at the canopy over their bed, "always saving the damn day, it's like a drug to you." Harry pushed the shirt apart and started tugging the arm out of it, trying to ignore Draco's words it had been a long time since he had heard the man talk to him like this and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Once he had one arm out he reached over and took the other one pulling it out as well, before he moved to unbutton his slacks. Draco slapped his hand away, "I can get undressed!" He snapped and Harry pulled back looking down at the blonde as he fumbled with the button.

"Just let me help you?"

"Fuck off Potter," Draco answered and he gave a groan as he drunkenly sat up to look down and unfasten his pants. "I hate you so fucking much," Draco mumbled and just raised off the bed to slide them down then he kicked them off to the floor and jerked his shirt off the bed throwing it down as well. "You fucked up my whole life." Harry gave a sigh watching the blonde closely. He was running a hand through his messy blonde hair, his Malfoy sneer seemed permanent and he glared up towards Harry, "and you're so fucking pathetic, hanging on to me like you do!" Draco sneered with a dark tone, "I fucking hate you so much, and you won't leave. You wouldn't leave, you just kept coming back, you just kept being there!"

"Draco stop," Harry answered him, bending to pick up the clothing off the floor and turned to walk away.

"You don't get it," Draco roared jerking his wand off the bedside table and pointing it at the man across the room, "you're such a bloody annoyance in my life, you're always there. You won't leave!" Draco's face darkened with anger, his pupils dilated as they set in a hard angry look, his sneer nasty and mean, "it is like torture being near you, and I deserve that - I get it, so I kept you around I thought it was better that way punishment for myself for what I did."

Harry took a step back, putting the wad of clothing on the dresser, and he looked at Draco, "what did you do, Draco?"

"There it is, finally!" Draco snapped back, "I've been waiting years for you to ask me that question." Then he swept his wand to the side as if gesturing to everything, "ever wonder why I'm alone? Why I have nothing left?" Draco started, watching as Harry raised a brow, "I killed them all Potter, it was either me or them and I choose to kill them all. It wasn't an accident they have gone missing, they aren't on the run. They are in a plot right out in the backyard because if I didn't kill them I would have been killed."

"How's that feel, Potter? Been sharing a bed with someone like me for a while now, how's it feel to not be so bloody perfect?" Draco spoke in a slow, deadly tone his thoughts jumbled with the drink, with his anger, "but you just wouldn't leave me alone you just had to keep showing up, you just had to keep being around.. and I thought it was payback, torture for what I did. I liked that feeling but then you were Perfect Potter and so fucking good all the time." Draco gestured with his hand, towards Harry who was standing silently listening, "A fucking saint all the time, and you made me fall for you. You wanted to be here, you weren't leaving, you wanted to change your plans for a future for me, you fell in love with me and you treat me so good. But you shouldn't, you shouldn't."

Harry swallowed nervously, "we all have ghosts Draco, it's ok, just put the wand down."

Draco laughed loudly, rudely, "put the wand down? Scared of me?"

Harry shook his head, "no, Draco, just put it down and we can talk."

"Stop calling me Draco!" He yelled at him pushing off the bed, "Merlin, I hate you so much!" He walked towards Harry and when the man took a step backwards Draco narrowed his eyes, "stop moving." He demanded in a wavering tone, when he was close enough to him he reached out and grabbed Harry by the shoulder holding him in place, "I just want to get rid of you, I want to kill you."

Harry's eyes were searching Draco's, his face breaking as real fear sat in, "Draco, it's me. C'mon."

"I know it's you, Potter, that's why I want to kill you. Get rid of you, get rid of all of this pain I feel every day."

"Killing me won't rid you of the pain, baby."

Draco's jaw twitched in anger, "no, you're right about that," Harry almost sighed in relief, "but maybe killing you will let me move on, move past..." Draco mused, his wand raising and pressing to Harry's neck roughly, "every time I look at you all I can think about is the war... them."

Harry closed his eyes tightly, "Draco c'mon, we can work through this."

"No we can't Potter, I was working through this. All of this years ago, before you and Weasley showed up." Draco's wand fell slightly and Harry peeked at him uncertainly, Draco frowned openly at Harry, "Rose," he whispered and took a step back his wand falling to the ground in a clatter as he stepped back.

Harry swallowed roughly, bending as he took a deep breath his nerves still flared Draco stumbled back to the bed taking a seat and he looked around the room. Harry collected himself with a few deep breaths then he reached out towards Draco, his hand gripping the arm of the other. "Draco."

Draco shook his head, "I don't want this Potter, I don't want any of this. I can't do this anymore," Draco said with a shudder, tears falling down his face as he pulled away from Harry.

"You're just drunk, it's okay, we'll be fine." Harry whispered, his face strained and his body tense when Draco pulled away from him. They both knew it wasn't that, it wasn't that at all. Yes, Draco was drunk but he wasn't that drunk. The blonde reached up wiping a tear away from his cheek and looked at Harry, his face soft as he took a slow breath. "You're just drunk," Harry whispered, his own tears falling silently and Draco reached out and wiped a tear of Harry's away as well.

"You're too good," Draco said softly, "and I'm like poison. You have to go."

"I don't want to go."

"You have to, this isn't what you want."

"Draco, please stop," Harry whispered and reached out, his hand wrapping through Draco's hair and pulling the blonde closer to him their lips inches from each other now.

"Harry, you need to go or I'll make you." Draco whispered, his eyes shut as he spoke. He couldn't look at those green eyes anymore.

Harry closed the distance between them taking Draco's lips in his own and kissing him roughly, passionately. This was all they needed, Harry thought, as he pressed himself against Draco. He gripped the other tightly, holding him close, he could feel his hands leaving bruises against Draco's body he knew from how tight he was gripping the other but Harry just wanted to kiss the pain away, Draco wanted to push the pain away.

"We're gonna get married," Harry whispered against his lips, "it'll be okay."

Draco made a strangled noise as he pulled back, his tears in his throat, "Harry, it's time to go," he whispered, "it's time for you to go."

"No, it isn't. I'm not leaving, remember? I said that and I meant that."

Draco stood up and walked over to the dresser, picking up his wand again he looked back at Harry, "don't make me do this," he pleaded, "just, please, leave."

"Friend or lover, you don't leave." Harry said and Draco felt himself frown, "you told me that, Draco. You said that. I won't leave again."

"Harry, this isn't about that, this isn't about you anymore." Draco whispered, "this is about me. Being around you isn't what I deserve. It's why I like you scratching me, bruising me, making me bleed... That's what I deserve, I deserve absolute torture and pain. I don't deserve happiness."

"You do, Draco, and I give that to you. That's why you need me, I make you so happy you forget yourself and it's okay to forget yourself. You deserve it, you deserve everything in the whole entire world."

Draco growled and he gripped his wand tighter, "I'm not asking again, Harry. Go."

"No."

"I'll do it," Draco said through gritted teeth, struggling to remain composed.

"Do whatever you have to, but I'm not leaving." Harry shook his head, coming to his feet.

Draco could barely see through his tears, "Crucio!" He yelled and Harry fell to his knees his body quivering with pain until Draco pulled away, "leave."

"No."

Harry was pushing back to his feet when Draco's curse wrapped around him again, the pain scorching through his body he had felt this once before but this was worse than any time before. This was horrible, this was breaking him. Draco's tears were falling in sobs as he looked at Harry, watching him on the ground writhing in pain and with a jerk of his wand it ended, "leave."

"Draco, stop." Harry gasped out, unable to stand anymore, "please, stop. Just let me help you."

"I don't want your help Harry," Draco answered watching as Harry struggled to push up from the ground, his bright green eyes looking at him. "It's not helping, everything is so much worse now."

Harry pushed himself to his knees finally, and reached out for Draco trying to focus with his vision blurred from the pain that was lingering in his body it was almost like could feel the pain Draco was feeling. As Harry focused he realized it was now his wand Draco was holding, he looked in confusion at the other, "what?"

"I love you Harry," Draco whispered and pressed Harry's wand to his temple, " _Avada Kedavra_."


	4. Time And Love

**A/n:** HI. PLEASE READ AND STOP FLAMES. That's all, love you all v much. Thank you.

 **Warnings:** K E K

Totally A/U. DracoxHarry. I don't owe Harry Potter, if I did Draco'd be a bit less proper.

* * *

 _13 June 2009_

 _ **"Avada Kedavra."**_

Harry watched in horror using the last of his strength to scramble forward, lurching at Draco to push him down but he was too late and he knew he was too late before he even moved. Draco crumpled to the floor, his legs buckling under his weight and he fell to the ground with a deafening thud.

Harry climbed over him, pulling him up against his chest sobs streaming down his face as he clutched the body of the other tightly, "no." Harry whispered, shaking his head and holding Draco in his arms as he rocked back and forth, "no, no, no."

Harry pushed his nose against Draco's neck taking in deep breathes as he sobbed, his body shaking as he cried, "no, no." He whispered and picked up his wand, pressing it to Draco's chest, " _consenesco_." He whispered watching a white light coming from his wand but falling almost immediately, " _consenesco_." Harry continued, repeating the spell too many times to keep count. And Draco laid there unmoving, growing cold and stiff in Harry's arms. "Draco, come back." Harry sobbed, he wasn't sure he had anymore tears but as he pulled back to look into the perfectly formed and more pale than usual face he knew he would never run out of tears for this loss.

Draco was his whole life, and his whole life was gone.

"Take me," Harry yelled looking up towards the sky, his eyes coming to the ceiling, "take me instead!" He screamed out in a yell, jumping to his feet Draco's body clamoring to the ground with what sounded like a hollow, lifeless thud. "Give him back, take me instead!" Harry sobbed out as he screamed, his hands in fist shaking, "...take me, instead." He whispered softly his voice cracked and strained.

 _Harry fucking saint Potter._ Rang in his head and Harry snapped his head to look at Draco, "you didn't mean it, I know you didn't." He whispered, "you can only kill if you mean it." Harry continued talking aloud, pacing back and forth in front of Draco's body, "you can only kill someone if you mean it." _You fucked up my whole life._ Harry cringed, shaking his head, _he didn't mean it. He didn't._

 _I don't want this, I can't do this anymore._ Harry swallowed roughly, looking down at the blonde on the floor. He bent over Draco pressing his forehead to his cold shoulder silent tears coming down in streams, "I love you Draco, I love you so much it hurts."

 _Crucio._

Harry shook his head, his body quivering and he pressed his lips to Draco's forehead a strangled cry coming out, "you didn't mean it, did you baby?"

Harry stared down at the blonde, his eyes shutting as he gripped the other tighter, laying next to him and wrapping his arms around Draco's cold, lifeless body tightly. Just a few more moments. That was all he needed, Harry could figure it out. He could save him, he just needed a few more minutes to think.

 _I love you, Harry. Avada Kedavra._

* * *

 _14 June 2009_

 **"Harry?" Her** mione asked, giving him a nudge awake.

"What?" Harry asked, jumping up and looking around the room.

"It's okay, we are here mate." Ron stood awkwardly looking as if he was about to reach out and hug him. Harry's eyes fell over Blaise, Pansy and Hermione, his mind seeming to register everything that happened. He wasn't sure how he had gotten to Hermione's house or when, for that matter.

"Harry," Harry turned his unfocused eyes towards Blaise the pain in Harry's almost heart breaking.

"Draco," Harry whispered softly, "he's gone." The other four stood quietly, awkwardly, in front of Harry not sure what to say or do. He fell back on the couch, the sudden and very real realization washing over him as he came to. Harry just wanted to go back to sleep, he didn't want to be awake, he didn't want to be alive.

"Harry, you should eat something," Hermione said quietly pushing a plate of hot food towards Harry, "then we can talk about what exactly we are going to do."

"We aren't going to do anything," Harry shook his head and grabbed his wand, "where is he?"

Hermione frowned at her friend, "Harry, we need to think rationally."

"I just want to see him, Hermione." Harry pleaded, "where is he?"

"He's still at the manor, they are just finishing up by now. Getting him ready."

"Ready?" Harry asked, "no, not yet. I need more time."

"More time?"

"Yes, more time and I will solve everything. I will bring him back." Harry said with a nod, "I just need him." And with a pop he disparated from the middle of their living room to the Manor.

* * *

 _15 June 2009_

 **Hermio** ne held her cuppa tightly, staring down into the dark liquid, "I don't know anything, anymore."

"Hermione, it's not your fault," Blaise consoled her moving over next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"He trusted me to help him, he trusted me to be there and I wasn't," she spoke quietly, looking down into the mug as she did.

"We have to do something soon," Pansy interjected, "things are going to get bad and quick."

"It's only been two days, Pansy," Blaise said with a small huff as he dropped his arm from Hermione's shoulders, "give him some time."

"We're all grieving here," Pansy snapped at Blaise, the piece of hair she was twisting came out in her anger and she stared down at the hair in her hand before standing abruptly, "I'm losing my hair."

"It's ok Pansy," Blaise got up and walked over to his fiance, wrapping his arms around her as she cried against his shoulder, timidly petting her hair. "We just have to give Harry some time, okay? He needs to process everything before he makes this public."

And as if he heard his name Harry came into the room, his eyes darted to each of the three in the room before he straightened the flannel of Draco's he had been wrapped in for the last two days, "I will make the announcement tomorrow," he said softly, "but right now I want to be alone."

"Harry, I-"

"I want to be alone, Hermione," Harry said sternly, his hands in fist as he looked at her.

Hermione stood with a frown but grabbed her jacket, Blaise and Pansy collected their coats as well and each gave Harry as hug as they passed. "Harry," Blaise started softly, "if you need anything, let us know?"

Harry nodded, and wrapped his arms around Hermione tightly, "thank you so much for being here, I just need to be alone for a while."

"I understand, Ron and I will be here first thing in the morning," she kissed his cheek and followed Blaise and Pansy outside.

Harry had already excused the house elves and was now making his way to the study he pushed the door open stepping into the dim lit room and closed the door, locking it behind him. Harry stepped over to the desk and sat down at the chair, picking up a silver quill that was still laid on the desk from Draco's last use, Harry found a piece of parchment to scribble his note on. He rolled the note up, sealing it with wax before setting it on the desk. Then he took the quill and drew a line over top of the blank side of the sealed paper laying it face up on the desk.

If all went wrong, he would read it and hoped it eased his crazy mind. Hopefully.

Harry opened the desk drawer and pulled out a long gold chain, slipping it over his neck. He stared down at the time turner holding it in his palm. Draco had told him about the time turner a while ago, close to when they first met, and the capabilities it had possessed and that it was quite unlike any other time turner there ever was. And now, Harry was going to use it to change the past. To change everything.

He was going to save Draco's life.

Harry stood and unlocked the door, leaving it open slightly before he stepped back and turned to look out across the grounds, he took a nervous breath and looked down at the time turner, he had read notes that were written by Draco and his father, and since this was unlike every other time turner in the world he had been nervous about the time he would end up going back to. Harry needed to go back two and a half days, he didn't want to go back too far and risk messing up his chances but he also didn't want to short himself and have to risk doing this more than once. He knew the chances for seeing himself would grow as he grew frantic.

Harry took a nervous breath, his plan in mind and he set the outer of the turner to allow him 2 hours, then he took the middle section and gave it 4 and a quarter of a turn.

He looked down at his watch, it was June 13th and just 5 minutes to 2200. He was cutting it short, Harry threw his invisibility cloak over his shoulders and went running down the hallway, hurrying down the stairs to enter the brewery.

He grabbed a Sleeping Draught potion and ran back upstairs. Harry set the item on his bedside table and scribbled himself a note, _drink this, i'll be up here soon. - Draco, xxx_

He laid the note down and stepped away, he had to make sure he drank the potion, he had to. He had to stop himself from waking Draco. He heard the water shut off in the bathroom and waited patiently, until he exited the bathroom. He watched himself coming out of the bathroom, running the towel over his wet hair and knew the bottle would catch his attention, he walked over picking it up and the note, smiling to himself as he read it. With a quirked brow Harry from the past gave a shrug and drank the potion.

Harry watched his past self with a small cringe at the willingness to just drink the potion and before he knew it, his past self was hunched over on the bed fast asleep.

Harry hurried forward and took the bottle and the note, shoving them in his pocket before glancing down at his wrist to check the time. He had forty five minutes, now it was Draco's turn. He crept out of the room and down the hallway, peering into the study to see Draco was passed out in the chair, his cup of whisky tilting as if it was about to spill. Harry hurried in, easing the door shut and locking it so no one could disrupt them. He took the cloak off and walked forward, reaching forward to nudge Draco.

Draco jumped up at the shock and he looked at Harry, Harry was nervous as he looked at Draco. Nervous he would have to hear the blonde berate him again, but Draco just scowled.

"Want another one?" Harry asked, taking the glass from him and walking over to the bar to make Draco a fresh glass and himself one, in Draco's he put the same potion, the Sleeping Draught. When he turned around again, he took a sip of his own handing Draco the other. "Do you hate me?" Harry asked, watching as Draco took the glass.

"No," Draco shook his head, sitting up slightly and taking the drink.

"Do you love me?" Draco took a sip of the drink, closing his eyes and he seemed to be ignoring Harry. "I had a dream, Draco," Harry started, "I had a dream that you hated me, that you wanted me gone and when I didn't leave you..." Harry felt the tears in his eyes welling up and almost jumped when he felt Draco's hands on his body, they were pushing through his hair.

"I'm sad, Harry, but I don't hate you."

"Let me make you happy, Draco. Let me help you."

"You do, everyday." Draco whispered, taking another drink and finishing his glass of whisky. "I'm tired," he said suddenly and Harry reached out, to catch him as he fell asleep.

Harry carried him over to the couch, laying him down and covering him up. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco, "obliviate." Harry stood still, unsure how he would know if it worked, if all those memories were gone. Even if he did it properly. He would just have to wait until Draco woke and hope that everything was okay. Harry bent and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, more than anything." Harry whispered to Draco, "don't leave me."

Harry stood up and glanced at his watch, he had 15 minutes left. He stepped out of the room, unlocking the door and leaving it slightly cracked before pulling his cloak back on. He waited nervously, his hand gripping the time turner tightly as he watched the sand in the hour glass slowly trickling, this had to work. It had to.

Because, if it didn't he wasn't sure what would happen.

The sand stopped falling and Harry took a nervous breath, he waited and heard the door being unlocked and opened slightly. Harry peeked through the crack and watched himself disappear. He pushed the door open and stepped in, nervously gripping the time turner he waited quietly. Things were supposed to be different, weren't they? They were supposed to feel different but why didn't he feel different? Why did everything feel the same for him?

In the notes it said things would change, things had changed before. He hurried to the desk, throwing his cloak on the ground and ripping the top drawer open to find the notes. He yanked the necklace off laying it on the desk and pulled out the stack of papers from the drawer, flipping through them until he found the one that was labeled _Changing the Past._

"Going through my stuff, Potter?" Draco asked from the doorway, he was smirking at Harry and leaning against the door frame.

Harry sat up and stared at him, the blonde was standing with a straight back and smile in his eyes that Harry had never seen before as he looked at Harry with a quirked brow. "Draco," Harry whispered and tripped into the drawer as he ran into it trying to get to Draco faster.

He grabbed Draco roughly, wrapping his arms around him tightly and pulling him close as he held him. He buried his nose against Draco's neck, taking a deep breath and held him tightly. "Didn't have another dream, did you?" Draco asked quietly, and Harry relaxed into his hold when he felt the hands of the blonde press to his back. "You've been having them so much lately."

Harry nodded, pulling back to look at Draco properly, "I just love you, so much. I can't bare the thought of losing you."

Draco smiled, "you don't have to Potter, I'm here." Harry gave a nod, swallowing roughly and watched as Draco nodded to the papers. "What are you doing with that stuff, anyway, Potter?" Draco dropped his arms and stepped around Harry to go over to the desk, he looked at the papers and turned with a quirked brow to Harry, "time travel is a very serious offense, Harry. Even for you, _savior of the world_."

"I know," Harry chuckled, "I was just curious about it, I remembered you talking about it and wanted to read some of the notes."

Draco sat in the chair and picked up the papers, scanning over the words, "what are you curious about, changing the past?"

"Yeah," Harry shrugged, "I was trying to figure out what happened to the others involved?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, uh, let's say someone dies right? And you go to the past to change that, but other people knew about them dying. What happens to the others?" Harry asked with a shrug, watching Draco's brow furrow.

"Well, from my experience of just testing a few things with the Time Turner I found they don't necessarily remember it as much as they just... Feel like it is a dream." Draco said with a small shrug, "but I remembered everything, since I'm the one that did the deed."

"Oh, that makes sense." Harry said and reached out taking his rolled up parchment and hiding it in his sleeve before pushing everything else back into the desk.

"Oh sure," Draco said with a scowl, "make a mess of my desk, see if I care."

Harry snickered, "you seem like you care."

Draco pushed the drawer closed, "I don't care, see?"

"You're absolute shit at lying," Harry whispered and leaned forward, taking Draco's lip in a kiss.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco asked, pulling back slightly, only to find Harry wrapping his hands around his arms and pulling him close again, the desk the only thing keeping them apart.

"I just love you and I never want you to doubt that," Harry whispered, rubbing his cheek against Draco's. "Ever."

 **Draco was spin** ning around the bottom floor of the manor, he had music blaring from somewhere as he spun around the place. He didn't think about it waking Harry, because he didn't care. All the windows were opened, Draco had thrown the drapes up and let the whole place flood with light.

Harry did wake, to the sound of the too loud music and looked over about to grumble when he saw Draco wasn't in bed with him. Harry jumped up scrambling out of the bed and threw the bedroom door open. He was greeted with the bright flood of light that was more overwhelming than the music. "What the fuck?" Harry stepped on the landing and looked over the banister just in time to see Draco spinning into view as he continued around the bottom floor, "what the fuck?" Harry whispered again, and stepped down the stairs slowly, watching as Draco moved gracefully with an invisible partner. "Draco?" Harry yelled over the music, walking towards him.

Draco smiled a warm smile, one that Harry was used to only saw fleetingly. "Good morning," Draco said back and with a flick of his wand the music quieted, "I was waiting for you."

"For me?"

"Yes," Draco nodded, and grabbed Harry's hands pulling him against himself. "To dance."

"W-what?"

"We're going to dance!" Draco exclaimed as he tucked himself against Harry and started leading the two to the much quieter music that was playing. "I am obviously the better dancer, after all."

Harry blinked a moment, falling into step the best he could. He was far too tired for this. "Draco, let me have some coffee first," he whined.

"No, you get me." Draco smiled, kissing him and continued moving them around, "we're going to dance at our wedding aren't we?"

"Well, I would hope so." Harry said and leaned forward laying his cheek against Draco's shoulder, shutting his eyes and falling into the soothing rhythm the other was setting.

"I opened all the windows," Draco started and Harry nodded sleepily, "I can't believe I wanted them shut so much." He said with a shudder, a shudder that didn't alter his step at all.

Harry snapped his head up looking at Draco closely, "I think you were just depressed."

Draco bit his bottom lip in thought, "yeah, over my parents, probably."

Harry sucked in a breath in shock, maybe he was absolute shit at Obliviation? Not that it was something he needed, nor wanted to be good at. "Drake.."

Draco smiled softly, "it's okay, Harry. I'm almost 30, I can handle it you know." Draco shrugged, "it's not like they were fantastic parents anyway, I am glad they are on the run. Maybe they are happier now." Harry looked down, he almost felt bad. Worse than bad. He almost felt horrible, and now he couldn't take it back, it was done. "I'm sorry," Draco said suddenly, "I didn't mean to upset you." He came to a stop in the middle of the foyer, "I know it was a selfish thing to say, to mean. I am sorry you didn't even get a chance to really know your parents and here I am complaining mine were bad."

Harry pressed his lips to Draco's in a rough kiss to shut him up, "shh." Harry whispered pulling back slightly, Draco was blushing and dropped his hand with a throat clear. That was new, sure Draco had always been nervous around him but he never got that nervous.

Harry closed his eyes as Draco's harsh, drunk voice came creeping into his thoughts, _It is like torture being near you, and I deserve that. So I kept you around, I thought it was better that way punishment for myself for what I did._

"Potter?" Draco asked, and Harry watched as he timidly reached for him. This was the real Draco, the one that wasn't completely driven by hate and madness and this Draco wanted Harry just as much, if not more - it seemed, than Harry could have ever imagined. Harry could live with what he did, knowing Draco was happy. So happy to be dancing around in the sunlight with loud music and a smile on his face.

Harry took his hand within his own and jerked him forward, their bodies pressed tight against each other now, "Draco?"

Draco flushed, "I thought you were rejecting me there for a second, I got scared." Draco admitted looking down, Harry shook his head and bent his head to kiss him on the lips teasing his tongue along the bottom lip of his. Harry gripped his hips, picking him up and Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as Harry held him up by the thighs.

"Baby," Harry whispered against his hot open mouth, "I'll always want you."

Draco breathed out roughly, and Harry pressed him against the front door pushing his hips up against him and nibbling on his neck. It felt like their first time all over, he wasn't sure if Draco would like the roughness he had before since his mindset had changed. Draco tilted his neck moaning and ran his fingers through Harry's hair, tugging on the back of it and pulling him in for another kiss. The two of them pressed against each other and Harry drug Draco's tongue into his mouth with a small suckle, Draco ran his right hand down Harry's back, rubbing his hips up against Harry's midsection with a groan.

Harry nipped his bottom lip and pressed him up against the door, taking his hands and slipping them under his shirt. His fingers raking against the soft skin, his nails dragging down Draco's back to test the waters. "Oh," Draco moaned out, his body arching forward so his shoulders were pressed against the door, "Harry." He breathed out with a quiet moan.

Harry smiled, watching as Draco settled back against the door and he held him by his hips. "I want you," Harry whispered against Draco's jaw, before biting it roughly and hearing Draco moan louder.

"P-please," Draco whimpered his left hand was between them, rubbing against the tight crotch of his dark jeans.

"Please what?" Harry asked, pulling back to look at Draco's flushed face and tightly shut eyes.

"Ahh!" Draco yelped as the two heard an urgent knock on the front door that Draco was pressed up against. Harry pulled back, still holding Draco up and peered out to see Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Blaise standing on their front step. _Of course._

He sat Draco on his feet and the blonde hurried into the other room, no doubt to collect himself. Harry adjusted his sleeping pants and pulled the door open, "hello?"

Hermione peered into the house in question then cleared her throat, "hey Harry."

"Hey," Harry said again, blocking the door for them to enter, he just wanted them to go away. "What's up?"

"Is Draco around?" Pansy asked, looking between the other three.

"Of course he is," Harry smiled, "where else would he be?" He asked, pulling off confused quite well.

Draco had come back, much more collected. His shirt tucked in and his hair back in place, the only thing that gave him away was the light remnants of his blush and his swollen, red lips. He walked up behind Harry and ducked under his arm that was blocking the entrance, "hey guys, come on in!" He said and pushed Harry back to open the door. Harry grumbled with a small grunt at Draco, who looked over at him with a new flush as his eyes trailed over Harry's bare chest. "And go put a shirt on."

Harry smirked, "no." He answered and turned following the others into their sitting room.

"How are you all this morning?" Draco asked as he followed after them, "let me get some tea."

Draco snapped his fingers making a request for tea from the skittish house elf. Harry plopped down on a chair, and reached for Draco pulling him into his lap. The blonde flushed but curled up comfortably on Harry's lap.

Hermione blinked, "we just had these dreams, that something bad had happened to you guys and we wanted to come check on you." She said with a soft smile, watching the two of them.

Harry pulled a face, with a quirked brow as he held Draco tightly, "we're okay, over here I think."

Draco smiled, "we're 100% okay."

Blaise smiled at them, "I am glad to see you two so happy," he said honestly and the four of them relaxed into their seats as the tea was brought out and sat on the table. Harry grabbed the elf's attention and asked for coffee.

"What's with the music, and sunlight?" Pansy asked with a chuckle.

Draco looked around, "I decided to light the place up, and I was making Harry practice dancing. We have a wedding to plan for, after all." He messed with his ring as he said that, with a smile.

Harry took the cup of coffee from the elf and took a big, hot drink, "yeah, we have a wedding to plan for." Harry nodded, "which I am content with leaving up to Draco because I have no idea what to plan for."

"You'll learn," Draco answered with a serious nod, "because I am not making all the choices."

"Have you two set a date, because you can't get married before Pansy and I do!" Blaise said, "and we haven't even picked a date yet."

"Yes, we have a date." Draco said with a nod, Harry raised his brow and looked at Draco. "August 25th, 2010. So you two have a little over a year to figure your shit out, and if you plan it within three months of my wedding, either way, I'll kill you."

"That takes out over half the year!" Blaise almost screamed, staring at Draco in shock.

"And you, obviously, can't pick this August, because August is my month." Draco continued ignoring Blaise and he leaned forward and made himself a cup of tea. "So you have September - April."

"That's not fair," Blaise whined.

"If you want me to be the best man of your wedding, it is plenty fair, I will have things to plan for with my wedding, that will put me out. It's not my fault you two are slow."

Harry chuckled, and held Draco's cup so he could sit back comfortably before handing it to him again. "I guess that's settled then."

Hermione giggled, "do I get to help with anything?"

"Loads," Draco nodded, "and we'll need to go shopping, I heard Muggle weddings are absolutely stunning and I would like to see some of their things to see if I want to bring in any of that."

Ron and Harry shared a look of shock, "have you thought about where you want the ceremony to be at, Draco?" Ron asked setting back with his own cuppa.

"A castle."

"Because this just isn't big enough?" Pansy asked with a quirked brow.

"It's my wedding, I'll get married where I want." Draco snapped at her, and Harry smiled at his husband-to-be, happy to see he was in fact excited to get married.

* * *

 _17 September 2009_

 **Harry had nev** er seen so much excitement from the blonde, but Harry had never been happier himself. He found himself being swept up in Draco's happiness more than anything else. Ever since the day Harry woke up to the brightness in the house, he had yet to see it go away.

"Drake," Harry started, bending over the back of the couch that Draco was lying in and watching TV. "Will you go out with me?"

Draco turned to look at Harry in question, "what?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Draco chuckled and reached up fluffing Harry's hair, "of course I will."

"Good," Harry smiled and leaned down pressing his lips to Draco's in a deep kiss.

"You're planning something," Draco accused pulling back as he looked at Harry.

"I am not!"

"You are," Draco said running his thumb over Harry's lips, "I can practically taste it on your lips."

"I'm not planning anything Drake," Harry urged and climbed over the back of the couch so he was pressed against Draco.

Draco smirked, and felt Harry's hands running over his body shivering from the touch. "Mm," Draco shook his head, "you're such a boy!"

Harry smiled and trailed his lips over Draco's neck, "it's not my fault you are honestly so fucking scrumptious I can't keep myself in check."

Draco chuckled, "it's a no, but we can go on a date."

Harry groaned, "Draco, we've done it before, ya know? Why are you doing this to me, I neeeeeeeed you." He hissed out, rubbing himself against Draco's body.

"No," Draco shook his head, "I want to wait again until we are married."

Harry gave a huff and pushed himself up off the couch, "will you please go on a date with me?"

Draco chuckled and got up, wrapping his arms around Harry in a tight hug, "I would love to."

Going on a date with Draco was like walking into another world, another world that Harry was still trying to get used to. At least with this Draco, he was practically insatiable. The man was spoilt to no end and Harry was the only one to blame for that. Before he had tried so hard to get any type of rise out of Draco, any type at all but the blonde would spend the whole time sitting there quietly just agreeing with whatever they were doing without much of his own input.

Which, of course, Harry knew the reason for now. But Draco without a thing to torture himself over was more than reciprocal to any type of love and affection Harry had to give, not that Harry hated it at all. He liked spoiling Draco, he liked watching the blonde flush with excitement over small, trivial things. It was Harry's most favorite moments.

The two had traveled to Godrick's Hollow first, Harry had an object he wanted to return to Ron and Hermione and then 30 minutes later they were sitting down to dinner with Hermione and Ron, Hugo and Rose on Draco's lap, and as Harry watched the wide smile Draco was giving he had no idea how he could possibly tell Draco they had to go.

And after dinner, of course, Draco just had to have one more game with Rose and Hugo and when it was their bedtime Draco just wanted to tuck them in.

Harry was sitting with Ron, while Hermione and Draco were upstairs tucking the children in. "You two are something else."

Harry smiled nodding in agreement, "yeah, he's a ten, Ron. I have been blessed."

"I'll say," Ron smiled and gave Harry a worried look, "ya know that dream I had?" Harry looked at him curiously, "about Draco, it felt so real."

"That was months ago," Harry said quietly.

"I know," Ron frowned, "the others have forgotten about it, I can tell, but I can't forget about it. It just keeps bugging me, something keeps bugging me about it."

"You don't need to let it bug you, Ron, it's fine. We're fine." Harry said quietly, and quickly glanced up as he heard Draco and Hermione whispering as they came back into the room.

"Potter, you ready to go?" Draco asked, stopping at the doorway as he grabbed his coat, "I want ice cream."

Harry chuckled, "it was our date night," he said as he stood and stopped to hug Hermione.

"This has been a lovely date night," Draco said with a laugh, and gave Ron a wave, "and now it's time for ice cream."

"Ok, ok," Harry gave a playful eye roll and pulled his own coat on, "thank you for dinner Hermione, next week why don't you all come over to the Manor and we'll cook for once?"

"Can you cook?"

"I pay people to cook for me," Draco answered, and slipped his arm through Harry's the two leaving with another wave. "We should go to Diagon Alley, I need to stop at the potions shops."

"Alright," Harry gripped Draco tightly and disapperated coming to a land in front of Gringotts. Draco slipped his fingers through Harry's, his arm still wrapped around his, "ice cream or shopping first?"

"Ice cream," Draco answered and they started over to the treats shop.

* * *

 _15 April 2010_

 **Draco looked ov** er the catalog of the flowers that Pansy and Hermione had given him, and he reached for his cup of coffee. "You okay Dray?" Pansy asked with a curious brow, looking at Draco worriedly.

"I am okay," Draco nodded, and offered a small smile.

"What's up?" Hermione asked and pushed the catalog down.

"I'm supposed to get married in 4 months," Draco said softly and looked at the two girls, "I am not so sure I want to."

Hermione swallowed roughly, "what?"

"I want Harry forever, but he doesn't want to marry me. Not the way he is going to." Draco said softly, "he doesn't want a huge wedding, he doesn't care about all of this stuff."

Hermione chuckled, "well that is just Harry, he just loves you."

"I know," Draco sighed, "I love him too, I just want him."

Pansy smiled, "then don't do all of this."

"I have already put so much work in."

Hermione smiled and closed the magazine, "just think it through, it'd be okay either way. Harry wouldn't care."

Draco nodded, pushing the feeling of annoyance away and he looked up at the clock seeing it was time that Harry usually came home. "Ladies, I am sorry to cut this short, but I miss my fiance." Hermione and Pansy shared a look but before either could say anything Draco got up and left, walking out of the room of the winery, leaving the two there.

 **Harry squin** ted his eyes shut tightly, the image of Draco doing something not so "safe for work" to him dancing behind his eyelids. His hands slid over his hard, throbbing cock but he pulled away cringing, it wasn't the same. He missed Draco but more than that, he longed for Draco. He wanted Draco.

And he didn't care how he had him his mouth, his hand, hell even Draco inside of him. At this point all that mattered was Draco accepting him and he not having to wait 4 and a half more months. He needed to know Draco was real, because sometimes he still felt that feeling. That Draco wasn't there type of feeling, that it was all a dream. He needed to know it was real, but he didn't know how to know.

He had done everything he had thought would work. Wearing practically nothing, even during the cold months, he even started wanking in front of Draco and he knew it turned the blonde on because he often left before Harry finished or as soon as Harry was done he would scurry to the bathroom, Harry had started sneaking in to join Draco in the shower only the blonde would leave shortly after his face flushed and his cock hard.

Draco was close to breaking, but Harry was closer.

With a grunt of frustration Harry turned the water off and grabbed a towel drying off as he walked out into the bedroom, surprised to see Draco lounging in the bed reading a book. "Hey," Harry asked after collecting himself, standing naked at the foot of the bed and throwing his towel over his shoulders.

"Good afternoon," Draco gave a quick glance at the other, "did you have a good shower?"

"I did," Harry nodded, "I just got back from Grimmauld Place," he added and walked to this clothing that was on the chair and picked up a bag, drying his hair as he walked back to Draco he laid the bag on the bed and looked at Draco, "we found the lace things you were looking for."

"Oh," Draco smiled, shutting the book and reached into the bag pulling out the lace doilies. "These will be perfect on the tables."

Harry gave a nod, and leaned against the frame of the bed his green eyes burning into Draco's body, he seemed sad. "What's up, Drake?"

"Not a lot," Draco lifted a shoulder, he was lying on the bed without his robes on and a frown on his face, "I missed you, and heard you come home."

"You _missed_ me?" Harry asked with a smirk, crawling on the bed.

"I did."

"I missed you too." Harry whispered, watching as Draco ducked to hide his flushed face and crawled over top of him, his arms pinning Draco down and his legs spread out over the others keeping them down as well, "I was thinking," Harry started, speaking quietly as he looked at Draco, "we should go on a trip."

"A trip?"

"A trip. We can go anywhere in the world you want, just you and me. No more wedding planning, no more stuff from here or there or work or anything, just us."

"I like the way that sounds," Draco gave a soft sigh, "where would we go?"

"I don't care, baby, anywhere you want," Harry shrugged and caught Draco's lips with his own when the blonde raised up towards him.

"Can we stay forever?"

Harry thought it was an odd question, with a wedding coming up in 4 months but he didn't want to ruin the moment so he smiled. "We can stay as long as you want, baby."

"Do we have to tell anyone?"

Harry pulled back after a second, his eyes scanning over Draco's steel gray eyes. He wore a warm smile and laughter in his eyes, a look that still startled Harry. That still took Harry back even just for a moment, he had almost lost all of this once. He had lived that nightmare once. "We don't have to tell a soul."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Draco reached up, his lips moving softly over Harry's face and his hand pushed into Harry's hair softly, with a playful tug. Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Draco holding him and kissing him, he wanted this to last forever.

Draco pulled back after a second, looking at Harry curiously, "hm?"

"Do you think my parents are happy?"

Harry swallowed roughly and smiled down at Draco, cupping his cheek, "I bet they are, and they're probably somewhere peaceful and relaxed."

"They were absolute shit at being parents, but they were what I had."

"Do you think my parents are happy?" Harry asked softly, pressing his forehead against Draco's.

"Yeah, I really do." Draco was quiet a moment, and hooked his leg up around Harry's waist pulling the other down to lay against him, Harry pressed his cheek against Draco's shoulder and buried his nose into the other neck closing his eyes as he held him. "Why do you want to go?"

"I don't want to share you with anyone. You?"

"I don't wanna be shared with anyone."

Harry smiled to himself and kissed the blonde's collarbone, "where do you want to go?"

"Italy," Draco whispered back shutting his eyes.

Harry's eyes closed to moving down his body with his kisses, "we will leave, first thing in the morning."

* * *

"And their eyes were on a double string and their hands lay softly on the street, now.  
And I do believe that honestly that I know this is where I want to be right now.

There are pictures in [his] eyes, they're thread up for the skies.  
So I wait.

Now with our souls misunderstood.  
And, our minds they saw a map..  
of the way."

\- _It's All On You_ , Robert Pattinson


	5. Cross My Heart

**A/n:** Thanks for the follows and review! I hope you all enjoyed.

 **Warnings:** Half way through and I thought... _I should warn, rimming. Not everyone is a fan._ Eyy.

Totally A/U. DracoXHarry. And, for the last time. I don't own HP or The World, cross my heart. xx

* * *

 _20 April 2010_

 **"Hey 'M** **io** ne?" Ron called, walking into the front room of their house.

"Why are you back already?" She called back, standing and walking towards him.

Ron looked at Hermione and took a slow breath, "they're gone."

"What?"

"They're gone, like not there. The elves said they haven't been there all week." Ron explained, "What?" He asked, looking at her in question.

Hermione's face was that of a shocked expression, blinking rapidly as she looked at Ron, "it's very like Draco to just leave but... Harry?"

"He's in love, Hermione. Head over heels in love with the guy, why wouldn't he just leave?"

Hermione shook her head, "maybe they're staying at 12 Grimmauld Place?" She said and stepped around him grabbing her cloak, brushing Ron's hand off her shoulder.

"No, they're not there." Ron shook his head, turning with her, "I went by there, talked with Kreacher, he was packing up stuff. He told me Harry stopped by really early on the 16th and asked him to sell everything and put it in his vault once Kreacher took a fair share for himself and got settled down."

Hermione's hand fell from her robes, "they're just gone?"

"They're gone," Ron answered and smiled at his wife leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead, "about time, you think?"

"S-sure?" Hermione shrugged and watched as he walked away, frowning.

* * *

 _25 August 2010_

 **Harry wo** **ke ear** ly, stretching out as the sounds of a nearby church bells rung in the distance. He relaxed into the soft bed, it was the most relaxed he had been in a long time - a very long time.

"Mm, stop moving." Draco whined from next to him, pressing his knees against his back and giving him a push.

Harry chuckled, and rolled over, wrapping his arms around Draco and pulling him against him, "good morning Mr. Potter."

"It's too early, Potter." Draco groaned loudly, the two had only gotten a few hours of sleep and Draco was less than ready to wake up for the day.

"Honestly," Harry said with a smile, climbing over his husband, "still going to call me Potter?"

Draco peeked his eye open and glared at Harry with the one eye, "shut up Potter." Harry pouted openly, "why are you so awake?"

"I am too excited to sleep!" Harry exclaimed, wrapping around Draco tightly, "you're all mine, for real now."

"I already was," Draco said with a small smile, his eyes shut again. Harry leaned down kissing his neck, smiling as he trailed the kisses over the blonde's alabaster skin Draco was mumbling something else but Harry knew he was already dozing back off.

The two had been up until 4am after their midnight wedding, doing things Harry had been dreaming about for over a year. Draco had still stayed true to his word, but Harry was not satiated, he wanted more of his fiancé, well husband now. He wanted more of his husband.

Harry silently grabbed his wand and cast a cleaning charm on the two of them, before he wiggled down the blonde's body, looking up at the dozing face of his husband he pressed kisses against the naked pale skin as he wiggled down, his mouth hovering over Draco's hips Harry crawled to his knees as he trailed the kisses behind Draco to his back, giving the skin of the blonde's hip a suckle.

He slid his hand over Draco's bum, then his thigh, Harry's head trailing down and kissing Draco's left butt cheek as he eased the other over to his stomach from his side, Harry bit the butt cheek lightly and then he trailed the kisses over Draco's smooth, soft bottom to slide his tongue between the butt cheeks and with one hand he pushed them apart and slid his tongue up along the blonde's opening, his tongue taking it's time.

Draco gave a groan and Harry looked up at him, to see him stirring his hips lifting pushing his bottom towards Harry and his tongue. Harry closed his eyes the sight and feeling of sleepy Draco begging for more. It was more than enough to drive Harry crazy, Harry slid his tongue out losing his patience at just the thought and his tongue was doing its best to ravish the other. He slipped his tongue slowly up the others bottom, and at the entrance he moved to push into his opening, curling his tongue as he slowly pushed it into the tight opening. "Mmph?" Draco's noise was lost on Harry's ears as it encouraged him to do more.

Harry pushed in as far as he could, before pressing his lips to the entrance with a kiss and suck and he felt Draco shivering under him, Harry pulled back for a moment to slide his tongue down Draco's back side to his balls, his tongue came out and licked his sac, his mouth wrapping around his balls with a light suck and he felt Draco wake with a gasp followed by a hiss, his body tensing.

"Harry!"

Harry raised up, his right hand was pressing against Draco's bottom and his finger was teasing the opening where his tongue had just been. "Draco," Harry breathed out, after letting Draco's ball from his mouth.

Draco groaned and Harry felt him push back on his finger, "it's early."

"You want me, Draco?"

"I always want you, Harry."

Harry smiled like a dork, looking up at the flushed and hidden blonde, his left hand slid between Draco's legs and started massaging his thighs before Harry trailed kisses up Draco's bottom, leading towards his entrance again and he had the pleasure of hearing a full on moan from Draco when he pressed his tongue against his entrance, wasting no time to lick him again.

Draco's hands were gripping the bedding and Harry watched the fingers relax the moment Harry breached the hole with his long, slender index finger and started moving it in and out of Draco slowly Draco moved so he was on knees in front of Harry, his body quivering as he moved. "I want to taste you," Draco whispered, into the pillow but Harry heard him.

"You sure?"

"I want to," Draco nodded and he turned around, making Harry stop touching him as he turned facing him. Harry was just as naked as Draco and without any type of warning Draco pushed Harry back on the bed and ducked his head, wrapping his lips around Harry in a quick and inexperienced motion.

Harry felt Draco giggle against his cock, and if he was any less of a man he was sure it would have damaged his ego in a heartbeat but he knew Draco, inside and out, the blonde was just nervous. Draco's mouth moved slowly and uncertainly down Harry's length, only getting him halfway in before he pulled back feeling a bit uncomfortable. "You like this?" He asked in a way that was bound to ruin the mood.

Harry almost groaned in frustration, as he pushed up off the bed to look at Draco, "can we talk about that later?" He asked and reached down for Draco, "c'mere."

Draco did as he was told, biting his lip nervously and crawling up on Harry's lap, "s-sorry." He whispered against Harry's ear.

"Shh," Harry shook his head and took his chin, pulling his lips to him and taking a kiss from Draco he reached behind the blonde for his wand, casting a silent lube charm over his fingers and he eased one into his entrance almost moaning as he felt the warm saliva from just moments ago still there.

"Ahh," Draco hissed out, pushing down on Harry's finger using the other's shoulders for support and breathing heavily into Harry's mouth.

"Merlin, I want you Draco."

"Take me."

Harry smiled to himself, pushing his finger in roughly, before pushing in another and stretching the blonde slowly as he fucked the warm, tight hole with his fingers. The moments his fingertips brushed against his prostate Draco shuddered, his nails digging into Harry's arms. "Easy with me," Harry whispered, the two were practical polar opposites when it came to the type of sex they liked. Draco slid his hands down, and they pressed to Harry's chest. "Baby, you want to ride my cock?"

"Wh-what?"

Harry was already laying back and with ease he was moving Draco's legs to be around his hips, then he reached behind the blonde to press the head of his cock against his backside, it slid between Draco's bottom with ease from the lube the head pressing against the opening. "Use my chest for support," Harry grunted out and then both of his hands gripped Draco's hips, "push me in, when you're ready."

Draco nervously looked down at Harry, his hands pressed to his chest and he moved slowly to push Harry in at a slow pace that was driving the brunette mad. "Oh fuck Draco," Harry groaned, his fingers tightening and his nails dug into his pale skin, "more." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Draco watched with fascination Harry losing his mind, he had yet to see this side of Harry, not to mention the two had only done it twice before. But this was different, Draco could tell. The two times before had been almost rushed, heat of the moments. This was something else entirely.

Draco pushed down, until Harry was deep inside of him the shaft completely covered and inside of Draco. Harry made a strangled noise from deep inside his throat that made his whole body vibrate then he opened his eyes and pushed out a forced breath, his nails dragging down Draco's thighs, "go ahead." He whispered with a look at Draco. Draco was flushed and nervous, his hands pressed against Harry roughly and he started bouncing up and down Harry's cock uncertainly, "oh that's perfect." Harry gasped out, his hands fell from Draco to the bed where he gripped the bedding tightly, "so fucking perfect."

The blonde's confidence seemed to grow and soon he was bouncing wildly on Harry, losing himself to the sounds Harry was making, his hand gripping his own cock and stroking himself as he bounced up and down the length, and then he got really brave his own orgasm falling to the wayside as he pulled Harry out of himself completely before reaching behind himself and directing him back in, his ass taking him whole in one stroke. Leaning forward to pull him out again, and do it again. Harry's eyes opened in shock and he almost blushed at the way Draco was looking him, those steel gray eyes flashing as he pushed Harry back in, brushing his prostate.

"Draco," Harry grunted out and gripped the blonde's hips, keeping him down on his cock, "I'm going to cum." He breathed out, thrusting up into Draco roughly his hips stuttering and he sprayed his cum deep inside the others ass. Draco breathed out roughly, closing his eyes as he felt Harry cumming almost proud of himself that he made Harry cum for the first time.

Harry then moved, staying deep inside Draco's ass. The blonde was moved to his back, his legs now wrapped around Harry's midsection digging his shoulders into the bed as Harry wrapped his fingers around Draco's length, stroking him slowly.

His left hand reached out, walking fingers up Draco's torso and soon reached out wrapping his throat, "mmmm," Draco gasped his hand slid up Harry's arm feeling the muscles in it as he stroked its length and his fingers explored the divots. Harry's palm slid up and down the back side of Draco's cock, coaxing him towards his climax. He watched Draco's eyes closing and gripped his throat to cut off his breathing a moment Draco's body shivered and his fingers tapped against Harry's arm and Harry let him go, shifting on his legs and his softening cock twitched inside of Draco's ass the blonde smiled moaning, out his orgasm as it sprayed all over his chest.

"I love you, Draco." Harry said through heavy breaths moving slowly and pulling himself out, wiping his hand next to him on the bed before moving to lay next to Draco's side with an exhausted sigh.

Draco smiled and leaned forward to press his lips to Harry's forehead.

Draco woke first, and after a quick shower and a quick change he decided to take a hurried trip out to get something for lunch but he knew he should leave a note first. He dug through the desk for a blank piece of parchment but stopped short when he came across a rolled piece of parchment with the Malfoy seal on it, he rolled it over to see who it was addressed to but found it marked with half a cross. "What?" He asked himself and sat down breaking the seal open with the swipe of his finger, scanning the words.

Draco? Or Me?

Whoever finds this note should know of the things I've done that have lead me, Harry Potter, to the state I am in today.

Draco blinked down at the paper and glanced over at Harry, sitting back in the chair and reading further.

If this is me, it's okay. Stop freaking out, you're not crazy. You saved his life! (Hopefully) Go talk to Hermione right away! She'll know what to do.

Draco, if it is you. Put it down. You don't want to read this. Just know I love you, okay? Forever.

Draco saw there was more to read, but he wasn't sure if he should, he could read it and just pretend he hadn't. He could just read it and move on, because now curiosity had the best of him and he knew he would either lose his mind wondering what was in the letter or he could read it and pretend he didn't know.

Someone else? I tried to save him, I had to try. It's what I do. I love him so much, I don't know if you can understand that type of love or not but I do love him more than anything. He is all I have. In all honesty, my Draco.

I know he didn't mean it, when he said those words. He didn't actually want to die. I know he didn't. Not, my Draco.

I know this is an extremely punishable offense, and that I will probably fail or end up crazy so if I am either headed to Azkaban or St. Mungo's I better get a few things off my chest so I can hopefully be righted.

Draco was drunk, that's why I know he didn't mean it. He told me he killed his parents and that I reminded him of that and them every day - but that's why he kept me around to torture himself. Then he raised my wand to his temple and said the words that ended his life.

I have his time turner and I'm going back to save him, and stop the conversation and I plan on erasing his memories of the incident and of his parents' death. I don't want him to suffer anymore, I just want him to be happy.

Draco laid the parchment down on the desk, staring down at it, he was trying to remember anything that would help him piece this together but he just kept coming up short. There was nothing to help him piece this together because Harry took it all from him, a tear fell down his cheek as he read over the words again.

I killed my own parents? I killed myself? I've been dead? Draco placed his hand over his chest, taking a slow breath to steady himself. I've been... dead? As the realization set in he stood up and looked down at the desk in shock, his hands gripping the sides of it as he tried to steady himself. Of course he tried to save me, he's Harry Potter after all. Draco shook his head, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths to calm himself. I love him, I will always love him. He was just trying to help me and I wouldn't have allowed that, at all. This was the best way. Draco shivered at the thought of himself being dead before, that he wasn't okay with however. How could he have taken the "cowards way out" so to speak, how could he have been so weak and distraught? It was only right that Harry saved him, wasn't it? It was only right that Harry helped him become a better person and helped heal him even if it was a little unorthodox.

Draco relaxed and stood still for a moment, I love Harry no matter what. He would stand by him no matter what, this was his life now. His whole life. The life Harry made for him, the things Harry risked for him, how could he ever fault the other for loving him so much he risked everything? He couldn't and he wouldn't ever. Draco looked down at the parchment one last time, and he unrolled it the rest of the way to read;

If things are too far gone and I'm crazy or dead, just know I was trying to save him. And that I have never loved someone as much as I love Draco Malfoy, I regret nothing. I just need him to be okay.

Cross my heart, HP.

* * *

Shout out to the baes: Moonshadowcuteness1, bocayeka561 & Odaxelagina13. Thanks for the love!


	6. Cake And Eating it Too

**A/N:** Draco and Harry are married and happy and.. really, what wouldn't he do for him? [I imagine Draco has Brad Pitt style hair circa 2008 (Curious Case of Benjamin Button) and Harry has Chace Crawford style hair circa 2008, as well, (Haunting of Molly Hartley)] Sirius lived, probably won't be too important for this A/U world but it is mentioned - don't freak out.

 ** _ALSO IS THE PAST TENSE OF APPARITION ... APPARATED OR APPARITED? HELP._**

 **Warnings:** Slash. Cross dressing? Because fun. Only a little. I promise. Oh.. as I am writing I think, "should I warn Dom!Harry/Sub!Draco?" I'm going to.

A/U. DracoxHarry. I don't own Harry Potter or the likes, if I did Draco would *BE THE HYPE* (Sorry. I've been watching too much DBZ lately. TFS IS LIFE.)

* * *

 _31 July 2011_

Harry's nose scrunched in horror as he went running into the house a billow of dark smoke wafting out the door when he threw it opened before sprinting through it and into the smoke, "DRACO?" The blonde in question was standing in the middle of the kitchen, hands on his hips and a big frown as he stared down at the oven. "Draco what are you doing?!" He yelled staring as he pulled out his wand, clearing the smoke and smell to get a better look at what was going.

Draco was glaring at the stove, "I can brew Felix Felicis, Draught of the Living Death," he started, throwing his hands in the air, "a perfect fucking Amortentia, hell even a fucking Invisiblity Potion, Potter and... I can't bake a god damn cake?"

"A cake?"

"A cake," Draco's frown grew and he flopped over into the chair, looking down at his notes while Harry pulled the cake out of the oven and sat it in the sink using his wand to get rid of the blackened baked good. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong," the blonde was complaining, "it's for your damn birthday! A fucking cake because the other day you were going on and on about how much you _love_ cake so I was going to make you a cake but I can't make a cake."

Draco looked up suddenly his face red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment, steel grey eyes matched the green ones that were looking at him with a smile, "what if I... make you all those potions?!" He suggested excitedly, jumping up, "forget the bloody cake, I'll make you potions - all the hardest ones."

Harry laughed, saving his eye roll, "I don't need a cake Draco and I don't need a set of potions either."

Draco frowned, "it's not for you Potter, it's for me."

"I thought it was for my birthday?"

Draco didn't save his eye roll, and he turned away from Harry to jerk the cook book off the table, "I'm going to Hermione's. She'll understand."

"You're going to spend _my_ birthday at Hermione and Ron's?"

Draco gave a sigh, then reached out his hand as soon as Harry grabbed it he apparated both on them landing on the front step, he reached out knocking on the door before looking over at Harry with a raised brow, "hm?"

Harry pulled him close, giving him a kiss, "you have flour on your button up and it's cute."

"Happy Birthday, Potter," Draco whispered against his lips before the door was pulled open and screams of 'surprise!' met their ears. Draco winked, stepping back and giving the stunned Harry a nudge forward.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry exclaimed, his face lit up and bright as he looked around smiling widely heading inside. Draco stayed back a bit and sneaked into the kitchen, once Harry was being passed around, taking his wand out to clean and gather himself up before pouring himself and Harry each a drink. He poured a glass of fire whiskey, and a glass of red wine for Harry heading towards the living room where everyone was.

"Draco?" Hermione called, peeking into her kitchen then smiled at Draco once she saw him.

"I killed the cake," he frowned, "did you make the back up?"

"I got it." She laughed, reaching out to hug him, "he was surprised! You didn't tell him."

Draco laughed, walking with her to the front room, "I don't give into him nearly as much as he would have you believe."

"I doubt that," Hermione rolled her eyes, Draco cleared his throat to hide his blush.

"..so, I come running into the house filled with black smoke and Draco is just standing there with his hands on his hips watching it burn," Harry laughed openly, his face red from his excitement, "and he looked at me and said, 'fuck the cake, can I make you potions instead?'"

Draco groaned, his eyebrow lifted as he looked at Harry a smirk hiding his laugh, "it was a very obvious ploy, Potter," he answered his laughing husband before handing him the wine.

George laughed, slipping his arm around Draco's shoulder, "we all know you're a master Potion's brewer Malfoy, no need to get haughty."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed seriously, "I married him, his name is Potter now."

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Draco laughed, and leaned forward out of George's grasp to kiss him

Harry smiled, ignoring the titters as they kissed and snaked his arm around the blonde's waist to hold him close, "I know, I know. Draco or nothing at all."

"Uncky Dray!" Rose screamed, interrupting their moment as she came running towards them, she pried Harry away from the blonde before wrapping herself around Draco tightly.

"Rosie!" Draco said excitedly, downing his drink before he bent and picked her up.

"I got Uncle Harry a present!" She exclaimed excitedly, half whispering at Draco before peering at Harry, "can you help me?"

"Sure," Draco excused himself, heading up the stairs as he carried her, "where is my favorite Nephew?"

"He's sleeping! Let's wake him!" Rose yelled excitedly and the sound of her pattering feet went across the floor.

"Why is Hugo sleeping?" Ron asked suddenly, standing up and checking his watch, "it's 5 o'clock, why is he sleeping..." the panic started in his voice as he ran up the stairs after them.

Hermione laughed quietly, shaking her head, "Molly want to help me get the table set up?"

Harry took a seat on the edge of the couch, taking a sip of his wine and smiled at the others around him falling into conversation with George about his son's, Fred, life in a muggle school turning into a more in depth conversation with Dean, Ginny, Angela, Ron and Arthur about the muggle school system.

* * *

Harry was a little tipsy as he leaned against the table. Dean, Blaise, Ron, George and him laughing loudly at some joke the next door neighbor was telling, he had seen the party and came over to check it out which Hermione loved and quickly invited him in. Pansy and Ginny were talking about baby shower dates so they didn't clash, as they were both expecting, and Hermione was taking notes when the conversation directed to Draco, "so when should we expect a baby from the Draco and Harry story?" Ginny asked giving a small smile to the blonde.

"A baby?" He laughed, shaking his head, "probably never."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing, "I thought it was decided - adopting?"

"Well, I don't want to raise a child in Italy," Draco started and shrugged, leaning forward to pick up his glass, "we're 31 years old at this point it might be better to just enjoy each other."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "I'm 31 as well, Dray, and I'm having a child."

He laughed quietly, "I'm terrified to even talk to Harry about children," he added, "it's no secret how much he dislikes the idea of them."

"Oh he does great with Rosie and Hugo," Ginny grinned, rubbing her belly, "I mean he asked you to marry him with the notion you were going to have children - right?"

Draco smiled softly, "I suppose he did."

Hermione smiled at Draco and reached over to pat his hand, "just ask him babe, just talk to him."

"I will."

"Baby!" Harry screamed suddenly, the sound of the chairs scrapped in his wake and he came traipsing into the room, the others following behind him with snickers, "they don't believe me!" He started whining dropping to his knees before Draco.

"Shh," Draco stared, running his fingers through Harry's hair, "and stop."

"No they don't believe me!" He exclaimed, frowning deeply at the other.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking over at Ron who was laughing like crazy.

"Tell them, right now!" Harry demanded at the same time Hermione asked.

"No," Draco shook his head at his friend before looking over at the other guys, "and yes, you should believe him."

"Ha!" Harry exclaimed, jerking around quickly, stumbling forward on his knees to look at the others. "It's mmmmm _yyyyy_ bedroom."

"Oooooh.." Hermione laughed, her face flushing, then she looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow, "how did you know?"

Draco shook his head, "for one he's drunk, with a bunch of guys and for two the only thing Proud Potter gets worked up over is his ego getting shut down."

"That's a visual, honestly," George laughed quietly, covering his mouth as he chuckled, "Draco the submissive."

"Honestly," Hermione snapped at the others, "that is enough drinking tonight."

"More than that, that's enough Harry too," Draco stood up and snapped his fingers, "get up Potter." Harry pushed off the floor, sticking his tongue out at the others as he headed to get his coat, and Draco shot a smirk at Pansy, "I already have a child to look after."

The girls chuckled, and Draco bent giving Hermione a kiss, "thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having us, we will see you tomorrow." Draco stood and smiled at everyone left, "thank you all so much for helping Harry celebrate his birthday - not thanks so much for his drunkenness." He joined Harry at the door who was leaning against the wall trying to zip up his coat, Draco chuckled quietly and reached out helping him zip his coat up, "c'mon Potter, let's get you home."

"Ok, baby," Harry answered, gripping Draco tightly as the blonde apparated them both to their house. Once back in Italy, the two of them being ushered inside by Draco who was practically carrying Harry through the door and over to the flat area their bed was on, under the stairwell, setting him on the bed. "Where you going?"

Harry's voice was loud, thick with drink as he grabbed for Draco who was taking a step back, "I'll be right back, let me get you a sobering potion, Har."

"No, no," Harry shook his head and laid back on the bed, "I want to be drunk."

Draco lifted an eyebrow, "do you?"

"I do," Harry nodded, his feet tapping on the ground as he laid back.

"Then I better grab a hangover cure, for tomorrow, get comfortable - I'll be back in a second." Draco chuckled to himself, peeking over at the other.

Harry was playing with his fingers, stretching out his arms above his head, "Dray," he giggled before the other could walk away, "wear a skirt for me tonight?"

"A... what?"

"A skirt," Harry was speaking to the ceiling.

 _A skirt?_ Draco blinked at his husband, _what the fuck..?_ "I'll be back in a second." He hurried up the stairs to his apothecary table, getting the hangover cure and a glass of water before going back down stairs, when he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Harry was moved sideways up the bed, almost naked his pants at his knees and his legs trying to kick off the pants. He sat the water and the potion down on the bedside table before leaning over and helping Harry get the pants off.

"Mm, I love you," Harry mumbled and cupped Draco's cheek.

"I know, Potter," Draco grinned to himself, "lay back, okay?"

"I.. I am," he giggled quietly, running his fingers along his sculpted chest something Draco couldn't quite get over or used to, glad Harry was drunk so his blush wasn't obvious. "I'm tired Drakey," he whispered running a long finger through a divot of his stomach muscles.

"I know, Harry, let me get changed and I'll be right in," Draco answered while tucking him in. Harry snuggled under the sheet, his hands still roaming his own body and the blonde headed to the bathroom changing into his pajamas before joining Harry in bed, the raven haired male was fast asleep by the time Draco joined him.

So he headed out on the balcony, taking a seat before conjuring a glass and pouring himself a neat glass of scotch thinking about Harry's request while he relaxed. _A skirt? A skirt..._ He closed his eyes, picturing it, and before he even realized it the idea was beyond appealing to him. Only because Harry wanted, he knew, but he could imagine it. A tight black skirt, except Draco did one further - a pair of white panties was tucked under the skirt, white stockings sliding along his legs.

He flushed as he felt himself get hard, blinking his eyes open and finishing his drink, he shook his head and hurried inside climbing in next to Harry falling asleep quickly.

* * *

 _1 August_

Harry woke with a groan, his whole body ached. His throat was raw, his head was throbbing, "fuuuuuck," he whined quietly peeking his eyes open and his hand reached out for his glasses. He shoved them into place and pushed himself up looking over at the table he spotted the water and the hangover cure, drinking both. As he finished the water he felt himself relaxing and laid back down. He grabbed his wand and muttered a mouth cleaning charm before looking over to his left. Draco was laying face down, his arms under the pillow sleeping peacefully.

Harry licked his fresh mint flavored lips, and rolled over sliding his hand along the silk covered back the hand ran along his back and down his hips to cup his bottom, fingers sliding along the silk pajamas. Draco stirred slightly and Harry pressed up against him, his bare front sliding against the silky material.

"Wake up," Harry whispered, nibbling on the blondes shoulder with a soft kiss.

"No," Draco answered in a quiet whisper, his eyes still shut and he relaxed against the other's chest laying his head back.

Harry hummed quietly, softly, his tongue sliding out to lick the back of Draco's neck, "I'm sorry..."

Draco lifted a brow, almost as if he could see the other, "what?"

"For last night," Harry whispered and put his arm over Draco's body, lifting himself to see the blonde's face better, "I am so sorry."

Draco opened his eyes, matching the green ones staring at him closely, "you did nothing wrong?"

"I did," Harry frowned, "I got drunk, I passed out, I was scream talking...?" He laughed, clearing his throat quietly, "I talked about our sex life."

Draco chuckled, and kissed Harry's nose, "honestly, it wasn't that bad and I saved your ego in front of your friends."

"I owe you."

"You do."

Harry grinned bending down to kiss Draco on the lips, his hand sliding over Draco's chest, "can I do that thing you really like?" He asked against the other's lips, sucking on his bottom lip for a second.

Draco squirmed, slightly, his face flushed as he looked at the brunette who was sitting up now, "I think you should get in the shower, because we have breakfast reservations this morning."

"Do we?"

"We do," Draco chuckled, kissing Harry's forehead as he slipped out of bed, "it's your birthday weekend after all, Potter."

"Good," Harry nodded, "my birthday wish is you and me laying in bed all day and I want to eat my cake off of you."

Draco chuckled, stretching his arms over his head, "how about you get your birthday wish tomorrow?"

Harry grumbled, "I'd like it better if I got that today." He followed Draco to the bathroom, "breakfast reservations, where at?"

"That place down the road, that you love so much," Draco answered, unbuttoning his pajama top as he watched Harry in the mirror turn on the shower, "then shopping."

"Shopping?" Harry asked, his pulled face didn't go unnoticed by Draco who just chuckled, hooking his fingers in his pants and slipped them off. "I loooove shopping."

"I know you do," Draco answered, his eyes scanning over his body with a slight distaste, _I'm not a Harry Potter,_ he thought nibbling on his bottom lip as he frowned. _How am I going to pull off a skirt?_

"Get your cute ass in this shower, Draco," Harry commanded holding the shower curtain open.

The blonde hurried in, stepping into the warm water but he was only in there two seconds before Harry pulled him into a kiss, "Harry."

The brunette laughed, kissing him again, "Draco," he breathed his name like a moan making the blonde shiver, "I want you, right now, every which way."

"Breakfast," Draco breathed out shuddering at the way Harry's hand was moving across his thigh, thick fingers gripping Draco's slender alabaster skin.

Harry bit his shoulder, sucking the water off his skin, "you can be my breakfast."

"Mmm," Draco giggled, his face flushing. Harry slid his hand over the pale skin, sliding his palm up and down Draco's shaft licking the skin of his neck again. Draco looked down, seeing the tanned skin holding him tightly. His left arm muscles we're tensed as he gripped his hip tightly his own erection sliding against Draco's skin.

Harry's mouth was leaving kisses on Draco's shoulder, nips as he moved up the blonde's neck, "have I ever told you how perfect you are?" Draco laid his head back on Harry's shoulder, weak knees as he leaned his weight against the other, "answer me, Draco."

Draco gave a swift nod, his body tense pressing his hands flat against the shower tiles to steady himself, "Harry," he breathed out in a gush.

"Don't tell me I have to wait."

"It's a surprise," Draco admitted, "Sirius is here."

Harry's hand dropped immediately, "what?"

"I'm sorry, I was trying to keep it quiet..." Draco spoke quickly turning around, "but I know how you are, and I just don't want you to miss it."

Harry chuckled, kissing Draco quickly, "thank you baby."

"You're welcome," Draco smiled, "now hurry up so we're not late."

"Yes Sir," Harry answered, picking up the soap.

* * *

Sirius and Harry decided to go see a show and Draco excused himself to go shopping. He was standing in the middle of the lingerie section, looking over the options, his hands on his hips.

"Do you need help?"

"Hm?" Draco asked looking up at the girl approaching him.

"Would you like help locating anything?"

Draco looked her over, before back at the rack he was standing in front of, "I think I have it narrowed down." He answered, "just trying to decide which would look better."

"Based on?"

"Skin tone. I had the idea of white in my head but now that I am looking at it..."

"What is her skin tone?"

"Excuse me?" Draco lifted a brow, his arms crossed now.

"Uh..." She cleared her throat, "who you're buying for?"

"Myself." He answered, giving his chin a jerk, "I don't need help, thank you." He added, turning away from her as if he was dismissing her then he continued looking over his options. His eyes fell on a dark emerald set of lingerie, and he stepped over picking it up and nodded, "this is the one," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Draco stood in the middle of the bathroom, looking over himself in the mirror. He pulled the emerald satin panties up and over his hips using his hand to tuck himself in before he pulled the black thigh high stockings up fastening them to the lace garter belt that was wrapped around his hips. He then bent and grabbed the dark green skirt, hitching it up his legs. It was no bigger than his palm and sat across his legs with ease; concealing his bottom as well. He grabbed his black slacks off the ground and pulled them on making sure they were in place, then he adjusted his sweater making sure everything was tucked away before opening the door.

"Drake?" Harry called out, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner is ready!" Harry smiled, crouching down and grinning at his husband, "Rose is asking for you, too."

"I'll be right there, Potter," Draco answered, pausing to put on a spritz of cologne then he headed up the stairs catching Rosie as she went running at him, "hi baby girl."

"Hi Uncle Drake!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly, "guess what!"

"What?"

"Uncle Harry told me I was gonna be a witch one day!"

"Did he?"

"Yeah!" She nodded, "he even said that would teach me some stuff."

"Oh?" Draco asked, carrying her as he walked, "and what is he going to teach you?"

"I dunno," she whispered, "probably how to be as amazing as he is." She wiggled suddenly and Draco sat her down, watching her whip her play wand from her back pocket pointing it at him, "he defeated the most scariest man ever!"

"Oh?" Draco lifted a brow, "did he?"

"Oh, you know!" She giggled, "you're married to him!"

Draco laughed quietly and gave her a nod, "I _am_ married to him," he agreed smiling at Ron and Hermione who were watching, "I bet if you ask Harry about that scary man he will tell you he had a lot of help."

Rose's wide eyes turned from Draco to Harry who was coming in with drinks, passing them to Ron and Hermione. "What about me?" He asked, putting his drink down on the bar top, before smiling at Draco and Rose.

Draco winked, giving Rose a nudge, "go ahead."

"What's up?" Harry asked raising a brow as he watched Draco head over and sit next to Hermione and Ron. Hermione reached out and pat Draco's leg before turning to him with a raised brow mouthing the word, 'what?' to him.

Draco flushed, jerking his chin away with a whispered, "birthday present."

Harry was bending down to talk to Rose, his hands pressed to her back as she talked, "Uncky Draco said you had help?"

"About what exactly? Because sometimes your Uncle Draco acts like I can't do _any_ thing..." He laughed quietly, sending a wink to the others.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "we were talking about Voldemort, she has a question for you."

"Oh," Harry sat back on his butt and Rose on his lap. She snuggled in, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder, "what's the question?"

"Did you have help defeating the scary man?"

Harry nodded, smiling down at Rose, "so much help. You wouldn't even believe it... did you know your Mommy helped me a lot? She taught me so much stuff, too. And your daddy? He was right there beside me through everything. He's a true hero."

Rose turned two wide eyes towards her father, "really?"

"Really."

Draco grinned over towards Ron, who was a bit red in the face and looking at Harry and Rose.

"What did Uncle Dray do?!" Rose asked excitedly with a giggle and point at him.

Draco cleared his throat about to get up and cut the conversation off but Harry spoke first, a small smile on his lips, "he did the most." He started, "Your Uncle saved my life, y'know? He told that big scary man a lie for me and so did his mother..." Harry turned two green eyes to Draco, who was staring shock, "he also gave me something to fight for."

"What?"

"Him," Harry grinned down, poking her side, "and now he's _alllllll_ mine!"

Rose shook her head, "nuh-uh! I'm gonna marry Dray!"

Harry laughed, "are you leaving me Draco, for little Rosie?"

"Of course I am."

Harry gasped, clutching his chest, "he's breaking my heart... I guess I'll just have to hide you!" Harry jumped up throwing Rose over his shoulder and taking off through the living room, Rose squealing with laughter.

Draco rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he stood, "I heard dinner was ready..."

Hermione chuckled, "I think he is ready for children, Dray, you should ask."

Draco hummed, his hand resting on his stomach, "I wish there was a way I could carry my own."

Ron raised his eyebrow, "you could get a surrogate, maybe?"

"Surrogate what?" Harry asked, setting Rose on the chair next to Draco.

"Why is she eating a cookie!" Draco blinked, "honestly, Potter, we're sitting down for dinner."

Harry grinned and reached forward biting the top of the cookie, "we're sharing one, isn't that right Rosie?"

"Yeah, sharing." She nodded studiously, "Uncle Harry let me have three cookies!"

Harry chuckled, and took the cookie out of her hand, "now this is all mine." Rose pouted with a scowl sticking her tongue out, Harry quirked a brow, "better be nice young lady or no more cookies. Ever."

"Ever?"

"Ever." Harry sat next to Ron, "I think I'll just live off cookies from now on." He added, finishing the one he was chewing.

"Well then you wouldn't be so fit," Ron smirked, "Draco might leave you for Rosie when she's older."

Hermione shook her head, "don't feed into her infatuation anymore you two, it's not healthy."

"Oh c'mon 'Mione," Ron rolled his eyes, "every little girl has a crush on her Uncle at some point."

"Yeah," Harry shrugged, "Ron's just jealous no one will have a crush on him ever again."

"Oi!" Ron complained, patting his stomach, "I'm plenty fit."

"Are you?"

"Keep eating cookies and you'll look just like him, Harry," Hermione laughed picking up her wine.

Draco tilted his head, while picking up his fork, "I don't think that's possible, honestly, Potter has been eating anything and everything in his sight for the past three months and hasn't altered at all."

"Little does Draco know, it's a variation of the disillusionment charm..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "oh please Harry."

The brunette chuckled, winking at his best friend, "I'm just working on gaining weight," he shrugged, "I've been wanting too, anyway, hence me 'eating anything and everything in sight'. I need to get that dad body going."

" _Dad_ body?" Draco asked, though he was asking about them being parents not about what that was exactly.

"Sure," Harry shrugged as he speared a steak, "how else am I supposed to fit in at football, rugby or cricket games? I can't look like one of the players! Our son'll resent me. I _have_ to be the cool dad."

"I don't think losing your physique is the answer to that..." Hermione chuckled, "do you plan on having a muggle child?"

"I was raised as a muggle..." Harry shrugged, "I don't know why we wouldn't bring him up in a muggle school district." He glanced over at Draco, a playful smile, "I'm sure he'll be snooty enough with Draco as his father, anyway."

Ron almost choked on his bite, and took a big drink of his wine, "how about that Malfoy?"

"Potter," Harry chimed in pointedly.

"I am not snooty." Draco answered with a glare, "what if we adopt a snooty child all on our own?"

Hermione took this as her opportunity to speak up, before Harry, "so Harry, is that the plan, adopting?"

"Is there any other way?"

"Surrogate parent," she answered, bringing the conversation back.

Harry shook his head, "Merlin no."

"Why not?"

Harry's frown was slight and he took a bite of his steak, chewing it thoughtfully. Draco was quiet picking up his drink, just as curious as Ron was, "too many chefs in the kitchen," Harry decided on, "I don't want to share this with anyone else."

Draco almost dropped his glass, and pulled back in his seat a little shocked. He looked Harry over, his eyes scanning the other while he ate then he glanced at Hermione who was smiling at him. Draco forced a small smile back his nerves practically taking over his body.

"Anyway, I don't want of my genes in the child. I'm a mess. We can go to a wizarding adoption agency and find something we like, we'll figure it out. Isn't that right, baby?"

"I uh..." Draco swallowed roughly, "I guess so."

Harry beamed, bright white teeth showing, "good."

"So, when should we be expecting a baby nephew?"

Harry's smile fell slightly, "well Salazar's balls Hermione, give my husband a few days to get over the shock - wouldja?"

Draco blinked, about to speak up when Rose chimed in, "Salazar's balls." She sang out, giggling when the four adults turned to her in shock.

"Oh great, Harry, really," Ron started, "now we have to correct that one. What was it last time, oh - bloody."

Rose picked it up, giggling again, "bloody Salazar's balls!"

Draco laughed abruptly, shaking his head, Hermione sighed, "just ignore it Ron, remember?"

"I know, but you know as well as I do she is going to say it at the grocery store or something and people will judge us!"

"Just tell them it was her fat Uncle Harry Potter that said it first," Draco suggested, and reached out rubbing her back, "hey Rosie, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't say that, anymore, okay? For me?"

Rose blushed, nodding, "okay Uncle Draco!"

"Good thing you're so handsome," Harry smirked.

When dinner was over the others only stayed a bit longer before using the floo network and going home, leaving Draco and Harry to themselves. Draco was sitting on the kitchen counter, his wand out as he cleaned the dishes while he flipped through the magazine when Harry joined him, wrapping paper in one hand and his present from Hugo and Rose in the other, "did you see, Hugo scribbled his own name."

"I know," Draco answered, peering over and watched as Harry put it on the fridge, "they love you."

"I love them," he answered, turning around and smiling at Draco, "I got something for you, by the way."

"For me?" Draco put the magazine down and glanced over at the sink seeing the dishes were almost done, "what is it?"

"Well it is more for us," Harry smirked, and walked over to the cabinet opening it to pull out a small box.

"What is that?"

He turned around, taking the top of the box off, "two cup cakes," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Cup cakes?"

Harry held the box out for him, "look," Draco held the box and read the name _MaMa Florence_ on the side, before pulling out the paper that was tucked inside, he sat the box next to him as he held the envelop opening it to find two tickets. "I bought us seats in a few cooking classes," he smiled widely, "I mean... why not, right?"

Draco chuckled, "this is amazing."

"I know, I know, it was 'all a ploy' yesterday..." Harry made air quotes, "but I think it would be fun, and we could learn together."

Draco reached out for Harry, "y'know what I think would be fun?"

"Hm?" Harry shivered lightly before sliding into his hold, Draco's arms wrapping around his shoulder before his lips closed over the others.

"If you'd go," Draco pulled back, "down stairs so I can bring you your present."

" _Bring_ me my present?" Harry lifted a brow, "I didn't think we did presents." He spoke frantically, pulling back, "I didn't get you anything for your birthday last month!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Pooot- _ter_ ," he sighed, "don't ruin this, you can freak out tomorrow if you want. Just go."

Harry frowned, "I'm sorry," he sighed, "I just can't believe myself."

Draco hopped down from the counter, "go, go, go." He said giving him a small push, "I'll be right there." Harry grumbled while walking away, heading down the stairs. Draco chuckled to himself, and hurried to finish cleaning up. He was mostly trying to calm his nerves and settled on a glass of scotch while he put everything away he was about to pussy out when he heard Harry calling up to him.

"Babe?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Just making sure the gift wasn't you leaving me," he heard the nervous chuckle and smiled to himself.

"No," the blonde answered, "be right down." He called back and pulled the sweater over his head, his bare torso pink from his nerves. Draco ran a hand through his hair, which quickly fell back into place, before unfastening his slacks and letting them fall down his legs. He flushed at the sight of himself all over again, his cheeks bright pink and he let out a gush of air stepping out of his slacks. _Merlin_ , he thought to himself, _I hope I'm doing this right..._

Draco picked up the small tray which held two glasses of champagne and Harry's absolute favorite - chocolate covered strawberries, before heading to the stairs. He took each step slowly, his blush fading as he walked trying to gain some type of confidence.

When he made it to the bottom he saw Harry standing at the balcony doors, staring out it while leaning out the door frame. Draco hurried to the bedside table, setting the tray down before placing himself against the back column of the four poster canopy bed trying to appear casual, then he dimmed the lights. That caught Harry's attention.

He turned around with a smile on his lips that was quickly lost as his mouth popped open, "Draco," he whispered quietly staring at the other, Draco grew even more nervous as Harry just stared at him his fingers knotting together and he felt shame wash over his body.

 _How the fuck could I think this is what he wanted?_ He thought harshly pushing off the bed post, "sorry." He whispered, "last night you mentioned it. I should have known it was drunk ramblings. We can just forget this." He started, turning slightly to pick the throw up off the bed and cover himself.

Harry was across the room in three big steps, his hand coming out to stop him his eyes scanning over his husband, "shh," he whispered softly, "turn around." Draco froze, and turned slowly so he was facing Harry swallowing roughly. "Turn more," he asked, his voice barely above a whisper, dropping his arm.

Draco eased around slowly, showing off, he felt a bubble of happiness erupt from his stomach and let out a nervous giggle. When he was facing Harry again he bit his lip, putting his hand on his hip.

"Draco you look... amazing," he finally said, "I mean..." he blinked and cupped Draco's cheek; green eyes matching gray. "Perfect."

Draco giggled again, looking away, and Harry leaned in taking his lips in a kiss. He moved his mouth against Draco's, prying his lips open forcefully before sliding his tongue in. First he teased his lip, then tongue met tongue earning a groan from the blonde who submitted easily and quickly, and only pulled back when Harry released him from the kiss.

Teeth sliding along his bottom lip before kissing his chin and along his jaw; teeth making their presence known the moment he got to Draco's ear and nipped his ear lobe. Harry's hands were pressed to Draco's back keeping him pressed against him, he drug his nails down his sides gripping those hips and turning the blonde around. He pressed his hand to the middle of Draco's back and bent him towards the bed, the blonde gripped the pole he had been leaning against bending slightly, Harry breathed against his shoulder from the side and then his ear, "are those for me too?" He asked and Draco didn't need to look to know what he was talking about, so he nodded and felt Harry's body heat leaving him.

When he did glance over it was to see Harry taking a sip of champagne, "open up." He added after his drink, taking another and leaning forward with a kiss the cool liquid sliding into Draco's mouth. Draco gulped it down, his mouth open again as he panted out and his curious eyes scanned Harry when Harry popped half a chocolate covered strawberry between his parted lips.

"It's almost like you're on display, standing over there like that." Harry spoke, his voice was soft, sultry... Draco had a theory he only used that voice when he was having sex but he knew that wasn't true. That was just Harry's voice - anything Harry said made Draco hot. Anything Harry asked made Draco quiver. "Eat." Just like now, he felt himself grow hard, his arms tight, his body shaking slightly. Draco's breath was baited as he chewed, his eyes hooded when he swallowed, "what are you thinking about, baby?"

"You." Draco answered immediately, he had learned what happened when he didn't and he didn't want that tonight.

"What about me?"

"You naked.. taking me," and as Draco said that he arched his hips slightly, fingers gripping the wooden pole tighter.

Harry put his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it as their eyes stayed locked, and Draco nodded as if Harry asked him a question. He popped the thumb out of his mouth, smiling, "want to undress me today, Draco?"

"Yes," Draco answered with a quick nod, "yes."

Harry tilted his head, "c'mere." The blonde stood straight, walking over to the brunette. Harry stood with his arms hanging at his side, smiling softly and patiently. Draco moved his fingers over his shirt, his palms sliding up his chest and he started at the top button moving down to the last one, before pushing it open and off Harry's shoulders. His eyes scanned his chest quickly and his tongue darted out against his lips before sliding his fingers up against his body.

He took his time with his fingers tips moving from Harry's collar bone down his pecks and his abs, his thumbs slid out along his hip bone before two fingers made quick work of the top button of his pants then unzipped the jeans, giving them a tug and freeing the man of the material.

"Thank you, baby," Harry spoke softly so as not to startle Draco, who jumped anyway, "give me a kiss."

It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command one that Draco followed immediately. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Harry and his eyes closed. Harry slid his fingers through Draco's hair keeping him in place while his legs pulled his jeans down and his other hand got rid of his boxers. He pulled back from the kiss, Draco breathing roughly against his lips hands wrapped around his hips, Harry stayed close to Draco so his hold didn't have to go - he knew how much the blonde loved touching him. He moved to lay the two of them down, Draco on his back and Harry on top of him.

Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's wrist and moved his hands down, to his thighs. Fingers moving deftly against his quadriceps, Harry released his wrist getting to his knees and slid his hand over Draco's flat chest and stomach, "I think I'll take you just like this." He told the man below him who moaned out some response and his palm slid over his slender legs.

He felt the stockings with his fingers, moving up to the skirt, his eyes widened when he felt the panties beneath the skirt, "panties too?" He whispered out, his voice was husky and he was doing nothing to conceal his absolute lust he felt for the other. "Draco Malfoy-Potter," he moaned the name out, gripping the blonde through the panties and felt the wet spot of the others pre cum, he bent down and kissed his hip before ducking beneath the skirt and sliding his tongue up the panties. Draco squirmed, his knees coming up, his hands falling behind him and off the bed as he breathed out a gush of relief.

Harry reached his hand up, covering Draco's mouth before forcing two fingers into his mouth, "suck," he commanded before ducking his head back down and doing just as he commanded of Draco to the blonde through the panties. They were strained against his hips and Harry used his free hand to free the material Draco's length proudly standing before them. Until Harry blew out a stream of cool air against the head of it while he pulled his fingers from Draco's mouth. He eased the panties to the side and ducked his head a little lower spitting against the others bottom. It slid between his cheeks and Harry used the saliva soaked fingers to spread to along the opening before sliding one finger in.

Draco moaned, pressing his hips down on the bed to open himself more, "both please?" He begged shamelessly and Harry was only too happy to obliged. The submissive only tensed slightly, and relaxed again, hands gripping the bedding beneath them. Harry pulled him back into his mouth, sliding his tongue on the underside of the cock as he pushed his mouth down. Draco was practically losing his mind, he hadn't realized how sensitive he was from hiding in these clothing all night, the green silk panties had been rubbing against him all night and he had been rearing to let loose.

Harry's warm mouth felt better though, and it was making it almost impossible to hang tight. "Draco," Harry spoke after popping him out of his mouth, "if you cum before me tonight I am going to spank you until your skin is red."

Draco whimpered, "H-Harry," he breathed out, "not fair."

"It is," Harry smirked up at the other, and rubbed his cheek against Draco's shaft before biting his hip.

"No," Draco groaned letting out a soft moan when Harry's teeth pulled on the skin.

Harry sucked on the skin, "it isn't?" He asked the other peeking up to make sure he wasn't going to far as he pushed in and out of the other, his fingers hooking up against Draco's prostate.

"Oh," Draco hissed out, arching up, "Harry Potter." His voice was a hiss as he talked, Harry watched the way his jaw clenched, his butt cheeks clenching around Harry's fingers as he held back, "fuck."

"I'm going to, baby." Draco was practically writhing against Harry's fingers, and he reached down fingers sliding through Harry's hair with a grip and tug trying to direct him back in place. Harry's anger flared instantly and he jerked back his fingers pulling out of Draco before gripping him by the hips and flipping him over, his hand came down in a smack against Draco's ass sending the other lurching forward with a loud moan. As Draco lurched forward Harry held him in place with his hand pushing down on his back his other wrapped around the panties and ripped them off with one jerk before he pushed in roughly, "this what you wanted?" He growled against Draco's ear, teeth cutting into his ear lobe with a rough bite.

"Fuck..." Draco breathed out, "yes." His eyes were closed, his body was contorted almost painfully against the bed as he arched back and Harry was pounding into him. He was't lubed, but he didn't care. He could have been stretched more, but he didn't care. He wanted Harry to fuck him he was dressed like a slut and Draco wanted to be treated like one.

Harry's hips were moving fast and hard, thrusting into Draco and each time he pushed in Draco hit the bed and Harry pulled him right back into place with his other hand, "I'm going to ruin this pretty little ass." Harry gasped out in a hoarse voice his breath hot against Draco's neck, Draco pushed back against Harry's hips nodding as he tried to keep himself up but at the rate Harry was pounding into him he couldn't stay up. The only thing holding him was Harry.

He could practically feel his own release. He knew it would be good, he knew it would be possibly the best he had ever had, he knew Harry would take care of him. Harry's hand moved from Draco's shoulders to his hair, fingers gripping the platinum locks tightly as he pulled Draco back up and held him into place his hips slowly only slightly, "you like it this way?" He demanded, teeth against alabaster skin sinking in. Draco nodded, "say it." Harry growled roughly his teeth pulling on the skin now a droplet of blood hit his tongue.

"Yes," Draco breathed out, eyes flashing open, "fuck yes," he gasped out trying to look down at his shoulder his hair pulling tight. Harry smiled softly, his hips slowing further his fingers slipping around Draco's neck tilting him back and kissing him as he cut off his air, pumping into the man.

"Such a good boy," he whispered against his lips licking them. Draco practically purred from the praise, his eyes shutting as he felt it, Harry's final thrust. It was deep, he thrust in hard and far grinding his hips in a circular motion before his cum came spurting out with a stutter. He held the blonde in place, as he pulled his hips back moving much slower. It was a completely different feeling.

Draco had tears in his eyes, his cock was throbbing, his neck and face a light shade of pink from strain and lack of air. Harry gave him a kiss, a soft one, his fingers loosened and he let Draco down pulling his shaft out of him. With a relieved sigh he was out and he pulled Draco back against him. He laid the other down, curling up against his side and with a quick thumb he wiped the tears away kissing him on the lips, nibbling on his bottom lip after the sweet kiss and his hand trailed down Draco's torso.

"Good boy," he whispered softly, carefully, his hand wrapping around Draco's stiff member. "Such a good boy," he stroked him slowly, playfully, "you want a treat?" He asked, his kisses against Draco's neck making the other shiver.

"Y-yes."

"Cum whenever you want," Harry answered him, lips moving against Draco's neck and down his shoulder to his chest before closing over the blonde's nipple.

Draco let out a soft sigh, his nipple getting rolled between Harry's teeth and when he gave it a suckle Draco practically lifted off the bed, his hips gave a thrust into Harry's hand and his own orgasm covering his chest. Harry helped him through, only stopping his stroking when Draco whimpered quietly.

Harry's tongue drug down Draco's chest and he pulled it into his mouth swallowing the bit of cum he had just lapped it, before giving his husband a kiss. "What if I run us a bath? Let me wash you?"

Draco looked over, his hand trailing down his chest and slipped through his cum, "think I need one?"

"I know you do," Harry chuckled and rolled over, "be right back, don't you dare move."

"Yes sir."

Harry hurried to the bathroom, turning the hot water one and letting it fill the huge bathtub before he put in a few scoops of bath salts - Draco's favorite, spice scented, then he hurried back into the bedroom scooping Draco off the bed. He held him tightly, carrying the blonde into the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"I _was_ a little rough," Harry answered, sitting him on the counter and ducked down kissing his shoulder, "I made you bleed... look at that bruise."

"I know," Draco chuckled unfastening the clips holding his stockings up.

"I got it!" Harry spoke hurriedly, and made _slow_ work of sliding the stockings down, "your legs looked absolutely wonderful in these stockings."

"They really did," Draco agreed, shivering when Harry unfastened the skirt and pulled it off. "I'm a little upset you ripped my panties off, honestly." He whispered quietly with a blush.

"I'll buy you some more," Harry answered and took off the garter belt, "as many as you want, baby." Draco held his arms out and Harry picked him, carrying him over to the tub and the two slipped in.

Draco snuggling up against Harry, "Happy Birthday, Harry."

* * *

 **A/n:**

 _"Harry Potter: "We just Apparated, didn't we sir?"_

 _Albus Dumbledore: "Yes, and quite successfully too, I might add. Most people vomit the first time."" - J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince_

Found it!

Also I have a 6 year old niece who very much thinks like Rose, kinda my inspiration for how to base her character tbh. Anyway, I had just been thinking about the two after their wedding and Draco in a rather sultry pair of panties. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
